


关于刘备的另一种叙事

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: Other, 小论文, 非同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 129,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 2020年汉昭烈皇帝忌日小论文系列，剖析有关刘备的种种细节，建构有关他的新的叙事。
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. 起、多年夙愿

我想写一个刘备大大相关的分析和个人感受文很多年了。

很多年的意思是……我07年开始在网上发三国同人文，开始写那就更早，可以追溯到05、06年，大概比圈内一些小姑娘的年龄都要长。现在追溯起来也可以像诸葛亮那样感慨一下，尔来十而有三年也（……

这些年来我尝试过很多次写一个关于刘备的系统的小论文，最后结果都是临输入框涕零，不知所言，于是都删了（（（

好吧，没有涕零，反而挺哭笑不得的。

让我今天终于决定写点什么的，有三个点。

第一当然是快到昭烈帝的忌日了，应该写东西。我之前正月十八就是写不出同人只好写小论文，索性可以如法炮制。

第二，我之前写了一个非常不成系统的[关于老三和新三的刘备演员的个人感想](https://suiweiwujiu.lofter.com/post/30c475d0_1c928181f)。好像居然很多人共鸣，回复已经聊起了楼。在评论里我发现很多人都对老三的刘备颇有微词，就算有喜欢的也没有直接跟我说“被他圈粉”的，倒是新三备颇为圈粉，好多人都是因此被启蒙了对刘备的爱。也有很多人读过演义原作的觉得演义本身刘备也没啥可喜欢的。要说我个人的话，的确是这个感觉——我从小看三国原作和老三电视剧，一直都没get过刘备，一直都是个亮粉（。 后来还是多亏了易中天这个著名备黑的提点才get到他的好，我还以为我这么奇葩的入坑姿势应该是独一份，没想还有一个姑娘留言说她也要感谢易中天喜欢了刘备。

（易中天：我这么努力地卖曹操安利结果你们就买了个这简直买椟还珠（。

纯讨论历史的圈子刘备粉丝其实还不少，比如知乎和一些历史论坛里面的刘备粉颇能打，虽然比不上曹操和诸葛亮两大男主一骑绝尘。到了其他领域凡是对历史的了解无要求而演义占据主流印象的地方，比如同人圈和大众印象，刘备基本上就是排不上档次的。我觉得现在还好一些了，十多年前刘备粉在腐圈几乎没有地位，别说其他国家粉，就算在季汉粉内部都属于末流——甚至连很多玄亮粉都半拉眼睛看不上刘备。

我见过一个特别恶俗的说法，一个人二十岁会喜欢诸葛亮四十岁更容易喜欢曹操六十岁会喜欢刘备，这个说法虽然非常ageism而且极为蛋疼，但是有个点我觉得可以衍生一下：很少有人第一次看三国——我说的是传统意义的三国演义不是各种魔改剧本——就喜欢刘备的，甚至很容易一开始就黑他。很多人都是先喜欢别人然后慢慢感受到了他的萌点。（看新三的可能有一开始就喜欢他的，不过好像也不多，反正我一个都没见过（。

刘备给人的最初印象不圈粉甚至惹人讨厌，这是为什么？

第三，我之前到处乱看视频，看到一些初次看三国的人对新三刘备伐吴那段的印象评论。其中有几个回复让我印象深刻，他们的大概意思是，刘备不如曹操，让情绪和仇恨蒙蔽了双眼；曹操是个通透的人看透了乱世和人生就是一场战斗，所以他打仗时候的状态很游刃有余也很轻松愉快；但是反观刘备每天都很阴郁很正派一定要让自己的一举一动符合当时的道德，一点意思都没有，最后还要被这个所谓的道义反噬。

他们虽然讲的是新三国电视剧，曹操确实有些过于搞笑而刘备还是非常受到正统的印象影响，但是这话有些点其实非常有趣——刘备做事要符合道德最后却被反噬；曹操轻松愉快而刘备沉重压抑。这好像也是易中天的意思。

但这却不是我的印象——我却能够明白这样的印象的前因后果。

综合以上，我终于决定写点什么，尽我最大的努力综合考据和一切他人观点，把我对历史上刘备的理解和看法还有感想萌点，都一并写出来，聊以为祭日之飨。

史料是有的，不靠谱的解读也是有的，甚至有各种CP脑洞和吐槽，可能会很雷。慎入。

我再强调一遍这是三国志向，如果说我就喜欢演义对历史没兴趣，那你走错片场了。

讨论史实和捉虫的双手欢迎，纯讨论见解和解读也可以不过请慎重，纯来掐CP掐人物对个人喜好挑刺的，就请移驾别处吧。

我尽量做到不在这里黑别的人物，但是涉及到历史讨论就没办法不涉及别的国家和人物。我尽量上史实摆事实讲道理，但是如果对其他粉有冒犯还是多多抱歉了。


	2. 一、不得不说的三国演义——辨析有关刘备的现存叙事结构

当然，说到三国演义和历史的矛盾，就肯定还要说到不得不说的易中天。

首先我强调一下，我不是演义黑也不是易中天黑，我觉得他们各有很多的可取之处。

但是在刘备的问题上， **易中天和演义是非常微妙的一体两面，共同构成了一个完整的对刘备的形象彻底扭曲的叙事结构** 。而且大部分人都是从演义开始了解三国的，而且看演义都是年纪小的时候，难免会有非常难以磨灭的对人物的印象，所以我才觉得演义不得不说，而且要一开始就说。

 **叙事结构是一个很重要的概念。** 三国演义“打假”的很大问题是，不从根本上改变演义创造的叙事结构，而是在那个结构框架内纠正史实错误。很多三国粉批评演义“尊刘贬曹”，但是他们做的事情是“尊曹贬刘”。你说刘备是仁义之君，我就说刘备是伪君子。反正敌人坚持的我们都要反对就是了。

但是不管尊谁贬谁，其实本质上都是一样片面而且不能自圆其说的。很多人有一个误区：我反对一个坏人，我就一定是好人。这是不对的，你可能而且更有可能是另一个坏人。

不是说演义有问题，你反对演义的问题，你就没问题了，你可能和它是一个硬币的正反面——就像古代皇帝官僚压迫农民，然后农民起义了当皇帝官僚继续压迫别的农民和原本的皇帝官僚一样：不管谁压迫谁，本质上完全没有任何区别。

所以，如果真的想要“打假”和挑战演义，那么要拆解掉的，是整个叙事结构，而不是简单的“这件事历史上不存在”。

关于叙事结构，我给一个简单的例子大家来理解一下：

说当年秦桧陷害岳飞的时候给他罗织罪名，其中有一段，是说他曾经说过一些大逆不道的话。

第一条，岳飞在某年某月某日讲：这国家没救了，皇帝不修德。

第二条，有一天岳飞撤兵心情苦闷喝酒的时候问张宪：这天下的事应该怎么办？张宪回答：你想怎么办就怎么办。

第三条，岳飞说：我同太祖一样，皆三十二岁官任节度使。

我先不说这件事史实靠谱程度如何，就先假设秦桧确实这样给岳飞罗织过罪名，岳飞也确实说过这些话。我们都明白，岳飞讲这些话的前后文，语境，当时的环境，诸如此类，都应该考虑其中，才能明白他这些话的确定意思。但是这里把它们单独抽出来，断章取义，自然可以扭曲其原意。而且更重要的还不是断章取义，而是叙事逻辑——秦桧在岳飞说过的许多话里面抽出三句，拼接成一个“叙事”。这三句话环环相扣，前后印证，构成了一个完整的“故事”：既然皇帝不行，国家没救，我岳飞又手握重兵对天下之事怎么办那就怎么办，那我想怎么办呢？当然就是我和太祖一样了。至于太祖干了啥，你们心里有数。

你说这不是谋反，什么是谋反？这就是建构叙事的力量。

所以我一直有一个观点： **史实本身只是历史研究的一部分，如何拼接和理解孤立历史材料之间的关系，以及用如何的方式解读史实，从而构建一个何等叙事结构和叙事逻辑，才是重中之重。** 说白了，就是你怎样来讲这个“故事”。

如果我预先对一个人有一个定位或者标签，那我来讲故事的时候，就会根据我的定位来拼接整理史料。甚至不需要断章取义——像三国志，史料的呈现姿态本来就是断章式的，碎片化，缺乏一个特别清晰的逻辑和叙事结构。如果创作者再能有一点个人的架空创作发挥，那么这个建构就是铁板一块密不透风了。

三国演义就有自己的叙事结构，叙事的手法有很多种，比如顺序排列，虚构和真实的拼接，因果的明示暗示，对不同事件的强调和省略，诸如此类，可以达到不同的效果。在刘备这人物上，它更是充分发挥了自主性，完整地构建了一个叙事逻辑，在这个框架里，无论你是反对还是赞同，微调还是大修，如果不去深入分析这个叙事结构而只是纠结于史料真假和道德判断，最后还是会充满迷惑和不确定，再次落入原本的叙事窠臼。

而且既有的叙事结构还有一个非常强大的力量，就是你不能强调它，也不能不强调它。你不强调它的话，无法挑战人们既有的刻板印象。我之前在别的小论文里面说过两个心理效应： **启动效应** （之前受某一刺激的影响而使得之后对同一刺激的知觉和加工变得容易），和 **证实偏见** （人们普遍偏好能够验证假设的信息，而不是那些否定假设的信息）。在这样的心理效应作用下，如果不强调某个叙事和既有的错误叙事的冲突之处，那么人们会自然而然地把新的信息代入原来的叙事框架。但如果过分强调既有叙事，就会无意中循着其原有框架和逻辑构建新的叙事，成为对方的一体两面。

另外，挑战叙事结构另一个难题是， **你如果想要打垮一个原有的叙事结构，必须提供一个新的。** 证实偏见一个底层心理基础是，人们比较容易重复和完善一个既有的模式，而不善于重新规划思路建立新的信息框架。也就是说，如果一个反对三国演义叙事结构的人讲三国，不去说一个新的人物形象，而只是强调哪里哪里是错的，那么最后其实毫无意义。人们只会从理性上理解到了“哦有这么回事”，但是其实基础认知和感受，仍旧是原来的。

所以也就有了三国的一个特别吊诡的现象： **各种三国衍生内容包括评论分析的季汉线和其他两国线仿佛平行宇宙一般在进行。** 他们完全采用了两种不同的叙事逻辑在讲故事。我在零章说的有人认为曹操洒脱而刘备沉重的问题，不只是人物塑造，也是叙事结构差别。如果大家仔细去看看新三国，就会意识到这个问题——刘备集团和曹操、孙权集团的人台词风格都不大一样。他们想问题的方式也不尽相同。甚至易中天在讲三国的时候，遇到曹操孙权都是尽量贴近历史，就算有史实错误也不是演义向得错误；但是刘备方面他非常不注意历史细节，甚至还会用“皇叔”这种明显不对的称呼来称呼刘备。而且他应该不是调侃，而是一种下意识行为，或者单纯的不在乎。他甚至在讲刘备的时候用过一两个演义梗，也说过“二弟”“三弟”这样的纯演义内容。对于一个普通的三国话题这自然无可厚非，但是对一个号称“还原历史”的节目，哪怕是这样的细枝末节，都会大大削弱其还原历史的力量。

但这不只是易中天一个人的问题。我零星看过的讲三国的节目，几乎无一不是如此——讲到曹魏东吴历史梗满地走，讲到刘备马上又成了演义宇宙观，仿佛这是个什么可以随时切换模式的游戏，他们不会玩刘备的历史线，只能赶快切回演义不然会彻底死机。

这道理当然也很简单，刘备集团作为演义的主角团，自然笔墨最多。东吴在演义里基本上是个打酱油的，很多剧情尤其是不涉及到季汉的，基本上就是原封不动抄一段历史，连字儿都不给改一改那种。魏国也是因为和季汉互动多所以笔墨稍微多点，其实本质上也没有被什么叙事框架所束缚。

但是反观刘备就不一样了。谁小时候还没听说过桃园三结义，还没听说过刘备是大汉皇叔？哪怕结拜和“皇叔”这种称呼当时根本不存在。这样的印象太深太久，已经彻底成了烙印，仿佛写文即使写非演义向让关羽张飞叫刘备“主公”都像是什么历史错误一样（当然我觉得最早他们三个都是互相称呼表字的，主公这个称呼有可能是诸葛亮发明的）。“刘皇叔”更是随口说出来几乎不用过脑子——这里我吐槽一下哈，到底是谁给皇叔这么不靠谱的头衔前面还要加上个姓氏仿佛它是个什么官衔一样？皇帝姓刘他叔父当然要姓刘，这还需要强调一下？这是我见过的最脱裤子放屁费二遍事的称呼。你能想象这个称呼已经存在的时代，比如宋朝明朝，某人是皇叔然后人家叫他“赵皇叔”、“朱皇叔”吗？是不是念出来都觉得有病？

演义如此深入人心，如果不是有意自我纠正是根本不可能改掉的。而且这些细节，都构成了演义的叙事逻辑的一部分。具体我后面再说。当然对于普罗大众，纠正不纠正并无所谓，历史到底如何也其实不那么重要，但是作为历史爱好者和历史同人圈，尤其是对人物的原本形象感兴趣的人，自然要对这些细节孜孜以求。这也是我写这篇东西的初衷。

我并非对演义全盘否定，但是对刘备的形象，我一直以来都对罗大手非常不满。我的理论一直都是， **三国演义里面黑的最严重的人物是刘备。** 这个黑不是说罗大手厌恶他把他写成一个坏人或者傻逼，而是他的塑造客观上起到了扭曲人物形象的作用，从此让一个非常糟糕的人物形象深入人心。当然，三国演义作为照搬了很多史料的历史小说肯定是历史原来的刘备的底子还在的，不可能说他整个虚构了一个全新的刘备的经历，所以很多人看多了三国自然也就能够感悟到一些历史向的刘备的优点和萌点，然而我还是觉得，即使如此，他被文学塑造所过滤掉的魅力太多了。这真的是一个非常可惜可叹的事情。

 **我认为不管看什么东西，带着思辨（critical thinking）去看是必要的** 。如果真的对三国历史非常有兴趣，起码的一点就是应该拆解掉演义，甚至三国志和资治通鉴之类的历史文本本身的叙事结构。这个拆解不是破坏，而是类似于你看到一个机械，把它拆开，看到里面的结构，再装回去。用是还要用的，但是拆过一次你就明白了它的构造，优点缺点，如果出问题了怎么修理，以后新的机械如何改进，诸如此类。 **“解构”往往被人误解成“破坏”，但其实解构是认真拆开好好摆在那里以供研究改进和突破** ，破坏就是拿个锤子砸碎了事。

说到破坏，我就想起易中天的“三国演义是混蛋，三观不正，不建议大家读”。这个说法真的让我哭笑不得，这已经不是破坏了，简直就是直接从窗子丢出去，连砸碎的力气都不要费。其实他也写过一些文章分析为何三国演义三观不正哪里不正。但还是这个问题，他直接扯了一杆大旗和演义价值观分庭抗礼，但是第一没有拆解，第二没有重构叙事；而且他要强调的“三观正”的东西，又是纯粹现代视角的东西，根本就不是三国里面能够提供的。所以他的批判引起很大的反作用，而且其实效果并不好，比如当年因为他的品三国造出的那一群“宇宙战神郭奉孝”党，和曾经的“天下无敌诸葛亮”本质没有一分钱的区别，我想这个并不是他希望达到的目的，但是其实客观上，他做了和演义一样的事情。

再说，就算一个东西三观不正是混蛋，你也得看完了才能批评它哪里不对吧，也得让大家了解到这个东西的模样然后才能批判吧，直接让大家不要看，和他所反对的某些东西又有什么区别？

说到现代视角，我想起历史圈有一个万年车轱辘话题：看待历史是要用现代视角还是历史视角？

要让爱说大实话的我说，这其实是个伪命题—— **你无论采取哪种视角，最后都是现代视角。** 没有人可以做到真的站在古人的立场上完全用古代的视角来考虑问题；同时完全的现代视角也不存在，因为毕竟看的是古人的事情，有些现代的东西根本不适用。比如易中天反对演义的封建价值观强调建立法治社会，这行为非常迷惑。法治社会当然是好的，问题是它和三国有一分钱关系？

这问题的更好提法是： **我们在看历史的时候如何平衡现代视角和历史视角？**

我的想法很简单： **看事的时候要使用现代视角，看人尽量站在他们的时代的替他们考虑。也就是说，以现代视角看大局和事件，同时不苛责古人。**

还有两个重要的分析历史原则， **第一不能上帝视角，第二不能以结果逆推开始。**

以上这些我会在后文都反复提到。

再回到演义的问题上。易中天反对演义有一篇文章：[《三国演义》的“性之病”](http://www.qz828.com/ent/system/2010/07/23/010245645.shtml)。这里面他说：

> 《三国演义》留给我们的遗产，是一面可疑的旗帜：忠义；两颗有毒的药丸：伪善与权谋。

抛开易中天的过激言论，其实他这篇分析，还是有些地方挺靠谱的，不过我想三国粉听这些话耳朵都听出茧子了，我就不多说了。

我要说的是刘备。他在演义里面最大的问题是什么？是他被塑造成一个典型的仁义圣明君主。

 **但是刘备核心身份，根本就不是个君主** 。先不说他圣明仁义与否，他就不是个典型君主。他虽然最后当了皇帝，但是他做的所有事情都非常不像个皇帝，其实也不像个将军或者侠客，好像每一种都有一点，但是又都不是。这个人没法用这样的标签概括。

这样一个人要给他贴个明君标签，真的除了OOC也没别的办法了。

如果说这还不是更糟糕的，那么演义塑造人物的标签化就彻底把刘备的形象推向OOC一去不复返了。当然，我说了不能苛责古人，所以我也不能苛责罗贯中。三国演义是中国历史上第一部完整的章回体小说，历史小说的开山之作，在那个时代这种标签化的人物塑造已经是登峰造极前无古人了。但是时代的局限性导致了他的人物确实比较平面化。

有很多人觉得演义式写作那种揪住一个人物的特点无限放大式写作叫做“人物形象鲜明”，我觉得罗贯中可以这么写，人家是历史小说第一人这么写是个天才，现代人还这么写，那就是菜鸡。更何况有很多人就算标签式写作都写不鲜明，只会让人觉得人物特别有病。

鲁迅所谓“欲显刘备之长厚而似伪，状诸葛之多智而近妖”。这句话可以说非常一语中的了，也道出了标签式写作的终极缺陷。

（关于人物塑造我也[发表过一些自己的观点](https://suiweiwujiu.lofter.com/post/30c475d0_1c8a540af)，有兴趣可以看一下。）

很多历史遗留的东西，看看就得了，别学，别当真。这话适用于演义的任务塑造方式和历史观价值观。

当然我说的是人物塑造，演义里面有些东西写的笔法老道凝练，还是可以参考一下的。这里不赘言。对演义的态度，我赞同鲁迅的一段话：

> 他占有，挑选。看见鱼翅，并不就抛在路上以显其“平民化”，只要有养料，也和朋友们像萝卜白菜一样的吃掉，只不用它来宴大宾；看见鸦片，也不当众摔在茅厕里，以见其彻底革命，只送到药房里去，以供治病之用，却不弄“出售存膏，售完即止”的玄虚。

三国演义脱胎自民间话本，是典型的民间叙事。民间叙事尤其是古代的民间叙事，很容易有一个问题就是“东宫娘娘烙大饼，西宫娘娘卷大葱”，“皇帝拿着金饭碗讨饭”。诸葛亮自然非常有能力，一代奇才，但是民间叙事要怎么讲他治国治军搞外交搞建设？这种故事谁要看？所以只好写他借东风舌战群儒空城计玩阴谋诡计周瑜赔了夫人又折兵之类的……有点low的东西。因为民间叙事就是这样的，没办法阳春白雪，只能下里巴人。

所以我倒觉得什么伪善与权谋与其说是三观不正，不如说是民间叙事的天然缺陷。

同样道理，他们需要的“明君”形象，就更没地方说理去了。要非得说呢，刘备是有明君底子的，就罗贯中也不能坐地瞎编，还得依据事实。刘备的携民渡江，礼贤下士，这些都是明君品质。在这样的基础上建构人物形象是说得通的。

但这不是刘备的全部，如果要以那种标签式写作，建构一个“明君”叙事，那么就要丢掉或者解构他所有其它的故事，来创造一个“明君”叙事的文本。而且更糟糕的是，明君这个点，在他身上其实是比重比较小的，而且他的一些行为，背后的逻辑和动机也和民间叙事里面理解的不尽相同。

除此之外还有一个比较敏感但是不可回避的点，就是诸葛亮形象的突出，必然代价是其他人物的形象被破坏。这也是一个民间叙事或者说比较原始的文学创作的局限，就是拉踩。要突出诸葛亮，刘备就只能智商全程下线——何况圣明君主垂拱而治，哪有什么事情都亲历亲为的？于是诸葛亮一出，马上所有的事情大包大揽，治民治国这种事演义是不用写的，没人care，于是诸葛亮全程变成了一个专门搞军事计谋的军师，几乎所有的仗都是他打的，刘备就是个吉祥物。

于是刘备这个历史形象被整个拆解掉了，变成了一个新的叙事形象。这个过程自然不能叫“黑”。但是放在现代视角里面，真的非常非常不讨喜。历史上还有人民渴望明君的加成可以让人们对他有些爱意，到了现代，有几个人会爱一个看起来没什么本事全靠手下人打天下，忠厚老实善良坚定，维护正统的人呢？我自己打完这段话都觉得天呢好无聊啊（。

要我说刘备也够惨了，人家那些主要角色都是进入文学形象人设变得愈发高大上，只有他是文学形象里面bigger直接跌停熔断。我感觉救市是没希望了，只能尽力而为。

我先总说一下我对刘备的萌点。

第一， **起于草莽而终得三分天下，坚韧不拔从不放弃** 。这个我想很多人都是喜欢的，也是易中天当时提点了我的最初萌刘备的开始。这一点对于当时的我实在是太重要了，可以说是精神偶像了。

第二， **他是一个非常广阔的人** ，一个人的身上包含很多看起来难以相融的特点，或者说一些不常常并存的属性。他几乎经历过那个时代能够提供给一个人的所有状态，走过了大半个中国，也体会到了许多常人几辈子都无法体会的事情。这是非常迷人的。

第三， **性格比较浪** 。这个说法是我从知乎大佬那里看到的，觉得太一语中的不得不抄袭过来。这个浪真地概括了很多我一时无法总结的特点。说的再简单直白不正经一点：脑洞过大，擅长作死。非要好好说的话，就是一种很厚重的浪漫，还有一种深沉的洒脱，一种非常大胆的人生态度，也是一个人能够自我实现的进路之一。

第四， **他身上体现出来的人的局限和矛盾，以及弱者的生存挣扎。** 这个点有点抽象而且难以理解。其实这是一个进阶扩大版的“仁义”。刘备的仁义绝非简单的爱民如子或者道义忠厚。事实上看历史他有很多道德上的污点或者缺陷。他是个有底线的人，这一点毋庸置疑也是我对他的萌点之一。但是这个底线当中，他有很多取舍，有很多疑虑。他在道义和霸业之间有很多挣扎，道德和正统给他提供便利，也给他带来拖累。他的一生有一个非常明显的在一个局限中不断突破而又碰触到新的局限的东西，一个弱者的反抗和进化，以及成功和失败。这是一个非常精神性的东西，甚至已经超越了三国本身。

接下来几章，我从几个角度分析刘备的历史形象：正统地位，仁义道德的形象，人物性格，以及他的能力和作为，还有可能会有其他的方面和角度，争取详细完整表达出来并让大家也理解到我所列举的几个萌点。分析的过程中我会提到演义和一些我所知道的流行说法的错误，并加以辩驳。我也会超链接一些我觉得好的分析考据贴，包括我自己以前的一些零碎考据。我当然希望能够重建一个属于我的刘备的叙事，但是如果不能的话，至少希望这篇能给人一点启发，重新思考一下关于刘备和三国的被当做理所当然地事实和叙事逻辑，我就非常心满意足了。


	3. 二、命世英才，兴兵朔野——论刘备的能力

（一）刘备之“得人心”和用人之能。

不管是我自己，还是在网上互动给我留言的其他人，我们都共同在小时候问过一个灵魂问题：

三国时期的那些英雄为什么要跟着刘备？

看三国演义会觉得刘备是一个没什么能耐的人。武力不如关张赵云，谋略不如诸葛亮徐庶庞统，每天只会哭，要不就是问军师“我该怎么办”。请问大家疯了吗跟着这么一个人打天下？

你说关羽张飞是他从小的朋友亲如兄弟，简雍也属于这一类，那就算了，但是其他人的解释不了啊。尤其是诸葛亮解释不了，他是特意选了刘备的，不是什么机缘巧合撞到他那里的。

这里将要出现一个固定节目：因为刘备是汉室宗亲要兴复汉室，季汉各位都是忠臣所以要跟着刘备。

兴复汉室这件事我后面章节具体说，这里我用一句话就可以否掉：诸葛亮门口就是个汉室宗亲刘表，他为什么不去？

这可不是因为刘表是个废物肯定不能成事，不要小看刘表。演义里他看起来特别废物优柔寡断，又宠幸姬妾和幼子，搞得一团糟糕。但历史上刘表可是英雄人物，当年参与过太学生运动，被列为“八顾”之一；后上任荆州刺史，当时盗贼蜂起，道路不通，荆州情况危机四伏，刘表单骑入荆州，与世家大族联合稳定政局，这气魄比起演义中虚构的关羽单刀赴会也不遑多让。他在荆州建立官学，广纳儒士，一时荆州成为学术中心。虽然他也被人说非王霸之才，但是当时的刘备比起他来那简直可以说是毫无建树。我之前说过，不要逆推历史。我们现在看知道刘备成一方霸主，但是当时人看刘表和刘备，恐怕也不会那么轻易就断定最后刘备一定能做到比刘表更好的位置上。

而且天下还有其他的英雄，要选汉室宗亲可以选刘表刘璋，要选拳头硬的那么大一个曹操摆在那里大家都看得见——就算不喜欢曹操还有孙权嘛，都比刘备拳头硬。

再说兴复汉室也可以走荀彧道路，虽然他最后因为这件事结局惨淡，但是还是那句话，不要逆推历史，一开始曹操是不是逆贼，谁也不知道。各位这是看了剧本才能比荀彧聪明，不然荀彧又不是傻瓜，他要是从一开始知道曹操靠不住，绝不会跟着曹操——曹操这个老板是他自己选的，不是被迫的。他之前跟着袁绍，看他不行二话不说就脚底抹油了，也就是说他还是有识人之明的。

这里我要说 **演义的一个塑造人物的重大问题，就是逆推历史，用人物终结状态取代人物流动** 。

关于人物流动我[写过一点东西](https://suiweiwujiu.lofter.com/post/30c475d0_1c8a1a44b)。这篇文章的后半部分提到了人物流动和变化问题。总结起来说就是一个人不是一成不变的，如果一个人二十岁和六十岁是一样的，这人一定是个废物。大家想一下，你看十年前的文都会觉得自己当时写的文笔青涩剧情幼稚，怎么可能一个英雄人物从二十岁出仕，到了五十多岁功成名就，还是一个思维想法能力和看问题的角度？这是不可能的。

 **不要逆推历史，人是发展变化的。** 重要的事情再说一遍。我以后也会反复提到。

但是三国演义这个上面就是重灾区，倒不是说所有人一出来就看了剧本，但是在叙事中明里暗里强调某个人的最终状态和属性，所以曹操的奸贼和刘备的心存汉室，一直都在叙事里反复出现。一个典型的实例就是演义虚构了曹操对汉帝不敬，各种欺凌和僭越。这是不可能的，以曹操当时的状态，如果他这么干早就一堆人借机反对他了。历史上曹操至少在初期没有对汉献帝特别不象话的举动，后来受九锡称王那都是他基本稳定了北方以后的事情了，他是逐渐变成这样，而不是一开始就憋着篡汉的。

既然大家都没看过剧本也不会未卜先知，那么他们选定一个主公必然要考虑到此人当时的状态和实力。

其实那时候的明眼人看透刘备是个英雄的还是很多的。我随便截取几个：

> 德然父元起常资给先主，与德然等。元起妻曰：“各自一家，何能常尔邪！”起曰：“吾宗中有此儿，非常人也。”

> 平原刘子平知备有武勇，

> 谦病笃，谓别驾麋竺曰：“非刘备不能安此州也。”

> 绍答曰：“刘玄德弘雅有信义，今徐州乐戴之，诚副所望也。”

> 是时曹公从容谓先主曰：“今天下英雄，唯使君与操耳。本初之徒，不足数也。”

> 备诣京见权，瑜上疏曰："刘备以枭雄之姿，而有关羽、张飞熊虎之将，必非久屈为人用者。……“

这只是一部分，各种地方还散落着其他的大家夸他的内容我就不一一列举了。

可以看出来，刘备从十五岁游学开始一直到后来孙刘联军，虽然一直不算一方霸主，但是无数人都觉得这个人了不起，这其中不乏曹操袁绍周瑜这般一时豪杰的人物。

同时他每次投奔其他人，比如吕布，袁绍，和刘表的时候，都会被人猜忌而不能重用。其中刘表猜忌是因为：

> 荆州豪杰归先主者日益多，表疑其心，阴御之。

刘备在荆州呆久了，大家都跑去归顺他，刘表看着当然不爽。这还是刘表活着，等他死了刘琮继承荆州，那就更管不住了。

> 乃驻马呼琮，琮惧不能起。琮左右及荆州人多归先主。

连他身边的人都跑了（。

哪怕当时刘备面临被曹操打崩的威胁，而刘琮已经投降，他手下的人自然曹操也不会亏待。但是没用，大家宁可跟着刘备面对危险，也不想跟着刘琮坐在襄阳城内安全地等曹操过来。这得人心简直逆天了。所以后来孙权借荆州地给他，也是因为不借不行，刘备太得人心，孙权控制不了荆州很多郡县。

但是为什么他这么得人心？

这时候第二个固定节目要出现了： **因为刘备会识人用人。**

这个比汉室宗亲靠谱多了。不过会识人用人这件事，是个好君主都可以。曹操孙权哪个不是善用了一批猛将贤臣？袁绍刘表刘璋这方面就差点，所以最后失败了。识人用人其实是个基本要求，而不是加分项。

于是对于这个固定节目有人会另辟蹊径反演义而行之：因为在别人那里发挥不出最大的能力，他们那里牛人太多了显不出来，但是刘备因为比较不大行所以跟着他的人也少自然容易崭露头角。

这个问题会引发一系列争论和历史发明家的脑洞，比如“如果诸葛亮跟了曹操或者孙权会不会得到同样的重用”。我实在不需要把自己陷入这样的泥潭，这一点其实不难反驳：如果大家是为了崭露头角跟着刘备，那么当他们发现自己不能得到自己想要的官职，为什么不离他而去？毕竟诸葛亮法正这个级别的官员就那么几个，如果是为了这个才跟着刘备，那其他的人都该跑光了好吗？

但是其实呢？和庞统一同被诸葛亮夸过的廖立，也是个重视功名又自以为是的主儿，觉得自己超牛逼除了诸葛亮没人比他厉害。但是刘备也没有把他提升到诸葛亮副贰的位置上，不过这并不影响这位大哥荆州被孙权攻打的时候，千里大逃亡回来找刘备。

> 建安二十年，权遣吕蒙奄袭南三郡，立脱身走，自归先主。

当然这也是因为这个人实在有点怂，估计有不敢和吕蒙交手的意思所以逃跑了，不过好歹他没有投降，不远万里也冒了很多危险才能跑回成都找到刘备。而且投降孙权也不是什么坏事。没能跑掉的潘濬得到的待遇就不错。

> 权克荆州，将吏悉皆归附，而濬独称疾不见。权遣人以床就家舆致之，濬伏面著床席不起，涕泣交横，哀咽不能自胜。权慰劳与语，呼其字曰：“承明，昔观丁父，鄀俘也，武王以为军帅；彭仲爽，申俘也，文王以为令尹。此二人，卿荆国之先贤也，初虽见囚，后皆擢用，为楚名臣。卿独不然，未肯降意，将以孤异古人之量邪？”使亲近以手巾拭其面，濬起下地拜谢。

可见潘濬也是不想投降的，后来被孙权劝服，也做到掌假节都统一方的大将位置上。由此可见孙权也能做到礼贤下士，这并不是刘备一个人的专利。

除了廖立之外，从荆州逃回来的还有一个著名的人物，廖化。他是战败被俘的，但是思念刘备，所以使用了季汉独门绝学，装死（……）。

> 为前将军关羽主簿，羽败，属吴。思归先主，乃诈死，时人谓为信然，因携持老母昼夜西行。会先主东征，遇於秭归。先主大悦，以化为宜都太守。

~~刘备：你深得我的逃命真传。~~

廖化跟着关羽的时候，是关羽主簿，但是好像没有记录说他特别受重视或者重用，地位来说应该属于还可以但是绝对谈不上什么展露头角，但是他宁可装死 ~~用这么脑洞过大的方式~~ 离开荆州带着母亲一路辛苦劳累找到刘备。这证明了刘备的“得人死力”，大家不惜冒着危险千里逃亡追随于他，而不完全是为了自己的个人名利。

会识人用人因而得人心，固然是刘备的一个能力，但其实这个问题要深入分析才能更加清楚。

这里我就要说刘备的一个重要能力： **有魅力。**

马克斯·韦伯对于权威的研究中提到过权威的一种类型： **魅力型权威** （Charismatic authority），亦称作“卡里斯玛型权威”。他将魅力型权威定义为“对某一个人神圣、英雄或出类拔萃之非凡特质，及其彰显出的行为模式之遵从”。其是建基于领袖“超凡的个人特质、神奇的洞见或成就，并吸引跟随者尽忠和服从”的权力。

**刘备就是典型的卡里斯玛型领袖。**

要说起来那时候当一方霸主多少要有些卡里斯玛，即人格魅力的。孙策也很能体现人格魅力这一点，曹操自然也有。不过刘备这一点体现得过于典型，甚至让人匪夷所思。

比如这段：

> 好交结豪侠，年少争附之。中山大商张世平、苏双等赀累千金，贩马周旋於涿郡，见而异之，乃多与之金财。先主由是得用合徒众。

当时的刘备是个 **游侠** 。这是好听的说法，不好听就是黑社会头子，基本上做的事情就是到各个地方去平事儿。当然在乱世中黑社会和社区是没有泾渭分明的，民间自发的这种类似结社行为，其实也算是一种社区自治了，当然既然是非官府的，那也是一种黑社会。所以我们从“黑社会头子”和“社区组织者”中间取个符合当时的社会形态的说法，就叫游侠好了。

于是就这么个二十刚出头带着一帮小弟的游侠，被两个大商人一眼看上，“见而异之”，马上成了他的投资人。一个人有能力所以被人看重，一般来说都要长期观察，这么一见倾心地认准了这个人，多半就是靠了魅力的。

这样的事情还不止一次。

> 建安元年，吕布乘先主之出拒袁术，袭下邳，虏先主妻子。先主转军广陵海西，竺於是进妹於先主为夫人，奴客二千，金银货币以助军资；于时困匮，赖此复振。

糜竺在刘备广陵断粮的时候资助了他，才让他得以活命。广陵之困大概是刘备前半生中最糟糕最危险的时候之一，大概只有长坂坡逃亡能与之相比。

> 备军在广陵，饥饿困踧，吏士大小自相啖食，穷饿侵逼，欲还小沛，遂使吏请降布。

当时天下困顿，人民相食和军队吃人肉干当军粮之类事情屡见不鲜，刘备的军队有记载的惨到吃人的份上只有这么一次。可见当时情况有多糟糕。糜竺在这样的情况下居然没有抛弃他，而是把家产拿出来资助他，除了他的魅力值太高实在不好解释了。

说到吃人我想插一句，演义里面刘安杀妻给刘备吃这个剧情自然是编的，这个大家都明白。我觉得这个问题还真不在吃人上，而在于刘备的“得人心”有这么多可以拿来做文章的事情，但是偏偏要写一个百姓把老婆杀掉给他吃这么恶俗的情节，实在是有点降低人物的水准了。

刘备不但吸引人帮助他，还能因为魅力免于灾难，比如著名的刺客梗。

> 郡民刘平素轻先主，耻为之下，使客刺之。客不忍刺，语之而去。魏书曰：刘平结客刺备，备不知而待客甚厚，客以状语之而去。

刺客都不忍心杀他了离开了，这应该不仅仅是“待客甚厚”的缘故。因为刺客要接近目标本身就要跟他拉近关系，如果就是因为对他好一点就心软了那也太不专业了（当然可能就是个不大专业的刺客），所以他应该还是被刘备打动了的。

但是刘平好象没有被他魅惑啊，摸下巴……所以说这个还是有例外的。

那么刘备的魅力是什么？难不成是他长得好看 ~~还到处和人睡觉~~ ？

刘备长得好看不好看我不知道，大概还是好看的，那时候的人都是颜控，不好看的话会被鄙视很惨的。不过刘备确实长相另类。首先他没有胡子或者至少胡子稀疏，所以被葡萄酒张裕老兄嘲笑。其次他胳膊长耳朵大——其实双手过膝这件事呢，真不一定是胳膊长，可能是身体比例的结果。据说模特都是手腕过裆，这样手指垂下来就差不多到膝盖了，因为他们腰线高，腿长，身体比例非常好。刘备可能也是这样，胳膊腿都很修长，黄金分割比例。虽然个子不算高，但是也不算太矮，所以他的身材应该非常不错，应该是个帅哥没错了。

最有意思的是刘备没胡子还喜欢漂亮衣服，还会因为大腿长肉伤感，还到处和男人睡觉……ry

遍观老刘家数代皇帝，基本上都是双性恋，不过就是喜欢女人更多还是喜欢男人更多的区别而已。刘备我觉得也非常有双性恋气质，不过这个不是这一章的重点。

和人睡觉虽然是个吐槽，但是其实很有意义。虽然也有那种脑洞比较大的研究觉得他确实是和其他人有些不可说的关系并且以这个加强羁绊，不过这种问题暂且不讨论。就说以寝则同榻来表达亲密和信任这件事是很重要的。

刘备的一大特点是 **对别人非常好** 。

> 少语言，善下人，喜怒不形於色。

> 备外御寇难，内丰财施，士之下者，必与同席而坐，同簋而食，无所简择。

这是非常难得的，当时人们根据身份分三六九等，地位高的人对低的人如此友善，自然被人喜欢。同坐同食，关系好的还同睡，这会拉进人和人的距离；另外同睡也是一种信任的表达，因为睡觉的时候是防备力很低的。他的这些做法，给人一种平等感。哪怕那个时代就是一个身份等级社会，但是作为人，内心最深的诉求还是渴望平等相待的。给予人那种平等相待的感觉，这一点在众多君主当中，只有刘备做得到。英雄人物多自命不凡，被这一点吸引而来，也是情理之中。

他能做到这一点除了性格原因，还有就是他出身低微导致他对普通人有很深的同理心，他理解他们的喜怒哀乐。但是他作为一方领袖，尤其是在最初的时候，如果过于和人们打成一片，容易失去领袖的威严和权威。 **但** **他能够在表示“我与你们平等”的同时，还让人心甘情愿地服从他，这是非常难得的，甚至有些现代领袖的范儿了** 。这并不是简单的什么“手腕”“驭人之术”能够解释的。 **就算这世界上真的有什么驭人之术，那也是要依托非常强大的同理心和对人性的理解才能做到的，** 这不是一个简单就能学来的技巧，除了天赋还要有长时间的实践，和个人对人生的体会。

说了他的魅力和“得人心”再回头看“会用人识人”这一点，就更加清晰了。

很多人都觉得魅力就是我好看我特别我吸引人我谈吐不凡。这固然是很重要的，很多人的魅力也是这样的体现的。但是我觉得刘备的魅力除了这种，还有另一方面的——那就是他对人性人心的洞察。

要知道刘备不是一个夸夸其谈的人。他毕竟“少言语”“喜怒不形于色”。他的魅力并不是，至少不完全是那种外显的，侵略性的魅力，即一个人容貌甚伟谈吐不凡让你彻底为他着迷那种感觉，而是润物细无声，在不经意间悄然勾走了英雄的心（……

 **从心理学的角度来说，这是一个非常有同理心的人的魅力模式。** 他知道你的悲欢喜怒，能够了解你的内心想法，他说的话能够正中你最柔软而隐秘的内心深处，他也知道你的需求，能够体会你的苦衷。为人主者难免有时候骄横或者咄咄逼人，让人觉得威胁。但刘备不会，他比较温和亲切平易近人，让人敢于展露自己发挥长处；而他却又在关键时候不乏铁腕领袖一言独断的气势，说要做什么一定会去做到。刚柔并济，伸缩有度。试问，谁不想要一个这样的主公？

所以刘备的会用人除了简单的其他君主都会的识别人物才能品质并加以重用，比如刘备看出马谡不可重用，这样的事情之外，还有就是他和手下人的确是同心一体的。他和他们有一种内在的平等和互相理解。刘备入川后杀的人都是那些根本和他离心离德不是一伙的，从一开始就没建立什么好关系。但是凡是对他忠心的人，他决不辜负。刘备没有杀过一个和他同甘共苦的老部下和功臣，也没有疏远过他们，他甚至在他们离开他的时候都能够体察对方的苦衷。我个人印象最深的就是黄权。黄权劝刘备不要东征，刘备不听，还让他随军。结果兵败的时候黄权被围困。

> 而道隔绝，权不得还，故率将所领降于魏。有司执法，白收权妻子。先主曰：“孤负黄权，权不负孤也。”待之如初。

一句“孤负黄权”几乎让人落泪。裴松之看起来也是相当有感慨，还顺便在注里面拉踩了一下汉武帝（。 刘备此举的确不是一般之主能够做到的。最后黄权的儿子黄崇仍在季汉为官，绵竹之战英勇殉国，可见先主恩义之重。

同理，廖立虽然没有完成自己的守城义务跑回了成都，刘备也没有把他如何。

> 先主素识待之，不深责也，以为巴郡太守。

很多人会觉得既然这人不靠谱过一次就绝对不能信任了。但其实人不是这么运作的，刘备明白当时情况险恶，也感于廖立不投降而回来相投之举，更重要的是，他对廖立“素识待之”，非常了解这个人，知道自己还能用他，因此不太过责备。若不是识人至深，体察人性，是不能做到这一点的。廖立虽然最后被削职为民，但是其实并没有做什么危害国家的事情，而是因为对自己处境不满而感到懈怠。这都是刘备去世后的事情了，想必刘备在的时候，他至少还是尽心的。

另外，刘备对人的了解和信任，也体现在李恢身上。

> 成都既定，先主领益州牧，以恢为功曹书佐主簿。后为亡虏所诬，引恢谋反，有司执送，先主明其不然，更迁恢为别驾从事。

而提及刘备的顾念旧情，糜竺是个更明显的例子。

> 芳为南郡太守，与关羽共事，而私好携贰，叛迎孙权，羽因覆败。竺面缚请罪，先主慰谕以兄弟罪不相及，崇待如初。

关羽之死直接导致了刘备兴兵东征，可见他怒气之盛。所谓“兄弟罪不相及”完全就是扯淡，那时代这么大的罪过牵连三族再正常不过。但是刘备没有把他如何。仍旧厚待他，倒是他自己心里过不去，不久忧愤而死。

当然啦，刘备对糜芳确实是看走眼了，没想到他会背叛，确实也是他的失误。

说到糜竺，有人说刘备重用糜竺这个小舅子是裙带关系，这个还真不是这么回事。

> 益州既平，拜为安汉将军，班在军师将军之右。竺雍容敦雅，而幹翮非所长。是以待之以上宾之礼，未尝有所统御。然赏赐优宠，无与为比。

这就很清楚了，糜竺就是个商人，没有什么治国打仗的本领，那就给你商人想要的东西：待遇好，位置高，有钱花。至于重要事情的决策，对不起，没有你的份儿。他优待糜竺而不重用，糜竺本人看来也心服口服，可见刘备真的能够彻底了解每个人的优劣并加以对待， 可保恩义国事两全。

说到用人，刘备手下可以说是一支标准的杂牌军，什么人都有，地位高低出身贵贱五行八作都全了。现在有些所谓专家一吹三国就吹曹操用人不拘一格。曹操的确是用人不拘一格，但主要体现在不管这个人的品德上，但是纵观曹魏用人，出身高贵的世家子弟占了绝大多数。当然也不是没有出身低微的，比如吴质出身寒门，也算受到重用，但是被挤兑的不行，世人和朝臣也对他口出讥讽各种刁难，连谥号都是“丑”这样的恶谥。曹操的用人的确在当时算是不拘一格，但还有所局限。

 **曹操能够做到的用人标准，刘备都能做到，甚至比他的还要多样性和不拘一格。** 首先他就不是很在乎这个人的出身，这也是因为他自己出身不大好。有人说他不是汉室宗亲么？是有这么回事，但是当时第一汉室宗亲满地走，多他一个不多少他一个不少。其次，他卖过草鞋当过商人。古代重农抑商我想大家都听说过，而且在汉代：

> 张守节正义引张晏曰：吏有罪一，亡命二，赘壻三，贾人四，故有市籍五，父母有市籍六，大父母有籍七：凡七科。

七科就是“七科谪”，基本上就是有罪之人或者低贱之人，需要的时候被征发戍边苦役这样的民众。关羽疑似是打死了什么人逃离家乡的亡命之徒，这算是“七科”第二等，刘备算第四等（。

虽然他是什么汉室后裔，祖父也当过官，但是到他这里已经不行了，他没有受到任何荫蔽，反而沦为末业。他的出身在这几大君主里面，如果看祖上背景还不是最差的，但是到他手里的起手点数，真的没法和其他几位比。

于是他就凑了这么一伙人，什么无业游民亡命之徒落魄士人商贾小贩，后来稍微好了一些，有世家出身之人了，不过也多半是什么被不重用不得志的官员，比如法正董和之类。这群人到了哪里估计都混不出来在刘备手下这么高的地位和这么好的待遇。

你说曹操不拘一格，不问品行，那刘备也做到了啊。法正睚眦必报，擅自报复仇人，算不算品行有亏？但是刘备能用，而且能够人尽其用，还惠及子孙。法正在军事上确实有一套，看一下局势就知道什么时候“可击”。我这么说吧，你可以打一局游戏看看自己在游戏里有没有这么好的判断力，但是人家实操都如此精准。刘备可以说是把他的能力发挥到了极限。

所以法正为什么以身犯险劝刘备避箭？我想他知道自己的处境，明白刘备对他有多大殊遇。这等知遇之恩是可以以死相报的。

刘备也能够用那些不喜欢自己的人。典型的例子有刘巴。这个人也是他的魅力点够不到的一个，对刘备是深恶痛绝。刘备到了江南，刘巴就跑到荆州找曹操，刘备占了荆州，刘巴就跑到交阯，也不知道刘备到底怎么得罪他了。然而这个人也是有文才和治国之才的人。会搞经济建设，也写得好文章。诸葛亮很赏识他多次推荐。

> 建安二十四年，先主为汉中王，巴为尚书，后代法正为尚书令。

这是一个什么水平？刘巴对他讨厌的牙根痒痒，落在刘备手里才勉强谢罪出来当官。刘备不但不怪罪他，还把尚书令这种职务都给了他，也让他修订蜀科，看起来对他非常信任了。不知道刘巴对这件事会作何感想，但在刘备的角度，能够用这样一个人，可以说是气度不凡了。

如前面所说，刘备用糜竺就是用其“有钱”，回报以利益不给他实权。他用所有人都是这样，你有什么我用你什么，让你人尽其用却不越俎代庖。有另一个例子就是许靖。

> 璋蜀郡太守许靖将逾城降，事觉，不果。璋以危亡在近，故不诛靖。璋既稽服，先主以此薄靖不用也。正说曰：“天下有获虚誉而无其实者，许靖是也。然今主公始创大业，天下之人不可户说，靖之浮称，播流四海，若其不礼，天下之人以是谓主公为贱贤也。宜加敬重，以眩远近，追昔燕王之待郭隗。”先主於是乃厚待靖。

你有虚名我就用你虚名，这个和糜竺的思路是一样的。后来许靖所做的也是“爱乐人物，诱纳后进，清谈不倦”，和法正所顾虑的人才问题正好相合。

从这件事看得出来， **刘备是听劝的，不会刚愎自用** 。就算他再有识人之能，毕竟也有看不到的地方，要其他人给他建议，他基本都能听。同理也有蒋琬，喝酒误事差点被刘备所杀，诸葛亮说此人能用，他就不杀而留用，果然是一代贤相。而彭羕一开始被重用，后来诸葛亮觉得此人不行劝他不要重用，刘备也不是听风就是雨，而是“加察羕行事”之后才把他贬官。

一个主君用人到这个份上，大概也就没什么可以挑剔的了。更不要说他一眼看透马谡不行这种事，感觉简直是火眼金睛。

当然要说善于用人礼贤下士并且有魅力能够吸引英雄人物为他所用，最集中的体现是诸葛亮。他一个人把这些要素都占全了。

三顾茅庐自然是刘备礼贤下士的典型事件，不过其实这件事疑点很多。易中天说诸葛亮不出山难道建设社会主义新农村吗？我们看得出来，诸葛亮肯定是关心天下大势的，应该也关心天下英雄，而且诸葛亮必然要出山。但是刘备在新野呆了六年，广纳贤才，士人多归附，唯独诸葛亮在家呆着就等他来请三次。这也就罢了，但是这三次还是曹操马上就要打过来的时候发生的，也就是说至少五年他们两个人都没见过面，徐庶是诸葛亮的朋友又在刘备身边，这是什么迷惑行为？

我有几种解释，一种是，诸葛亮的名声是这段时间逐渐积累起来的，而刘备也一样，他也是逐渐吸引了士人。荆州当时是全国文化中心，自然英杰人物辈出，诸葛亮肯定也要观察一下天下英雄才能做出判断，不能贸然行事。而刘备也是要逐渐才能了解各种人物。所以这样拖到了曹操即将南下的时候才发生了三顾茅庐。至于诸葛亮为啥一见面就同意跟他走了？这个请参考前文的刘备魅力部分，多半是和糜竺苏双张世平这些人一样被他勾了魂吧（。

还有一种是，其实所谓“凡三往，乃见”未必准确。诸葛亮说的是“三顾臣于草庐之中，咨臣以天下之事”，没说这三次是最后一次见到的，感觉更像是，三次来问他天下大事——甚至可能三都是个虚指，是多次的意思。也就是说可能这几年里，徐庶早早推荐了诸葛亮并且告诉刘备你要去亲自见他，他不会来见你。刘备早早也去了也见到了，但是诸葛亮当时没有下定决心出山，而是要多方观察——你所谓多方观察，还是要自己见面比较靠谱。其他有些主君不可能亲自去见，可以通过认识的人打听，比如诸葛瑾应该会给他推荐孙权，刘表他自己应该可以见到，还有其他的人不一而足。在多年的比较里面，更重要的是对刘备的了解加深，开始意识到这个人是一个有潜力的主公。于是他才有隆中对——如果大家仔细看看隆中对，会意识到这个谋划简直是为了刘备量身定做的。虽然说如果是给其他人谋划的话，他可以进行调整，但是毕竟最后成策如此之详尽逻辑清晰，看起来是下了功夫的，而且是针对刘备的情况下了功夫。如果他不是早就有投奔刘备的意思，怎么可能第一次见到刘备突然就想出这么一个针对刘备的发展策略来？但如果真的是第一次见刘备，见完了才想要出山，怎么可能把这样的天下计划说给他听？

鲁肃给孙权有个类似的榻上策，很多人津津乐道。鲁肃当时已经是孙权的宾客了，才会有此规划。再看诸葛亮隆中对这里的记载：

> “…………诚如是，则霸业可成，汉室可兴矣。”先主曰：“善！”於是与亮情好日密。

隆中对以后没有什么诸葛亮跟着刘备出山这样的记载，直接就是“于是”两个人关系很好。也就是说这可能是诸葛亮决定认刘备为主以后，才提出的方略。也就是说三顾茅庐的最后一顾——不管到底三是实数虚指——诸葛亮是先决定了随同刘备出山，然后才讲了隆中对。而在这之前那些互相试探也好，互相了解也罢，相请和推脱，如果有的话，都发生在之前的几顾。我个人觉得这样的推测更加合理一些。

如果是这样的话，三顾茅庐是个漫长的过程，刘备充满了耐心，等待一个年轻人做出一生的承诺。他既然识人，也知道此人才华能力，肯定是希望能为自己所用的，不然不会一次又一次去见这个比他小二十岁的青年，问他天下大事。但是诸葛亮不愿意马上出山，他也不会强求，而是在许多年里等着他认识这个世界和天下英雄。他真的笃信自己一定能够赢得诸葛亮青睐吗？我不知道，就像我也不知道他是不是从起兵开始，就笃信自己能够成一方霸业。但是他既然这么做了，就会坚持到底，直到等来一个结局。我想在交往的过程中，他很快就了解了诸葛亮是一个什么样的人，了解到了他的孤傲之下“时人莫之许也”的特殊才华和魅力。刘备洞察人心，自然也能够道出诸葛亮之所想所求，让他了解到自己可以尽其才，这也难怪他最终会被打动而随刘备出山。

> 袁子曰：张子布荐亮於孙权，亮不肯留。人问其故，曰：“孙将军可谓人主，然观其度，能贤亮而不能尽亮，吾是以不留。”

裴松之把这段话批驳的体无完肤，说孙权如果能“尽”，难道诸葛亮就留下了吗？这话要看这么说。首先，如果孙权能尽其能，诸葛亮一开始就不会跟刘备。其次，如果是诸葛亮见到孙权多番审视并且衡量自己的判断，倒也未见得不会这么说。他当初选择刘备，我想肯定因为刘备能够尽其才的缘故，而之所以能够做出这样的判断，和刘备的洞察人心以及坦诚相待是分不开的。

而且我再说一句，这个“尽”字真的非常有趣。不管他说没说过这样的话，至少这话确实能够代表他肺腑之所想——他从一开始，寻求的就是一个“尽”字，而最后也求仁得仁，甚至可能做到了他自己都没想到的极致。除了刘备，再没有谁能够让他这样绚烂地燃烧尽一生的才华和抱负，热情和信念。这是他毕生之所求，从出山开始就心心念念之事，到了最后想必成败得失，都不那么重要了。

刘备用诸葛亮主要是让他治国安民，理财理政，镇守后方，应当也有规划战略之类的工作。至于攻城略地，还是刘备亲力亲为的。

我一说到这里就想起我以前看过的无数次掐架，有些人一听说诸葛亮在刘备活着的时候没打什么仗主要是管理后方就觉得这是黑诸葛亮，或者觉得替他委屈刘备不重用不信任他诸如此类。我觉得怎么说呢，既然爱好三国，就应该多读读其他历史，才能明白三国很多事情是怎么运作的，不会贻笑大方。关于管后方和打仗这件事，汉高祖已经说得很清楚了：

> 今萧何未尝有汗马之劳，徒持文墨议论，不战，顾反居臣等上，何也？”高帝曰：“诸君知猎乎？”曰：“知之。”“知猎狗乎？”曰：“知之。”高帝曰：“夫猎，追杀兽兔者狗也，而发踪指示兽处者人也。今诸君徒能得走兽耳，功狗也。至如萧何，发踪指示，功人也。且诸君独以身随我，多者两三人。今萧何举宗数十人皆随我，功不可忘也。”群臣皆莫敢言。

萧何又是干什么的呢？刘邦打入秦宫殿以后，他收集图书律令，户口版籍，财政信息，诸如此类的东西，掌握了国家之要。后来他镇守关中，支持前线战事的粮饷，管理人民。后来天下一统他制定法律法规。当然他还有推举韩信这样的著名功劳。

对比下萧何和诸葛亮，就不难看出，诸葛亮在刘备手下也做的是这种“功人”的事情。萧何当时论功行赏当论首功，自然诸葛亮也是刘备集团除了刘备的二号人物。刘备真的做到了人尽其用，这是诸葛亮最擅长的事情，他也就让他把这个才华发挥到极致。让他镇守后方，也是刘备给他的最大信任。

至于那些觉得非要诸葛亮在战场上搞什么谋略才算不黑他的人，真的是被演义洗脑了，完全不懂当时国家大事孰轻孰重。

至于最后的白帝托孤，以及具体的刘备战略安排之类的，是后面章节的内容。在这里，分析至此，我想刘备的礼贤下士，知人善任，已经很清晰了。

这样一个人，难怪无论身份地位，学识能力，什么样的人都争相依附他。谁不愿意跟着一个有个人魅力，又能够人尽其用，又不在乎自己出身低微，同时又能够体察人情不苛责他人的主公呢？就算日子过得苦一点也没关系，反正刘备手下很多人出身就很苦了，跟着他也许还好一点点。

当然争夺天下，肯定不是只靠刷脸或者操纵人心。得人心者固然好，但是不可能自己毫无其他能力才华，就凭着识人和魅力闯天下。更何况你要在某方面用人，起码要对某方面的事情有基础认识——一个领导人自己可以不是专家，但是不能一窍不通。

（二）刘备的文武之能

前文所说刘备会用人得人心，有魅力而又能够礼贤下士让人们折服，这还不算是特别出乎意料的内容，毕竟“会用人”在三国演义里面也有所体现。而且最重要的是，刘备“能够让手下发挥所长”似乎暗合了人们对刘备的另一个错误印象，即刘备文武皆无所长，所以只能让手下人发挥其能力，为他尽心尽力四下奔走。

的确，在三国演义里面，刘备前期屡战屡败，几乎就没有什么像样的功绩。后来得了徐庶，在徐庶的帮助下赢了些战役，然后得到了诸葛亮，立即咸鱼翻身——所有的仗都是诸葛亮出主意打的，刘备好象除了吉祥物，就是诱饵，反正没什么实质性的用处。

至于文——倒不是文才什么的，主要是治国理政，这方面三国演义没有写，所以都没有什么印象。但是大家不知道为什么都记得一句“刘备不好读书”，从此他的文盲形象深入人心。这大概是因为大家把他和高祖也弄混了，大概觉得高祖在读书人帽子里面撒尿，他可能也没好哪去。我见过各种同人文把他写成这个书也没读过，那个典故也不知道的类型。

但是在这样的乱世，一个人真的能做到文武艺皆平常稀松毫无建树功劳，就全靠手下打天下吗？

我之前说过，刘备对手下人没有猜忌和杀害，基本上都能做到倾心以待。 **从大概趋势来看（例外肯定是有的），能够对臣子比较放心的主君一般有两个特点：第一，读过书。第二，军功主要在自己身上。** 大家可以想一下历史上那些以屠杀和猜忌功臣出名的皇帝，是不是比较不符合这两条。再想想那些自己靠军功和打仗起家的皇帝，尤其是有些文化的，又对功臣怎么样。

另外因为君主权力发展的缘故，历朝历代的君主和臣子的关系也不尽相同，这个就不细说了。

刘备给人的第一印象，大概是这两条都不符合。但是仔细想想好像又都符合。我下面就来详细分析一下。

**先说刘备的文化水平。**

三国演义里面提过一句“刘备师事郑玄、卢植”，不过演义非常凑巧地没说卢植到底是干嘛的。后面他出场的时候是刘备解广宗之围，卢植的身份是“卢中郎”，出现的时候还在带兵打仗。所以可能有人第一印象是觉得卢植是个什么军事家然后刘备和他学打仗……之类的。

广宗卢植战黄巾确有其事，被诬陷入狱也是事实。不过刘备似乎没有出现在这个战场上。这不是重点。重点是卢植的核心身份是汉末大儒。

> 作《尚书章句》、《三礼解诂》。时，始立太学《石经》，以正《五经》文字。

> 故北中郎将卢植，名著海内，学为儒宗，士之楷模，国之桢干也。

卢植著书立说学问非常好，后来唐宋时候配享孔庙，可见后世影响之深远。

 **所以刘备十五岁“母使游学”后来师从卢植，相当于上了当时名列前茅的私立大学。** 不说清华北大也得是个985级别的吧。这样的大儒也不是什么学生都收，虽然刘备和卢植是同乡，所以应该有点面子或者门路，但怎么说，就像本省市学生高考有分数优势，你也得成绩好才行。不是说你生在北京就必然能去清华北大，生在上海就是复旦同济随便选，还是要自己刻苦读书考上去的。所以刘备能被卢植收为徒弟，读书底子应该还不赖。

不过陈寿一句话就给刘备钉在了没文化的耻辱柱上：

> 先主不甚乐读书，喜狗马、音乐、美衣服。

但是这个其实是被很多人误解的。刘备不甚乐读书，但是也读了几年书，应该也学到了不少东西的。诸葛亮也提到过刘备讲治国之道，那也是一套一套的。

> 初，丞相亮时，有言公惜赦者，亮答曰：“治世以大德，不以小惠，故匡衡、吴汉不愿为赦。 **先帝亦言：‘吾周旋陈元方、郑康成间** ，每见启告治乱之道悉矣，曾不语赦也。若刘景升、季玉父子，岁岁赦宥，何益于治？’”

就再说直白点， **一个人上过北大，就算是北大倒数第一，那也是北大毕业生** 。你不能说他因为倒数第一不爱学习就是文化水平不行，这根本就是搞笑。刘备这种当时985水平学校的学生，和没文化应该八竿子打不着，只能说学术不精而已。

至于陈元方、郑康成又是谁呢？就是陈纪和郑玄。

陈纪可能没那么著名，我看了一下，他有《陈子》著作。其父子三人并称“三君”，他父亲陈寔可能更有名一些？

至于郑玄可是汉末不得不说的大牛人，当世大儒，学成一派。他是当时的经学大家，世称“郑学”，弟子千余人。

> 门人相与撰玄答诸弟子问《五经》，依《论语》作《郑志》八篇。凡玄所注《周易》、《尚书》、《毛诗》、《仪礼》、《礼记》、《论语》、《孝经》、《尚书大传》、《中候》、《乾象历》，又著《天文七政论》、《鲁礼 义》、《六艺论》、《毛诗谱》、《驳许慎五经异义》、《答临孝存周礼难》，凡百余万言。

大家感受一下（。

所以罗贯中强行把郑玄说成是刘备师父，是有点给他脸上贴金的意思了。罗贯中没解释卢植和郑玄有多牛，大概默认当时人应该多少知道一些？或者觉得这个不重要所以不需要解释。总之现代人是基本不知道了。

郑玄说是当时清华北大水平应该不为过。不过刘备大概在他那里也就算个旁听生吧。

但是不管怎么说，刘备十五岁游学，师从卢植，并且见过这些一代宗师级别的大儒，也听过他们传授学问和治国。不管他再怎么不好好读书，耳濡目染，应该也是有些学问的，至少不至于沦落到连六经啊汉书史记啊之类的东西都没读过还要他手下人教他的份上。

再说回刘备的正牌师父卢植，我先吐槽一个细节。

> 融外戚豪家，多列女倡歌舞于前。植侍讲积年，未尝转眄，融以是敬之。

卢植的师父马融比较逗，一边上课一边让人唱歌跳舞……这不知道是怎样的迷惑行为。而卢植就克制住了自己的欲望和杂念专心学习，还要不被打扰，也挺不容易的。我估计后来他看到自己这个徒弟刘备喜欢音乐，估计会引起多年以前的PTSD吧（。

不过话又说回来，你看人家马融不也是喜欢这些乱七八糟的东西，也不影响人家是著名的经学家。

好了我正经点。说说卢植的学问风格。

> 少与郑玄俱事马融，能通古今学，好研精而不守章句。……常怀济世志，不好辞赋，能饮酒一石。

卢植的风格是研究学问的精髓，但是不墨守词句本身，而且不好辞赋，不像当时很多人那样辞藻华丽文采风流。他应该是个言辞质朴的人。

刘备也没什么体现文采的地方。他留下来的书信之类的东西几乎为零，除了那个遗诏算是他的手笔，可以让人管中窥豹。

> 朕初疾但下痢耳，后转杂他病，殆不自济。人五十不称夭，年已六十有馀，何所复恨，不复自伤，但以卿兄弟为念。射君到，说丞相叹卿智量，甚大增脩，过於所望，审能如此，吾复何忧！勉之，勉之！勿以恶小而为之，勿以善小而不为。惟贤惟德，能服於人。汝父德薄，勿效之。可读汉书、礼记，间暇历观诸子及六韬、商君书，益人意智。闻丞相为写申、韩、管子、六韬一通已毕，未送，道亡，可自更求闻达。

这段内容没什么文采，但是仔细读来非常有味道，是一个 **感情浓厚而又真挚诚恳的人** 才能写出来的。“勿以恶小而为之，勿以善小而不为。”是传世名言，我隐约记得我很小的时候就知道这句话，但是后来知道是他说的那都是上高中的时候的事情了。现在看这句话感觉没什么，因为听太多都习惯了，但是能够把话说得如此精炼而又内容深刻隽永的，应该是一个感受和表达能力都非常好的人吧。

所以刘备虽然不擅长文采辞藻，但是 **他的表达非常精炼而真挚** ，作为一个几乎没有什么文章传世的人，能够留下这样的名句，也是因为他的思想和表达水平的确很高。我甚至觉得他应该起码有些公文书信之类的东西，但是在那样的乱世里，季汉又不置史官所以都没有留下来，真的非常可惜。

不过还有几个文字内容，其实可能是他的手笔。那就是他当皇帝的时候敕封群臣的诏书。一般来说皇帝的诏书不是他亲自起草的，应该是尚书台的活儿。但是首先这个东西是要皇帝过目批准的，如果皇帝要改改细节甚至自己动笔也是可能的。其次……大家看看刘备封诸葛亮为丞相的诏书这个风格：

> 朕遭家不造，奉承大统，兢兢业业，不敢康宁，思靖百姓，惧未能绥。於戏！丞相亮其悉朕意，无怠辅朕之阙，助宣重光，以照明天下，君其勖哉！

这段话自从出了那个广播剧预告以后就火了（。 大家对比一下这段和前面的遗诏，是不是感觉还是风格挺相似的？而且感觉几乎没有套话，都是诚恳之言。中间那个“於戏！”这种有点口语感的表达，还有这种简单明了，几句话说清楚的风格也非常符合他的一贯特点。“照明天下”感觉甚至是故意化用了诸葛亮表字“孔明”于其中，如此用心，应当不是简单的公务套话，更像是动了心思。即使是有尚书代笔，我也觉得多半刘备是改过的。

如果光看这个不明确大家可以去对比一下后主回复出师表让诸葛亮北伐的那个诏书，如果还不明确就对比一下曹操封公时候的皇帝诏书。那些太长了我不贴了，对比一下什么叫都是套话可以跳过不看，再看这个，我感觉就更加明显了。

另外三国志张飞传里面也有一段他赐爵给张飞的诏书，我就不贴了。那个很难判断到底是谁写的，不过风格还是更接近给诸葛亮这段的风格而不是其他的普遍公文。

刘备说话中也有很多类似这种非常一阵见血而且感受力表达力很强的内容，比如著名的“孤之有孔明，犹鱼之有水也”。

大家先不要笑（我已经隔着屏幕用神秘的某只天眼看到有些人的不怀好意笑容了），这句话他说出来的时候非常正直。有些人说他没文化故意用这种有些颜色的词语来形容他和诸葛亮的关系是让人误解吗？当然不是了！因为以前没人说过这句话，这词是他原创，所以他说是啥意思就是啥意思，后人觉得不是那是后人的问题好吗！

而且人家原话也不是如鱼得水……虽然如鱼得水也不是那个意思啊（。

至于“鱼水之欢”被用于形容不可说的内容是出自西厢记。刘备的时代没有人说过这种话更没有人把它当作那个意思。

但是这句话这么有名，一直以来流传广泛，一方面是因为君臣美谈，一方面也确实是他的表达非常真挚而且有内容，非常准确生动形象，所以才会演化成一个成语。

至于最后为啥变成这样的意思……我也不知道，大概各位文学大家在他们的君臣际会当中感受到了什么只可意会不可言传的东西吧（。

**再说刘备的军事能力** 。

我觉得大家对刘备战争能力的印象可能最直接的就是“屡战屡败”，所以觉得他打仗不行。

他是不是屡战屡败？这么说不是不对，他的确打败过很多次。他在前期担任过一堆县城的县级官员，但是不知道怎么都做不久，经常去官又到别处上任。其中高唐令那会儿是因为“为贼所破”，想来之前都是因为这个所以丢了城池。有一次他差点丢了命。

> 子平荐备於从事，遂与相随，遇贼於野，备中创阳死，贼去后，故人以车载之，得免。

~~刘备·获得技能：装死。~~

之后他得到了徐州，不过很快就被吕布坑了，之后军心动摇，与袁术战再败，广陵之困几乎全军覆没。

> 布取下邳，张飞败走。备闻之，引兵还，比至下邳，兵溃。收散卒东取广陵，与袁术战，又败。

吕布这段时间把他打得蛮惨的，打到他不得不冒险去投降曹操。而且投降了曹操还要被打。

> 吕布恶之，自出兵攻先主，先主败走归曹公。

> 布遣高顺攻之，曹公遣夏侯惇往，不能救，为顺所败，复虏先主妻子送布。

后来又得徐州，被曹操打败，再次丢了全家老小外带关羽。之后只要曹操一打他他就败，后来干脆不打了看到曹操就跑。

> 五年，曹公东征先主，先主败绩。

> 曹公既破绍，自南击先主。先主遣麋竺、孙乾与刘表相闻，……

这地方我插一句，官渡之战前那次“败绩”，魏书里面有这么一段记载：

> 备初谓公与大敌连，不得东，而候骑卒至，言曹公自来。备大惊，然犹未信。自将数十骑出望公军，见麾旌，便弃众而走。

这段我觉得怎么说，既然出自魏书，估计有对刘备的贬低成分在。说他看到曹操旗帜抛弃众人就跑，怎么说，不说这个行为人品如何，从军事策略上也说不通，他这样单独逃掉更危险。所以我觉得这个地方应该是要打个折扣的。不过他打败了是事实，可能是想跑的，不过估计被追上了打了七零八落，全都失散了，连关羽都被曹操抓去。

官渡之战的时候他还被曹仁击败过一次。

> 太祖与袁绍久相持於官渡，绍遣刘备徇氵隐强诸县，多举众应之。自许以南，吏民不安，太祖以为忧。仁曰：“南方以大军方有目前急，其势不能相救，刘备以强兵临之，其背叛固宜也。备新将绍兵，未能得其用，击之可破也。”太祖善其言，遂使将骑击备，破走之，仁尽复收诸叛县而还。

他这个惨状一直持续了下去，直到后来在荆州当阳一次惨败，差点就完蛋了。

但是那之后他突然咸鱼翻身，不知道为什么就开始一直打胜仗。一开始是和周瑜联合打曹操，接下来打荆州打益州甚至打汉中和曹操直接怼上也毫无惧怕。这个也确实奇怪了点，如果说他前期一直打败仗，后期则一直打赢，那么大家理解成中间他因为得到了诸葛亮所以大翻盘，也不奇怪了。

但是事情真的是这样吗？

首先看他前期到底是什么状态。

我前面列举了一大堆他打败仗的事情。但是问题是， **他也不是光打败仗。他有很多战绩，可是大多被人忽略了。**

打黄巾军时期：

> 先主率其属从校尉邹靖讨黄巾贼有功，除安喜尉。

> 大将军何进遣都尉毌丘毅诣丹杨募兵，先主与俱行，至下邳遇贼，力战有功，除为下密丞。

> 融逼急，乃遣东莱太史慈求救于平原相刘备。备惊曰：“孔北海乃复知天下有刘备邪？”即遣兵三千救之，贼乃散走。

领徐州之后：

> 袁术来攻先主，先主拒之於盱眙、淮阴。

> 杨奉、韩暹寇徐、扬间，先主邀击，尽斩之。

从曹操那里逃跑以后：

> 东海昌霸反，郡县多叛曹公为先主，众数万人，遣孙乾与袁绍连和，曹公遣刘岱、王忠击之，不克。

> 绍遣先主将本兵复至汝南，与贼龚都等合，众数千人。曹公遣蔡阳击之，为先主所杀。

投奔刘表之后：

> 使拒夏侯惇、于禁等於博望。久之，先主设伏兵，一旦自烧屯伪遁，惇等追之，为伏兵所破。

是的， **这里是著名的博望坡。这一仗是刘备打的** ——当时刚到刘表那里，应该也没有徐庶或者其他荆州谋士之类的什么事——而且是使了个诈；这种军事计谋在三国演义里面好象稀松平常每天都在用，其实真历史上打仗并不是随时随地都用这样的计谋的。但是刘备其实用过不止一次，虽然并不是次次成功，后面我还会提到。

我应该没有能够列举他那段时间全部的战役，所以也不能强行对比到底打赢了还是打输了多，但是看起来， **绝对不是“刘备前期只要打仗就打败仗”，甚至可能打赢比输的次数还多。**

我们对比一下他什么时候打赢什么时候打败。

打败他的人有：早期的无名黄巾军，吕布及其手下高顺，袁术，曹操及其手下曹仁。

他打败的人有：各种黄巾军，袁术，杨奉，韩暹，曹操的手下众将领，包括：刘岱，王忠，蔡阳，夏侯惇，于禁。

我插一句：蔡阳大家还记得吧？演义里面，关羽过五关斩六将之后单挑杀了蔡阳与刘备和张飞化解误会，就是这个人。虽然说历史上他倒不见得是被刘备亲手杀的，但是当时打仗也不是两个将领出来单挑，是刘备指挥军队打败了他并且导致他战死是不假的。所以这又是刘备的功劳被挪到别人身上一次。

其中刘备被吕布打败的第一次，和被袁术打败那次，是因为被吕布偷袭大后方，相当于被盟友背后捅刀子（ ~~到最后刘备应该很熟悉这个感觉了~~ ）又乱了军心所以一败再败，和他的军事能力毫无关系，非要说大概只能说他外交能力有点问题，而且这个还涉及到张飞和吕布属下的矛盾，不多说。

 **所以前期真的一直打得刘备到处逃窜的，还真是只有曹操** 。而且非要曹操大军亲自来，才能打败刘备，只要他一派别的将领来打他，几乎是必然团灭，除了曹仁那一次之外。

于是刘备曾经颇为得瑟：

> 备谓岱等曰：“使汝百人来，其无如我何；曹公自来，未可知耳！”

你们这样的来一百个都不是我的对手ry，也是很狂了。结果曹操果然亲自来了，他就不未可知而是非常确定地拔腿就跑了，杯具ry

你可以说刘岱，王忠，蔡阳之类无名之辈确实打败一百个都不算数，杨奉韩暹不过就是董卓爪牙残部也不算什么，那夏侯惇和于禁不是无名之辈了吧？照样被刘备耍得团团转。

但是他还是打不过曹操啊？这没错，曹操拥有的地盘跨州连郡，兵力也至少有几万人，而且有相对稳定的后方和补给路线。但是刘备当时又什么水平？

一开始刘备到徐州的时候：

> 时先主自有兵千馀人及幽州乌丸杂胡骑，又略得饥民数千人。既到，谦以丹杨兵四千益先主，先主遂去楷归谦。

后来被吕布打败求和回到小沛：

> 复合兵得万馀人。

刘备一开始的兵力构成，都是什么各种乱七八糟的胡人饥民，陶谦给他那点人算是比较好的正规军了。

我们要知道军队打仗不是靠个人勇猛， **士兵之间的配合和阵型非常重要，** 甚至是决定因素。别的不说吧，就现代战争已经很机动灵活了，但是你们要不是一个小队配合作战，你换弹没有队友火力压制，保证死都不知道怎么死的。古代更是要讲究阵型和配合，打仗不是打群架，军队往往是一旦阵型散了，基本上也就没戏了。

 **所以那时候必须有一支经过训练的精锐部队，才能谈什么称霸一方，** 否则就是勉强自保都难。刘备这种乱七八糟凑起来的军队，肯定战斗力是不行的。比如饥民什么的，不训练让他们打仗，不拖后腿就不错了，赢是没希望的。

所以刘备为什么很多次不打就逃跑？他知道自己没有合适的军队啊，都是些乱七八糟的杂牌军，怎么和曹操训练有素的精锐对敌？这是不可能的。而且他每次都是到一个地方就被打，根基不稳，弄不好内部都要出问题的。他怎么敢冒险？

至于那些黑他逃跑就是怂就是没能耐的人……我只能借用一句之前看过的一位木户孝允粉的话来怼回去： **“不逃跑怎么办，难道等死吗？”** ~~（所以说暗荣什么时候出幕末维新无双让我凑齐我的逃命三人组。~~

然而哪怕情况再糟糕，刘备也靠着这些杂牌军，靠着他超强的人格魅力和凝聚力，一直周旋于几大势力之间——当时他周围就有袁术，吕布，曹操，还有董卓残部偶尔出没，大部分人都比他实力强大，可谓强敌环伺。刘备地盘狭小，除了偶尔据有徐州，基本上大部分时间只有一城之地，甚至有时候这个城都被人抢去了。

 **在这样艰难的处境里，他能够靠着有限的资源和兵力打败所有除了当时的大佬巨鳄们所有的其他势力，并且能够对付曹操手下的大部分将领，这已经很不容易了。** 曹操官渡之战以后基本统一北方，其士气正高昂，刘备还能够在荆州与他手下著名猛将夏侯惇对敌并且用巧计把他打退，这军事水平要说差，大概没有人能算好的了。

 **我们看一个人的军事水平，不能光看他打败了打赢了多少次，还要看当时的实力对比。** 刘备的实力和曹操可以说是天壤之别，按易中天的话说，换了一般人不说早就自杀了也心灰意冷了，但是他就这么败中求胜，居然也颇有些战绩。我认为简单说他前期屡战屡败进而得出结论说他军事能力不行，是非常不客观公正的，甚至和事实是背道而驰的。

这是前期，后期从刘备和孙权联合开始，那就是蛟龙入海，马上腾云驾雾再无人能挡。赤壁火烧曹操大军，取荆州，定益州，夺汉中，定三分天下。虽然后来迅速杯具了，但是和他前期相比就算后来的杯具都杯具得浪漫许多。

刘备打了这么多年仗，也是有所进步的。刚起兵那会儿，他被一大堆拿着钉耙锄头粪叉子的农民起义军都打到不得不假装尸体被人抬回来，到荆州以后就可以在博望坡玩火伏兵击败夏侯惇了。再到后来他就可以带着数万兵马和曹操对刚。人不怕起点低，就怕没有进步。刘备的进步可以说是相当大。

三国演义自从诸葛亮出场，刘备的双商就全面掉线再也无法联网，一直掉到最后东征终于彻底短路。所以新三国刘备一句“没了你朕就不能自立了吗”可以炸起一堆弹幕“是啊！不然呢！”

当然我们不能和电视剧这种……疑似打情骂俏的狗血扯淡剧情置气。其实要我说刘备也的确是非要有诸葛亮不可，不然不可能有后来的三分天下，但是这个事情具体的运作方式，可能和很多人印象里的不一样。

诸葛亮的事情我之后再说，先说刘备在长坂坡逃出生天以后的军事行动，毕竟这个是说他军事实力的。

很多人对赤壁之战的印象是：主要是东吴出力曹操一次被烧溃不成军；刘备只负责后续抄拣曹操的残兵败将结果还特么把曹操放跑了；诸葛亮促成联盟并且协助周瑜包括草船借箭和借东风居功至伟。

这三句话里面对的大概有半句。就是诸葛亮促成联盟的确居功至伟。

剩下的……没了。

话说现在没人还相信借东风是真的了吧？好像古代就有人觉得他就是算出来天时了ry

这不是重点。重点是，演义的赤壁部分大部分都是虚构。我之前写过一个考据，可以选取其中一些内容并且加以细化。

首先说说到底谁出力多少。这个其实是一笔烂账不好算的。但是光看兵力对比，我们可以发现刘备和周瑜的兵力差不多相当。

刘备手下有关羽水军+刘备残余军队合起来一万人左右，刘琦一万人左右，合起来是两万。东吴那边有三万兵马，但是前线周瑜应该是带了两万人，当然孙权手里还有一万人，不过没有完全投入赤壁战场，而是很快被孙权带领投入进攻合肥。也就是说 **赤壁之战刘备和孙权投入兵力相当，孙权略多一些，并不存在“东吴出兵出力刘备坐享其成”这种事情** 。

刘备倒是想要坐享其成啊，但是孙权和周瑜他们答应吗ry

关于赤壁之战的记载，三国志可以说是乱七八糟，我随便引用几个。

先主传：

> 与曹公战於赤壁，大破之，焚其舟船。先主与吴军水陆并进，追到南郡，时又疾疫，北军多死，曹公引归。

吴主传：

> 瑜、普为左右督，各领万人，与备俱进，遇於赤壁，大破曹公军。公烧其馀船引退，士卒饥疫，死者大半。

周瑜传：

> 盖放诸船，同时发火。时风盛猛，悉延烧岸上营落。顷之，烟炎张天，人马烧溺死者甚众，军遂败退，还保南郡。

武帝纪：

> 公至赤壁，与备战，不利。于是大疫，吏士多死者，乃引军还。（裴注：公船舰为备所烧，引军从华容道步归，……）

其中刘备和曹操的传里面强调的都是刘备打败了曹操。周瑜传主要讲的是周瑜黄盖怎么放火烧了船，吴主传则说的是刘备和东吴军队同时进军打败了曹操。但不管怎么说，可以看出这个战争的过程， **也是刘备和周瑜都出了力的** 。有可能是二人合兵一处，但更有可能的是分别进攻。东吴先锋的火船数也并不多，根据周瑜传，大概有几十艘小船。曹操应该有十几万大军，水军数量可观，说是有几千艘船，这几千艘船绝对不可能都挤在同一个渡口里被几十艘船烧，应该是沿着江面有很多渡口。那么最有可能的情况就是 **刘备和周瑜分别在不同的地方烧曹操的船。**

而曹操本人也许是和刘备对上了，所以武帝纪才会强调是“与备战，不利”。

综合以上来看， **刘备在赤壁之战中是有大功劳的** ，这一仗可以说是打得极为漂亮。

至于草船借箭借东风啥的，包括什么群英会蒋干盗书……大家看个热闹就好。

紧接着就是取荆州之战。

> 先主表琦为荆州刺史，又南征四郡。武陵太守金旋、长沙太守韩玄、桂阳太守赵范、零陵太守刘度皆降。庐江雷绪率部曲数万口稽颡。

> 备、瑜等复追至南郡，曹公遂北还......十四年，瑜、仁相守岁馀，所杀伤甚众。

> 备与瑜等复共追。曹公留曹仁等守江陵城，径自北归......

**刘备自己打下来荆南四郡，往南郡追击曹操是周瑜和刘备一起打的。** 后来刘备借南郡的一部分和长沙、武陵中他未占领的部分，自此据有大部分荆州。刘备在荆州非常得人心，原来刘表的手下都“多叛来投”刘备，孙权大概也觉得自己占着这几块地自讨没趣，管又不好管，不如做了人情借给他算了。当然他要的时候要的是比这个大。荆州这件事我考据过，不过等到后面章节还会重新再提及。

这段时间诸葛亮在干什么？

> 先主遂收江南，以亮为军师中郎将，使督零陵、桂阳、长沙三郡，调其赋税，以充军实。（零陵先贤传云：亮时住临烝。）

诸葛亮的工作一直都是理民治军管理后勤补给，安定地方制定法律，这一系列的事情。

总结来说， **赤壁-荆州之战是孙刘联军共同抵抗曹操，刘备和周瑜并力烧毁大部分曹操水军船只并且击退曹军，一直追到南郡，曹操北还，周瑜和曹仁对峙并最终取下南郡；而同时刘备取荆南四郡，四郡望风归降，刘备占领荆州大部分地区；最后刘备愈发发展壮大，人心归附，于是借南郡和其余孙权控制的荆州部分，孙权看情况如此也就借了** 。

这段时间里，刘备可以说是所向披靡，曹操不敌，四郡束手。而且他占荆州占得理直气壮——这里甚至和他的军事能力都没太大关系了，主要还是靠魅力取胜。感觉四郡投降是早有打算，刘备一来很快就投降了，没有什么太大的抵抗。四郡攻略战里面刘备是总指挥，也没有什么乱七八糟的阴谋诡计。有人说周瑜只占南郡而刘备占了荆南四郡这公平吗？第一，这是他自己打下来的，人家四郡投降了那能怎么办？第二，南郡临长江，经济发达人口繁盛，而荆南四郡越往西南人口越少也不发达，其实不是什么好地方。第三，刘备主要靠的还是人心，最后孙权不得不借给他荆州，也是因为他人心所向，他能这么快取得四郡也是因为这个，这是大势所趋。

所以这段在三国演义里面可以说是把刘备彻底黑成了煤球。演义里周瑜理直气壮宣布赤壁之战是我东吴出力最多所以荆州都该是我们的，刘备诸葛亮假装说好的好的我们不抢荆州；然后趁着他和曹仁死磕，诸葛亮设了一堆计谋派了一堆人取了荆州甚至连南郡都抢走了，周瑜还受了重伤，气个半死。刘备在这个过程中什么都没干，唯一负责的事情就是孙权数次派人来质问他的时候他大哭耍赖就是不还，软硬兼施地赶走东吴使者，整个就是个老赖，不但老赖，还什么都没干。从赤壁之战他就在江夏呆着不动，借东风是诸葛亮的，后来截击曹操是诸葛亮安排别的将领去的，最后取四郡也是一样，刘备的任务就是忽悠使者——还不是他本人忽悠，他要和诸葛亮唱双簧，他就负责出个脸。

对比历史和演义我们可以看到，在历史上功劳赫赫而人心所向的刘备，在演义里面变成老赖家里蹲，这也难怪大家对他没什么好印象了。

荆州过后下一个军事行动是取益州。刘备带了庞统亲自出征。关于刘备的用兵，我不用说太多的细节，大概讲一下：

首先， **刘备这一举动非常危险** 。他一旦入川，首先要带走大部分的精锐部队，荆州可能会暴露在曹操的威胁之下。其次如果出了什么意外，他和荆州联系断绝，将会是极大的灾难。而且刘备心里憋着要取得蜀地才打赢入川帮助刘璋，决定见机行事，刘璋难道能完全信任他？他知道这一去风险很大，但是他还是决定冒险一试，带三万人入蜀。

事实上他确实也身处险境，刘璋当然不是特别信任他，具体细节别的章节有提到，总之最后两人翻脸的原因是刘备收到孙权求救，向刘璋要兵要补给救援孙权，刘璋只给了一半。

刘备当时在葭萌，如果大家看一下地图可以看出来，葭萌的位置可以说是深入益州，根本无法和荆州大本营沟通。刘璋不给后勤补给，后来因为张松密通刘备被告发，刘璋干脆下命令不让刘备过沿途关卡郡县，“敕关戍诸将文书勿复关通先主”。这就相当于直接翻脸了。

 **没有足够的补给，又被刘璋刁难，刘备当时情况万分危急。** 吴范传中提到：

> 后吕岱从蜀还，遇之白帝，说备部众离落，死亡且半，事必不克。

这种时候对比起前期的一些危险时刻来说，也不遑多让了。但是刘备已经不是当年一打就跑的败阵将军了。他很快诱杀白水关守将，派黄忠、卓膺进军，开始反击。

> 先主大怒，召璋白水军督杨怀，责以无礼，斩之。

打到梓潼的时候王连坚守，刘备干脆绕过王连。

> 先主起事葭萌，进军来南，连闭城不降，先主义之，不强偪也。

快速推进之后刘备与黄忠、卓膺占领涪城。这时候才算是化解了没有后勤补给的危机。这段时间他的进军可谓干净利落抢占先机，有人建议刘璋迁民而刘璋犹豫未能采纳，最后刘备在他下决定之前占据了涪城，化险为夷。

刘备进军的时候，葭萌大本营只派了霍峻用几百人看守。刘璋也确实曾经派人打过葭萌的主意，不过没有成功。 **刘备用兵其实非常果敢猛进，几乎是每次都背水一战以死相拼，** 这一次也是一样。

 **之后进军非常顺利，可以说是连战连捷** ，李严、费观、吴懿投降，一直打到雒城。此地因为是刘璋的儿子守城所以不能投降了（。这里刘备颇费了一番功夫，还折损了庞统。这段时间刘备攻占了周围的很多郡县。

与此同时诸葛亮和张飞、赵云带兵从荆州出发。这里面有个细节。诸葛亮出发入川和庞统死亡是同年，但是，刘备不是因为没了军师就不能打仗了，所以必须让诸葛亮去帮他，而是 **诸葛亮带着张飞进军益州本来就是作战计划的一部分。**

> 先主自葭萌还攻璋，亮与张飞、赵云等率众溯江，分定郡县，与先主共围成都。

他们的作用是举兵共进，和刘备合兵一处围困刘璋。刘备自北向南下，而诸葛亮和张飞沿水路而上从南边包围成都，还有赵云一路兵马，三路并围，这是他们的战略部署。事实也证明这样的计划非常成功，因为有马超的协助，很快成都投降。

刘璋手下的那些将领和曹操的比起来还是差远了的，刘备看起来在入川取蜀作战中没有太大的艰难险阻，也没吃什么太大的亏，除了一开始比较糟糕。不过他损失了庞统，这对他来说是一个很大的打击，他想起来就哭一场——之前他虽然打了很多败仗，也有很多人离他而去，但是这样一个重要的人因为他的霸业战死，好像是头一次。他应该还是非常受震动的。

但不管怎么说，取蜀作战简直一帆风顺，刘备除了雒城基本没遇到实质性的阻碍。而且之前他以身犯险，最不明朗情况最不确定的时刻是他撑下来的，后来刘璋意欲迁民也是他抢占军机一路推向涪城最后取得了最好的时机，才能够化险为夷——否则他们真的就要如郑度计划的那样，只能逃窜被擒了。入蜀之战虽然是多军并力， **但是显然是刘备为主力，其余的人都只是配合** 。

而且从庞统传我们可以看出来，庞 **统作为军师，主要是给刘备出战略上的建议** ，比如上中下三策。但是真的打仗，是他自己亲自指挥的。战略和战术是不一样的。公允地说， **刘备确实在战略上有个短板** ，他的战术非常骚操作神走位，各种机会把握得非常好，但是如果战场一大他就有点控制不住；自然，制定个发展规划这种东西更是严重超纲，所以才必须要诸葛亮的隆中对不可。

但是演义中所讲的那些军略诡计包括用兵的时机，恰好是“战术”的一部分，而战略是大布局，比如隆中对就是个很大的战略。

再综合上一篇说到的刘备懂人心洞察人性的长处，非要说写一个故事的话，刘备应该是天天搞计谋玩心理战的那个人，然后庞统和诸葛亮之类谋臣是给他制定大计划分析局势的人。

但是搞计谋这种事情，虽然不算坏事，但显然也不是一个明君应该做的事情，所以刘备这点功劳在演义里都被瓜分掉了。军师将领们负责 ~~挣钱养家~~ 运筹帷幄决胜千里，他只负责 ~~貌美如花~~ 垂拱而治。

谁能想到这个脑门上贴着个“仁义明君”标签的刘备，其实是一个自己把自己扔出去当“功狗”的老革呢？

如果说入蜀作战还都是打一打阿猫阿狗，刘备冒险也无所谓，接下来的汉中之战那就是真的对上了他一生中最大的敌人——曹操，就算是曹操来汉中之前，汉中守将也都是曹操手下的大牛人，夏侯渊张郃哪个不是盖世名将？结果刘备偏偏不信这个邪。

一开始其实打得并不算顺利。先是雷铜、吴兰被斩杀，接着刘备被堵在了阳平关门口，陈式的进攻被打退。此时此刻曹操已经开始出兵亲自对付刘备。如果曹操亲自守在汉中，那刘备的日子就不好过了。蜀地的地形大家也知道，非常险峻崎岖，经常是一夫当关万夫莫开。之前陈式就是试图翻山被阻击。三国有个特别牛逼的翻山成功的例子，就是魏灭蜀汉之战邓艾的绝地反击，一战成名——真的是脑洞大到一定境界才会干出这种事。

**刘备在打汉中的时候，干了一件低配版的翻山作战的事。**

> 二十四年春，自阳平南渡沔水，缘山稍前，於定军兴势作营。

根据大佬的[考据所画出来的图](https://pic4.zhimg.com/v2-4c6967010c4e19233cd1882c7c9db652_r.jpg)， **刘备“缘山稍前”看起来简单四个字，其实也颇为冒险，等于翻山越过阳平关，绕到夏侯渊侧翼** 。当然米仓山不比摩天岭，不需要太过悲壮就能翻过去，但是这样进军还是非常危险的，一旦被阻击就可能全军覆没，而且补给后勤都成问题，如果阳平关下的守将败了，刘备自己就进退无路。 **可以说他这是背水一战，抱了必死的信念。**

但是如前所说， **刘备打仗充满了骚操作神走位，** 越到后来越明显。到了这个时候是他的军事水准极盛时期，这点冒险和之前死人堆里逃生比可能都不算什么。

这么一来夏侯渊不但没有了阳平关依托阻挡刘备，反而被刘备占了地势险要的之处，就彻底没有了任何优势，马上进入劣势。他只好被动地“将兵来争其地。”

> 二十四年正月，备夜烧围鹿角。渊使张郃护东围，自将轻兵护南围。

> 备挑郃战，郃军不利。渊分所将兵半助郃，为备所袭，渊遂战死。

> 渊将兵来争其地。正曰：“可击矣。”先主命黄忠乘高鼓噪攻之，大破渊军，渊等授首。

这地方插一句：法正之前说服刘备攻打汉中，现在又临阵指挥局势把握得当，可见他是对战略和战术都很擅长。照理说战术其实很多来自实践，但是法正并不算带兵实践特别多的人，但还是如此能把握战机，看起来是有天赋了——可惜天不假年，不然后来很多的事情还难说得很。

夏侯渊一死曹军就陷入了被动，曹操本人只好亲自抵达前线。曹操听说了法正计策以后还酸了刘备一下：

> 曹公西征，闻正之策，曰：“吾故知玄德不办有此，必为人所教也。”

曹操估计想的是：当初我和他打他都不敢交手，现在倒是逞能起来了，看起来是有人帮忙才有这个成绩。

不过我觉得就算没有法正，刘备打败夏侯渊也是迟早的事情。 **他能够冒险翻山抢占定军山，就已经占了上风，** 接下来就是个时机问题。况且他毕竟是总指挥，法正一个人不一定能照顾到整个战局，也许他本来的工作就是盯着这种转瞬即逝的时机，而刘备本人则是顾整个战局的。

这地方我插个细节，刘备听说曹操来了，说过一句话：

> 曹公虽来，无能为也，我必有汉川矣。

对比之前的“曹公自来，未可知耳！”的狂言，这话非常简单平淡，但是这才是充满了自信和务实的一句言辞。两者对比能看出刘备的成长，更看出这些年来他坚韧不拔，恒心终得所偿的欣慰。

阳平关是汉中的门户，夏侯渊一死，曹军阳平关的优势就没有了。接下来两人隔汉水对峙，要做的事情就是互相骚扰对方的粮道。当然曹操一开始军势强盛，进攻刘备。不过刘备有地势之利。于是两人就在这里拉锯战。

> 先主与曹公争，势有不便，宜退，而先主大怒不肯退，无敢谏者。矢下如雨，正乃往当先主前，先主云：“孝直避箭。”正曰：“明公亲当矢石，况小人乎？”先主乃曰：“孝直，吾与汝俱去。”遂退。

这段著名的避箭梗应该就出自这个地方。可见这时候刘备面对曹操主力还是不占太大便宜。而且也看得出来他打仗的时候……是有点二虎的。为将者以怒临阵，并不是一件好事，不过面对曹操这个老对手，刘备应该心里百感交集，不知道想起什么伤心事了，又是作战当口，自然情绪不受控制。

刘备的情绪细节以后再说。总之一开始曹操主动而刘备被动，但很快曹操因为粮道被骚扰，军士多有逃亡，曹操坚持不下去了。刘备则是势在必得。最后曹操迁徙汉中百姓，退出汉中，刘备在后面猛追不舍，曹操损失惨重。

诸葛亮说曹操当时“仅能自脱”，这里大概有夸大的成分，曹操应该不至于全军覆没，但是损失肯定少不了的。当时曹魏境内多有叛乱响应刘备——这也不足为奇，想想当时荆州怎么大家就哗啦啦都跟着刘备走了的。这一次刘备打了这么大胜仗，大家更是引颈望归了。

当然有个说法是曹操这时候本来就没想和刘备好好打，一开始就是要迁走百姓把汉中给刘备留下。不是也有人给刘备断言他打汉中“得其地不得其民”嘛。如果曹操一开始就认真对待刘备，也许就赢了。

但是这怎么说呢，如果有个人说“我当年就是没好好学习，我要是高三努力了我就考上清华了”。你信他能考上清华吗？

而且谁叫你不努力来着ry

汉中一战刘备达到了全盛时期。虽然其后亢龙有悔，然而毕竟刘备起于草莽，靠自己的力量一点一点打到这个位置，就算最后有什么遗憾，他的一生其实也是圆满的。

（这地方我实在不知道怎么反驳演义的叙事了，因为绝大部分都不一样，感觉就是平行宇宙的故事，所以大家忘记演义的汉中之战吧ry）

到此为止， **刘备的几个战略要地：荆州，益州和汉中，都是他自己打下来的，** 而且除了荆州，其他两个地方都是他把脑袋别在裤腰带上，拼了老命打的。打下汉中的时候他年近六旬，还能这么玩命，也算是个狠角色了。他在战场上神出鬼没，而且什么危险干什么，置生死于不顾。他也的确会把握战机，战场直觉相当好。一般人对上这样的敌人真的是毫无办法，除非运气特别好，不然肯定要被他咬上一口，很疼的。

但是偏偏他最后碰上了陆逊。

其实他输给陆逊也不算丢人。陆逊打仗就没输过，而且两次大捷都是震动天下那种，说他三国第一也不算过分，至少前三名里面必然有他一个。陆逊就是不吃刘备这一套疯比路数，极端谨慎。他自己都说：

> 备是猾虏，更尝事多，其军始集，思虑精专，未可干也。

有说法是当年孙权其实想要亲征，不是特别信任陆逊。毕竟孙家灭了陆家满门，加上其他的零碎恩怨情仇，我不多说大家也懂。如果真的孙权亲征，这故事就有意思了。然而历史不能假设，叹息。

陆逊的战略战术自然都是没话说的。刘备还想用老办法取胜，结果被发现了：

> 先遣吴班将数千人於平地立营，欲以挑战。诸将皆欲击之，逊曰：“此必有谲，且观之。”备知其计不可，乃引伏兵八千，从谷中出。

当初夏侯惇和于禁就是这么被打败的，这次也是其他将领要战陆逊不让。看得出来，如果换了第二个人领兵，刘备这次计谋就成功了。可惜对上了陆逊这种名将，才英雄末路，这也是没办法的事情。

夷陵之战其实我可以在别的篇章多说一下，这里稍微提一下，就是想说，刘备在这场战斗里面 **没有任何低级错误** ；而那些比较明显的失误，其实很大程度上是客观因素而非他本人的水平问题。至于著名的连营七百里，那是曹丕听传言听的，其实三峡整个都没有七百里。有考据说三峡只有五百里，因为地形限制 **刘备分营大概只有二百余里** ，虽然这也很影响战斗，但是地形所限，这也是无奈之举，并且兵力相对来说还算集中。而且和赤壁烧船不可能一次都烧掉一样，陆逊火攻肯定也不是一次性烧掉刘备全部营寨，火攻更大的是降低士气使首尾不能相顾。但是因为史料缺失，地理位置不明确，具体战役的过程就非常扑朔迷离——甚至 **刘备的军队数量都不确定，根据多种史料对比和被攻破营垒数量计算，估计在5-6万左右，也可能稍微多一点** ，最夸张的说他损失八万人，这都是夸张说法，估计不会超过7万。

**而陆逊明确记载是五万人。**

> 黄武元年，刘备率大众来向西界，权命逊为大都督、假节，督朱然、潘璋、宋谦、韩当、徐盛、鲜于丹、孙桓等五万人拒之。

所以这算什么以少胜多的战役……根本就是 **势均力敌** 。刘备虽然输了，也不是带着绝对优势的兵力送人头去的。

至于演义什么七十万大军大家看看就好。 ~~要是把演义里面所有的军队数字都加起来是真的的话，当时中国人可以一口气吞并整个欧亚大陆还能渡个海非洲殖民一下（。到时候弄不好美洲就不是哥伦布发现了而是早一千多年孙权发现了现在美国人都说南京话（。~~

到现在为止我总结了一下刘备打过的所有战役。不过他出兵短暂和孙权对峙最后湘水之盟这种没打起来的，不算在军事之内，所以暂时不说。

总结起来说，刘备打仗虽然不算是天赋型将领，对于战略也不算擅长，但是 **战场指挥能力，战斗直觉，以及胆量和勇气，那都是没得说的** 。刘备并不是人们想象中的屡战屡败只有靠各种军师才能打仗，更不是坐在军营里或者出现在战场上当吉祥物和诱饵。几乎每一次战役他都是 **亲身指挥** ，而且是 **把最危险的战斗给自己，让别人替他看守后方。**

**他打起仗来是不要命的，几次都是置之死地而后生。而且他擅长使用计谋，例如伏兵和诈退，诱敌深入。他的生存能力极好，几次都是绝地反击，死中求生，不能赢也要保全自己的实力。**

彭羕说他“老革”虽是辱骂之词，但是其实也不算全错。这样的风格就是个典型的老兵风格，当然老兵在战场上锻炼出来，不说成为一代名将，至少也是智勇双全之主。

一般来说名臣名将如果被皇帝猜忌，无非“功高震主”四个字。一路看下来， **刘备这一生从草莽英雄做到季汉皇帝，哪一个臣子能够做到功高震主？** 恐怕是连他的零头都赶不上。这样一个主君，根本不需要忌惮任何人。

事实上不管是季汉内外，他都是威名赫赫。魏略有记载说：

> 始，国家以蜀中惟有刘备。备既死，数岁寂然无声，是以略无备预；而卒闻亮出，朝野恐惧，陇右、祁山尤甚，故三郡同时应亮。

诸葛亮第一次北伐为什么三郡马上投降？因为他们觉得刘备死了季汉就没人能打出来了。这是什么水平？不具体比较军略水平， **至少说战功和名望，刘备当是季汉第一人。**

最后补充一点：至于有人说他个人武力值和战斗力……这个没有具体记载，就算有也没法比较。除了一句“平原刘子平知备有武勇”能说明他还比较能打之外就没什么具体的了。

但是他早期那个到处颠沛流离几次差点没命的状态，包括后来屡次作死身入险境，这个人的勇武虽然不比手下名将关张赵，也绝对不是个废物需要各种人保护他。他在夷陵之战在被打败以后都还“陈兵自绕”想要凭借地势再挽回劣势，彻底失败后能够只身逃脱重重围困，可见他的战斗力应该还是不差的——那时候他都六十多岁了。

总之刘备从文武来说，虽然不算当时顶尖，但至少真的是优秀。我个人觉得我涉及到的三点里面，他的 **魅力/用人/领导能力 >军事能力>文化/政治能力**。他最短板的也在治民理政和战略上。这一点后面会涉及到，所以这里不多说。但是不管怎么说，他即使在短板能力上，也非一无是处，还是具有主君该有的能力值的。

至此，我尽力重塑了历史向刘备的领导能力和文武才能，我相信这样一个刘备，比起人们平时从小说中得到的那个形象，要更加让人着迷。

而三国演义因为简化了历史上复杂而多变的种种能力要求，把人物能力简单变成文=“谋略”，武=“武力”的超级简化公式。带兵打仗就是用阴谋诡计，而真刀真枪的时候就是武将单挑拼武力——至少这些东西是会大费笔墨来写的，而真正的这些复杂而又有趣的人物属性，则因为其平面化的塑造人物而无法表达，又因为其民间叙述特征而不能够展现战事背后的政治外交经济上的种种内容，所以不得不把人物都挤在一个平面上来表达。因此刘备在这样被严重挤压的叙事当中，成了一个要武不能打要文没计谋的废物点心。然而演义对于刘备的塑造，之所以要把文武能力放在一边，就是重点写刘备的领导能力——而演义中的领导能力的核心不是魅力和用人，而是“道德”。

道德是演义刘备身上一个非常重要的属性，甚至历史的刘备也一定程度上被道德所左右； **它是他的一个光环，也是一个诅咒** 。道德是关于人和人性的，是人的感情和理性集体凝聚的结果。下一章我将要从刘备的性格——他是个什么样的人说起，从他纯粹个人的角度说到他的团体和政治规划，重新叙述刘备的“道德”属性。


	4. 三、人生不过尽欢称意——论刘备的性格和人物逻辑

（一）三国演义的泛道德化对历史人物性格的扭曲

如果我突然发问，你不经过思考第一反应刘备的性格是什么？估计很多人下意识会说，仁义——恭喜你答错了，这是道德判断不是性格。

三国演义的很大问题就是 **泛道德化** ，而且 **这个问题在刘备身上加倍甚至几何级突出，** 这件事在我的第一篇总论发出来以后评论区也有不止一个小伙伴提到过。本来历史上对人物的严肃评价就有越来越趋向于重道德轻功业的问题，到了民间叙事更是重灾区。所有的人物到最后都被简化成一个道德标签，第一时间出现在人们的脑海里，和这个人物的名字紧紧挂钩。比如曹操很多人会想到“奸诈”和“奸雄”（听多了易中天还会说可爱的奸雄）。但这也不叫性格——道德化的人物，已经失去了人物本身的特征，变成了一个道德或者不道德类别的代表。

说到演义对人物性格的误导，我们可以比较一下三国志和三国演义各自对刘备和曹操的出场介绍。

武帝纪：

> 太祖少机警，有权数，而任侠放荡，不治行业，故世人未之奇也；曹瞒传云：太祖少好飞鹰走狗，游荡无度，其叔父数言之于嵩。

三国演义曹操出场：

> 操幼时，好游猎， **喜歌舞** ，有权谋，多机变。操有叔父，见操游荡无度，尝怒之，言于曹嵩。

先主传：

> 先主少孤，与母贩履织席为业。……年十五，母使行学，与同宗刘德然、辽西公孙瓒俱事故九江太守同郡卢植。……瓒年长，先主以兄事之。先主不甚乐读书， **喜狗马、音乐、美衣服** 。身长七尺五寸，垂手下膝，顾自见其耳。少语言， **善下人** ，喜怒不形於色。 **好** **交结豪侠，年少争附之。**

三国演义刘备出场：

> 那人不甚好读书； **性宽和** ，寡言语，喜怒不形于色； **素有大志** ， **专好结交** **天下豪杰** ；生得身长七尺五寸，两耳垂肩，双手过膝，目能自顾其耳， **面如冠玉，唇若涂脂** ；……玄德幼孤， **事母至孝** ；家贫，贩屦织席为业。……年十五岁，母使游学，尝师事 **郑玄、** 卢植，与公孙瓒等为友。

其中刘备的部分我截掉了和主题无关的重复细节比如树盖和祖上相关。曹操的部分叔父内容后半部分都是一样的所以也不用重复列举。

我们来对比一下这两个人在不同地方的出场介绍。我用加黑标出了演义和志的区别细节。

其中我们可以看到，曹操的内容演义比起正史，没有太多更改，唯一一个区别是“喜歌舞”这个细节是演义加上去的。剩下的部分什么飞鹰走狗和游猎是同样的内容所以不用特殊说明。

刘备作为重要主角之一，就有意思了。演义虽然也有刘备不喜欢读书，但是没有提到喜狗马、音乐、美衣服。如果光看这里还不够有趣的话，看看曹操被无缘无故加上了“喜歌舞”，感觉简直是把刘备的个别不务正业的爱好，直接栽到了曹操脑袋上。

郑玄问题上一篇提到了这里不赘言。演义还对他的容貌加了一些细节描写，强调他长得好看，这两点都是给他脸上贴金。

“性宽和”和“善下人”，看起来是一回事，其实微妙的不一样。性宽和直接定性为他性格宽容和善，而善下人更多强调的是他和周围人不管身份等级能够相融合。后者更有一点我前文说过的“平等相待”的意味，但真不一定是“宽和”。同理“豪侠”和“天下豪杰”也有微妙的用词不同。前文辨析过，侠这个概念其实在那时候，近似于黑社会，乱世里大概勉强还能兼有部分社区管理职能。而且他结交的“年少”估计都是乡里乡亲一些喜欢到处惹事的穷小子。演义里直接变成了“天下豪杰”，先不说这类人都包括谁，就从语言本身来说逼格马上升了一档，不但强调了“杰”这样的正面属性，还加了个范围限定“天下”。这样也一下把关羽张飞两个人拔高到了一个新的高度——虽然他俩当时其实可能就是个逃犯和无业游民。

下面是问题更严重的：事母至孝。这完全是演义加进去的内容，三国志原文没有（重点不是他孝与否，是 **历史无记录** ）。这个问题不是刘备一个人的问题，还有一个人也在演义里面有这个问题，而且问题严重得多。

三国演义92回姜维出场：

> 维自幼博览群书，兵法武艺，无所不通； **奉母至孝** ，郡人敬之。

这中间收姜维的过程里姜维因为母亲的缘故来来回回跑最后被诸葛亮活捉我就不挨个贴了，一直到95回失街亭空城计结束以后：

> （诸葛亮）又遣心腹人到冀县 **搬取姜维老母** ，送入汉中。

三国志姜维传：

> 少孤，与母居。……亮拔将西县千馀家及维等还，故维遂 **与母相失** 。……（孙盛杂记曰：初，姜维诣亮， **与母相失** ，复得母书，令求当归。维曰：“ **良田百顷，不在一亩** ，但有远志，不在当归也。”）

演义不但加了一段史无记载的“奉母至孝”，而且还特意加了一段故事细节，彻底扭转抹杀姜维“与母相失”的事实。在历史原文里面，姜维甚至有一封“不在一母（谐音）”的回信，可以说是加码的不孝。所以后来裴松之给姜维辩解的时候，也说他除了背母这件事可以指责不孝毫无问题，其余的问题都是孙盛责难他“过苦”。也就是说，不孝是他板上钉钉的问题无人可以替他回护。

但是演义非要缺什么吆喝什么，在从92一直到95中间这许多故事里，反复强调姜维对母亲孝顺这件事。故事里诸葛亮设计收姜维甚至是基于他孝顺这一点，故意围攻冀县，而姜维为救母回到冀县城内，才让诸葛亮计谋成功。最后在失空斩这么多精彩故事里面还不忘了提一句姜维母亲跟他一起到了汉中。这是一个彻头彻尾的（当时那个年代的）道德意义上的“洗白”行为。

我贴这些不是跑题加 ~~私货卖安利~~ ，而是想通过这个例子和对比刘备的出场，说一个可能会被人忽略的问题。

 **“孝”在民间叙述建构里无根据的出现，是一个泛道德化警报** 。

中国古代以孝治天下的朝代多如牛毛，比如很多皇帝都是孝X帝谥号。我不好讲忠孝在古代哪个重要，但是我知道一点：孟子说过“君之视臣如土芥，则臣视君如寇雠”——寇雠是什么意思？就是你的仇人敌人，你弄死他都不为过。孔子比较温和一点不这么喊打喊杀，但连他都说过如果国政混乱国君昏庸那就干脆别在那呆着了，卷包走人一别两宽。但是你们听哪个先贤讲过，如果你爹虐待你，你就要和他断绝关系甚至把送入监狱让他牢底坐穿？在古代，尤其是后来那些朝代，只有父母送子女忤逆，最严重的时候可以打死毋论，这与“视如土芥”之间，也就只有一层血缘关系隔着了。

随着君主集权的加强，越来越强调孝治天下，父权也越来越加强。古代统治基础是家天下，家是国本，在家孝顺在外必然忠君，这是当时的君主集权的统治思想基础。孝是绝对的，忠也是绝对的。一个忠臣必然是孝子，否则何以论正统谈忠良？反之，不孝之人多半也是乱臣贼子了。这个问题我想大家都明白，我可以不用掰开了揉碎了说一个几千字的儒家传统和历史演变。我要说的重点是， **“孝”在人物道德化过程中必不可少。**

姜维在三国演义里被塑造成季汉的“继承人”，他是这杆“正统”大旗的第三棒接力选手，所以他必须是个忠臣孝子。可是姜维偏偏是历史里面打着灯笼难找的有确凿证据的不孝子同时还在当时地位显赫掌一国之要，最吊诡的是最后他忠于季汉到亡国都还要坚持复国，这种bug一样的存在就动摇了忠孝一体的根本和时代的道德逻辑。罗贯中因为时代局限，自然无法debug这样深层的道德逻辑漏洞，只能对剧情进行强行魔改。要说起来，姜维背母这件我们现代人看觉得虽然不算什么好事也算可以理解的事情，在罗贯中生活的时代大概也可以和谋反并列了——毕竟反不是谁都能谋，父母是一般人都可以背的。所以此事不得不被作者加以大笔墨渲染改变，就是因为这样的深层文化历史原因。

所以回到最初刘备的问题，他也被加上了一句“事母至孝”，自然也是同样道理。只不过他没有什么不孝的证据，也就不需要特意加一大堆东西洗白。这种洗白不只是一两个人物的问题，这一前一后的照应和对比，从一个细节和例子凸显了一个重要问题：整个季汉政权在三国演义中都加过一层瓶底子厚的忠臣孝子滤镜，所以整个国家的叙事，都变成了和历史上有着微妙出入的状态。

 **人物的泛道德化，道德标签化，往往会直接影响人物性格的塑造。** **一个人身上的道德滤镜越厚，这个人就越失真。**

前面提到的姜维，在演义里被诸葛亮耍的团团转的过程中痛哭流涕跪地磕头求马遵允许他带兵去冀县保护母亲，而在历史里就可以面不改色扔出“不在一亩”四个字而身留季汉死不旋踵。人物性格之差别，在这一件事上就构成了天壤之别。

至于刘备虽然在这件事上没有中招，但是接下来，他身上的一系列道德标签，从开始到最后，彻底把他的性格扭曲成了完全不同的一个人。再回到最初我贴的四段引用，曹操和刘备的对比，三国演义和志的对比，明显可以看出，刘备的“不务正业”的喜好，和曹操其实非常相似——甚至比曹操的种类还多，他还喜欢漂亮衣服，只不过刘备可能比较穷出身也不好所以没法去每天跟他那样疯玩而已。罗贯中还不知道出于什么心理，在这地方强调了一下曹操喜欢歌舞……大概后来他在铜雀台上置歌舞也算是爱歌舞吧，但那都什么时候的事情了ry

由此可以看出，三国演义对刘备光是出场描写，就做出了人设的重大变化：必须孝顺，必须结交“天下豪杰”而不是“下”于他的村里“年少”小混混，必须不能有什么奇奇怪怪的不务正业的爱好——不读书可以接受，毕竟百无一用是书生，身处乱世你不爱读书就不爱读书大家能理解，但是怎么能喜欢宠物汽车流行音乐和服饰呢太不像话了ry

遵守孝道，忠厚长者，无不良嗜好，求上而非就下。这就是三国演义对刘备性格在一出场的时候就做出的核心修正。

但是抛开孝道不说，就“无不良嗜好”和“求上不就下”，其实就遮掩了刘备多少有魅力的性格？前文我说过刘备对于比他地位低的人的平等相待和同理性，是他的魅力核心之所在所在，一句结交天下豪杰，马上就把他变成了一个对于有地位名望的人孜孜以求的俗人，而非那个心怀善意平等待人的浑身散发卡里斯玛的领导人。而“忠厚长者”“性宽和”，则掩盖了他那些激昂热烈而又充满不确定性的本质。

事实上，如果我们看正史，喜欢音乐狗马美衣服， **这一句话就刻画了一个对生活充满热爱的人。** 刘备年少家贫不得不落入商贾贱民之列，估计也没有太多奢侈的机会。就像一个穷孩子攒钱自己买一个小口琴之类的东西吹吹歌曲满足对自己音乐的热爱那样的故事一样，这种人对生活是充满了期待和向往，满怀热情的，没有被贫穷苦难打垮，而是善于寻找乐趣和出路。固然有些人玩物丧志，可是纵观刘备一生，他没有被任何物质享乐的东西影响过一丝一毫，所以其实更有可能的是，他也没那么痴迷于这些东西，只是当时的他没什么机会得到这些玩物，所以物以稀为贵。这些东西能给一个少年艰难的生活增色，能让他活得快乐一些，喜欢又有什么不好呢？

甚至我觉得，他就是从这些小小的乐趣里面体会到了生活的快乐和美好，明白了即使充满苦难和贫穷的生活也值得过下去，明白再黑暗的地方都有光亮。孔子曰，仁者爱人。 **只有懂得热爱自己的生活的人才懂得生命的可贵和可爱，才懂得爱人，珍惜他人的生命** 。这样的人才能成为真正的仁者，才能不顾自己的安危，保护十万孤苦无依的平民。

但是这样的小细节，三国演义却有意回避，或者可能只是不屑一提吧。不管怎样说，这也是演义道德化人物的一部分，但是在我看来，却动摇了这个人最可贵的——不强行贴标签上纲上线脸谱化的——道德品质的根基。这其实是非常可悲的，也可以侧面反映出演义形成和创作那个时代的“道德”，已经彻底失去了人性和实践的基础，沦为口号式和强迫式的“存天理灭人欲”的工具。

有人说你揪着这么几段话跑题并且神展开这么多是要怎样？别着急我还没神展开完呢，而且我记得这一大章是要说刘备是一个怎样的人，也就是说 **他的性格和——从“叙事建构”角度来说——人物逻辑** 。细心的人可能还记得我对比先主传和三国演义里面还有一句加黑的话没有讨论，那就是“ **素有大志”** 。

如果说让我展开很多的“事母至孝”是一个人物道德标签化的内容，那么“素有大志”这一类的甚至在历史记载里都颇为常见的东西，其实是一个泛化和模糊化的 **逆推历史** 的静态和平面式人物勾勒。

那么什么样的人物理解和刻画，才是全面立体而又符合人发展逻辑的呢？

（二）普遍人物逻辑运作模式和具体事例分析

我有一句 ~~至理名言~~ 骂人话：有些人写文， **他们的人物不是作为某个人物OOC，而是作为人类就OOC了。**

什么叫作为人类OOC？人类的C又是什么？普遍意义上的人物逻辑又是如何运作的？

我无意在这里搞一个社会学心理学文献综述，就用比较直接并且质朴的说法来总结一下。同时，在每一点里面，我仍旧会具体举出刘备相关的例子，来说明一些普遍存在于大众刻板印象里的“作为人类OOC”的点，在历史上实际的运作方式，从而更好地理解刘备。

**第一，人是变化和流动的。**

**不要逆推历史。也不要轻易逆推一个人的生命轨迹。**

人是变化和流动的，人的变化流动取决于非常多的方面，比如个人生理状态，初始能力，性格，社会环境变化，际遇，甚至各种随机破事。但是不管怎么说，人在不同的环境里，固然有其核心不变的性格特点，但是也要注意到他们随着经历的变化而发生的根本转变。在哲学上这涉及到人的“本质论”和“经验论”。当然，其实说来说去，本质和经验都是构成人的重要要素。这一点无论文学创作还是评判历史乃至现实人物，都要被考虑其中。

我们可以想象两个不同的人，一个人一辈子都呆在家乡的一亩三分地，从来没有出过村，最远去过的地方是四十里地外面的县城，一辈子地头田间老婆孩子热炕头。还有一个人跑遍了大江南北，什么活儿都做过，什么地位都经历过，生死关头贫穷富贵都不在话下。

即使这样两个人有着相近的起手数值，他们最后的结果也是大不一样的。当然你可以说第二个人和第一个人的性格可能不同，所以会选择不一样的人生。但即使如此，人生里面很多事情和际遇有关。刘备如果不是碰上三国乱世，虽然不至于一辈子卖草鞋，更有可能也会在当地风风光光当个混混头子，不过最后就算运气好混到天下知名，也不过就是进入侠客列传的份儿，他手下的人应当是没有什么可能进入历史——或者说他也延揽不到能够进入历史的人当手下，当然也就没什么可能指挥千军万马。可以说是乱世成就了汉昭烈帝和他手下千古留名的文臣武将。

甚至我们可以说，一个人经历的越多，他的生存环境变化越复杂，那么他的“经验”部分便越厚重。一个人身上或许存在一种能够接纳多少经验的本质，但是当我们把目光集中到刘备身上，就能够看出，他的本质，或者至少是他体现出的本质，是能够最大化他所掌握的所有经验带给他的塑造作用，可以说他是一个能够尽用他的经验，从中吸收经验教训并且借此成长的人。 **刘备的成长属性非常强，** 一个例子就是我前文说的他的军事能力的增长， **同时他的人物流动性也不可避免地格外明显。** 尤其是他这个人不是简单的直线上升，而是经历了很多挫折和弯路，就更是使得这个人物极为复杂。

因此，刘备到后来成为皇帝以后的很多言行和想法，不能够被简单逆推回他年轻时候当游侠的时候的状态。三国演义里面对他评价“ **素有大志** ”，是一个值得警醒的信号。

什么叫“素”有大志？“大志”又是什么？我们可以说这是一个刘备的“本质”——他不安于现状，总是想要突破自己的局限，事实上他也能够突破自己的局限变成更好更强大的人。这是他“素来”有之的本质。但是他的“大志”必然是流动的。在三国演义的语境下，不管作者有心还是无意，这个大志，在扁平标签化的塑造下，必然最终指向“兴复汉室”的“正统”主题和“安定天下”的“仁义”主题。

事实上演义也确实是这样塑造的，刘备一出场，就是看着刘焉发榜招军的榜文叹气，张飞问起，他说“志欲破贼安民，恨力不能”。要知道这里刘备的设定到此为止还是卖草鞋的，并不是什么游侠。不过这也就罢了，卖草鞋的也可以感慨一下家国天下。但是后来关羽出现，说我要去投军，就让这事情更奇怪了——刘备要真是想破贼安民，为什么不也去投军，而是在榜文前面叹气说自己“力不能”呢？可见他的重点不光是为国效力杀贼，当一个大头兵是不行的，还要有更大的场面给他施展，他已经提前给自己预设了更大的舞台。于是张飞倾尽家产投资聚合乡勇起兵，刘备马上欣然赞同，他突然从一个卖草鞋的小商贩变成了一方豪杰。最莫名其妙的是，这其中出力出钱最多的是张飞，刘备反而成了领导人——就因为他比张飞年龄大，桃园结义的时候他成了大哥，所以大家要听他的。这也对应了了我前文说到的“孝”的问题的一部分——“悌”，即尊敬听从兄长，仍旧是家天下的道德逻辑。人物之间的感情和信任也不需要任何时间变化推移，他们几个刚认识就马上结拜，张飞才认识刘备没几天就散尽家财给他当小弟；三人的关系发展到后来他们确实可以为刘备出生入死，但是刚认识的时候就是这个样子，就有些让人啼笑皆非了。

至此，刘备毫无基础地突然摇身一变成了乡勇的领袖。更可疑的是，不知道大家有没有注意到刘焉在奇怪的地方刷新了——这不是益州牧刘璋他爹吗？为什么成了幽州太守？无他，就是为了刘备起兵以后和他这个汉室宗亲认亲当人家便宜侄子。

至此，还没出第一章，三国演义已经把刘备“心怀天下”，“仁义爱民”和“汉室宗亲”的重要属性定了下来。从此以后这样的标签取代了他的人物本身属性，伴随他一直走到最后。同时关羽张飞的忠诚也在这里以乘火箭的速度马上达到顶点，大跃进式的人物羁绊让人目不暇接。在这一段故事里人物形象和人物关系都出场即定型，完全是彻底的逆推思路。

所有的这些不管是人物还是关系都不符合一个正常的事情发展和人物流动常态。这是当时的文学创作的局限，倒也无可厚非。但是问题在于，如果把这样的叙事当作事实，那就很成问题了。

在这里我并不否认刘备可能从年轻的时候就有大志，与众不同，想要做出一番事业。这是完全可能的，但是他的大志和与众不同，绝对不是用这种突然转折的方式表现出来的。何以一个默默不知名的草鞋商突然就有了领导才能？如果他真的这么与众不同，那么为何他28岁之前除了偶尔被人夸夸之外还是寂寂无闻？历史上的刘备应当是在184年也就是24岁的时候就起兵了的，在那之前他就已经有一堆人争相附之了，乡里闻名，也就是说这个人的“与众不同”是一以贯之的，因此他也有“素有大志”的基础。

诡吊的是，历史上，这一点反而是一个刘备相对“不变”的特征——他一直以来就是个天生的领导者。但这个地方即使是“不变”的人物“本质”，那也是他的 **初始状态** ，来自此人的根基而非后续状态。

但是演义作为小说，写的却是“变”，刘备从一个卖草鞋的变成了领袖，这是剧情的变。但是人物是不变的，而且这个不变，也不是来自于此人的发展历程，而是来自一个预设和历史逆推，一个有后来的状态固定出的“仁义之主”和“汉室宗亲”。

关于刘备的大志我后文会再详谈，这里要强调的是， **在看待一个人的时候，不能用他的终结状态，取代其初始状态和流动性。**

**第二，人做决定时的状态是复杂的，某个决定背后的理性和非理性原因也是多样的** 。

这一点本可以更加简单地被归结为“人是复杂的”，不过感觉是一句废话。于是我把它细化了一下。

后人看历史，除了喜欢逆推，还喜欢把动态看成静态，说白了就是觉得每个人在每件事上每时每刻都保持着高度稳定的思维方式和思维状态。

这是绝对不可能的。你们要是会开车……不是，我说的是马路上的汽车别想歪，时间久了多半会遇到紧急路况。有时候就是那么电光火石的一瞬间的决定，你无法分析自己当时是怎么想的什么理性逻辑都是渣渣，最重要的是那个直觉到近乎玄学的决定状态。

这个状态是一个极端的状态。在完全静下来没有干扰的时候是另一种极端，人有足够的精力时间和资源收集信息成为近似的“理性人”，不受外界环境干扰不受情绪波动影响做出最为精准的判断。

但是大部分时候，人都是不在这两个极限内的。人做出决定的状态千奇百怪，信息有多有少，情绪不尽相同——总之一句话，不是每件事都是符合理性的，也不是每件事都必然讲得通的，有很多时候要考虑到瞬息万变的紧急情况和人的情绪波动，而情绪本身倒不是无源之水无根之木，是可以探究一下的。

但是切忌在分析一个人做的事情上全都简单粗暴地用什么利益或者道德归因。刘备做了XX事情因为他兴复汉室，他没做XX事情因为他仁义道德，或者他如何如何是符合他的利益的。

如果是治国那种大方面的，倒是更加符合理性人。但是刘备很多尤其是早期的一些行为，更多的是瞬息万变的战场，局势不明朗的纷争，甚至到了后期，都积压了很多情绪和经验之谈的滤镜。

经验是很重要的，人做出判断的方式和倾向会被之前的经验所影响。这也符合了上一条说的，人的流动性。事件不是孤立的，多半都有些前后连接的东西在。至于说话也是同样的道理，要把一句话放在语境里理解，而不是拎出来单独评论。

而且一个人做一件事是有 **多重考虑** 的，绝不是简单的只有一个原因。我们可以在不同的原因里面分出一个主次，但是一般来说就算主要的原因占的比重再大，也不可能没有其他的考量。

说到这里我要细致分析一个例子来说明多重考虑问题和演义的平面化过简化塑造人物——刘备东征。这件事也是他被黑的没法要的点之一。大家都看了剧本未卜先知觉得自己比古人聪明，事实上把你放进去，你就算能躲开一个沟估计也要被下一个坎儿绊倒。 **刘备** **东征的问题是逆推历史的重灾区，也是严重平面化人物做判断时候的复杂性的典型** ，我觉得演义从根本上，就把这个故事讲错了。

首先演义咬死了一个点“忠义”。一出场就急吼吼开始的桃园结义的美谈在东征这里彻底告一段落。关羽死了以后刘备坚持要兴兵攻打东吴，然后所有人都不同意，除了张飞几乎没人支持他，但是他当初发誓了啊，要同年同月同日死。现在关羽死了他又不能自杀，就算自杀也赶不上同一天了，只能报仇。然后最匪夷所思的是，张飞因为殴打手下被部下杀死，只是因为两人投奔东吴，这笔帐更莫名其妙都变成了刘备和东吴的仇，这一点真的是无比蛮不讲理我第一次看就没看懂，到现在还是……觉得不懂就不懂吧，这就不是人类的脑回路。

多半是为了强调刘备对二位兄弟多有爱三人兄弟情深感天动地，罗贯中安排了东吴使者诸葛瑾带来的优厚条件：还荆州，杀范疆张达送首级入蜀，甚至要把孙夫人都还给刘备。对比之下，刘备不为利益所动，坚持要兴兵为弟复仇，简直感天动地。

但是这样一来刘备就彻底被写成了一个不顾天下大局不顾汉室复兴也不顾所有人这些年的信任和努力一意孤行被仇恨冲昏了头脑的昏君。这段对东吴优厚条件的描写彻底消解了刘备东征除了报仇以外的所有意义。然而刘备虽然置国家于不顾但是这等忠义感天动地啊——当年关云长可以过五关斩六将千里走单骑只为与大哥重逢，今天刘先主就可以冲冠一怒为红颜……啊不，红脸，顷全国之兵兴复仇之师，不爱江山爱兄弟。

我真不是在写CP同人，这都是罗贯中写的。罗大手，真是为难你了。

为什么罗大手这么纠结？因为刘备输了嘛。如果不输这个故事根本不会这么写。但是成败论英雄这件事根本无法避免，刘备这一场败仗不但坑了他自己，还让季汉元气大伤从此就再无回天之力。这种事情在无法立体而全面的民间叙事中被好好讲成一个复杂而又有趣的故事，当然只能把刘备批倒斗臭。但是演义之前塑造起来的道德大旗又不能这么倒下，至少得坚持到下一任接棒。所以惟一能拿出来做文章的就是桃园的“忠义”了。这里也可以看出，在这个故事里，刘备作为道德标杆，随着他的失败和死亡的临近，已经失去了他的作用，作者开始为下一任选手做准备了。

东征的故事实际是怎样？我们先抛开军事上的安排对错得失，就说刘备东征动机。我总结以下四点：

**一，为关羽报仇。**

**二，夺回荆州。**

**三，以战宣示自己夺取天下的立场未变，同时也团结人心。**

**四，愤慨东吴背信弃义的行为，要给他们一个教训的同时重新树立季汉的威望。**

刘备东征的心态如何？有两个状态，一个是计划完善，筹划周密， **志在必得** ；另一个是 **以战促和** ，让东吴放弃与曹魏媾和而重新建立联盟，并且综合使用军事和外交手段取回荆州，至少是部分荆州。

最不可能的就是头脑秀逗一时糊涂以怒将兵而乱打一气，也不可能根本没有考虑过胜败就是为了报仇先打了再说。

我这么说也有以下四点证据：

一， **刘备并不急着推进** 。夷陵之战打了一年多。对比官渡和赤壁的推进速度，这简直就是论持久战，在无攻城围成的情况下对峙一年，其实是很漫长的时间。而且，在出兵初期打下秭归以后，不知道跑哪去了几个月，这看起来根本不像是愤而急进的状态——这时候陆逊没有实质性的进攻和抵抗，刘备本来势如破竹，却停在秭归达四个月之久，明显不是锐意精进，反而好像是在搞外交和沟通。

二， **荆州不能不夺。** 没了荆州刘备就没了出蜀地争天下的通路。跨有荆益是诸葛亮给他规划的天下大计中的核心部分，他终其一生都在执行这一策略。他那一年不光丢了荆州，也失去了上庸三郡，出蜀通路彻底堵死以后，如果他不采取什么行动，必然会有人揣测他失去斗志而转为割据偏安，同时也就会引起很多连锁反应，包括他的战略规划和人心向背都要受到影响。季汉之兴盛在于人心一，他必须在危难关头，继续维持凝聚力。

三， **孙权背信弃义进攻刘备不是第一次，刘备必须坚持自己的立场。** 之前刘备刚刚取下蜀地以后孙权就曾有一次军事行动。那一次还可以算是讨债，但是也是一言不合就动手，刘备亲自到了荆州才摆平这件事，还被迫吐出了荆州经济最发达的几个郡县。这一次孙权媾和曹魏，二次背盟，斩杀关羽，夺取荆州。如果刘备放着东吴不管，这对于季汉的威望有损，更长敌人气焰。此时魏国吴国联合已成既定事实，刘备打不打，都已经陷入了孤立而势弱的处境里；如果此时两强趁机联手打一弱想要趁机灭掉他以后南北对峙，那刘备绝无还手之机。这些年来刘备如果学到了什么，那就是认怂以求安是不可能的，横竖都是一死，不如拼死一战。前文分析过刘备置之死地而后生的用兵风格，这在他的战略思路上亦有体现。

四， **东吴在荆州立足未稳，荆州人心更向刘备，** 不趁着此时进攻，以后再取荆州就难了。当时东吴刚刚得到荆州，人心惶惶，有很多刘备旧部未彻底归附，如前文提到的潘濬。同时荆州各地也有叛乱，尤其是少数民族部众：

> 遣侍中马良安慰五谿蛮夷，咸相率响应。

其中后来战死的胡王沙摩柯就是这些部族的首领之一。可见当时荆州情况混乱，有些地方根本就不在东吴实际控制之下，刘备取荆州，不能说不得战机。

除此之外，我再补充两点人们因为演义影响，非常容易想当然而被忽略的盲区。

一， **所谓群臣反对东征，其实被夸大了** 。虽然有记载提到过群臣有所反对，但是真正落实下来的记录，反对者只有秦宓和赵云。其中秦宓的重点是“天时不许”而非什么伐吴的战略意义问题，但刘备又是个 ~~反封建迷信~~ 不信天时谶纬这一套的人，后文详谈。而赵云的上谏出于《云别传》，首先就有后人补充之嫌，其次即使他真的说过这些谏言，也不过是一人的看法而已。至于当时掌握政权的二号人物诸葛亮，压根没吭声，直到刘备兵败以后他才感叹了一句“法孝直若在，则能制主上，令不东行；就复东行，必不倾危矣。”这句话被人们认为是他反对东征而无力阻拦的证据，据此而生的阴谋论更如雨后春笋。

但问题是，法正死于关羽覆亡以后，很可能他已经知道刘备的计划和打算。法正临死前对此事的态度已经无从可考，但至少诸葛亮在夷陵之战以后发此感慨，也是后见之明。他可能开始确实不大支持，但是也没有出言反对；同时他也明白东吴背盟在前，联盟无可挽回，同时刘备决心已下，出兵是有实际意义的。更重要的是，诸葛亮他没提前读过剧本更不是演义里的诸葛神棍，不知道这一战会败得这么惨——他甚至可能和刘备一样充满信心。所以他后来的感慨很可能是说，如果法正活着，大概会拦着他和刘备两个人一同发动这场战争——发兵东吴这么大的军事举措，没有诸葛亮的后方支持的话那是想都不用想的。同时他也补充了一句，还是可能法正作死上谏都拦不住刘备，但至少能在战场上帮他一把。可见他与其是说坚决反对，还不如说是“不确定”。一旦确定了，他就全部投入，足食足兵，才能保证东征后勤供给的完善，让大军坚持一年之久。

所以在我看来，东征之前根本没有那么多莫名其妙的充满悲剧光晕和的狗血戏码和冥冥之中的噩运暗影憧憧，刘备一直以来都相信自己可以绝地翻盘，向死而生，这一次他没有理由不这么相信。但是这次刘备败了嘛，所以之前反对过的甚至不表态的群臣，统统都是事后预言家。这是典型的“证实偏见”模式记录，基本上等同于“你看我之前说什么来着”，不过你说的话多了，可能没有证实的更多，但是人们往往会记住应验的那些而忽略掉没有应验的。关于这一点的心理学研究多如牛毛，我就不细说了。

另外还有一点，很多人反对的不一定是伐吴，而是刘备亲征。诸葛亮所谓“令不东行”可能指的也是这个。对比黄权的建议看：

> 权谏曰：“吴人悍战，又水军顺流，进易退难，臣请为先驱以尝寇，陛下宜为后镇。”

黄权说的是不要让刘备冒险长驱直入。当然以刘备的性格这是绝对不可能的， ~~他天性作死完全不像个皇帝的样子~~ 。这样看来，很多人可能反对的是他以身犯险，而不是征讨东吴。这两件事被混为一谈，也导致了人们的很多误解。

二， **东吴所谓求和毫无诚心。** 什么还荆州还孙夫人授仇人首级，都是罗大手坐地瞎编，但很不幸的是很多人一说起来就是“东吴都认怂了求和条件如此丰厚刘备都不同意可见不顾大局”，真是比窦娥都冤。东吴的求和条件历史上根本没有记载，从常理判断东吴也不可能要把荆州给刘备。东吴求和的时间甚至不是刘备出兵之前，而是刘备已经兵至白帝。过去一年多刘备意欲伐吴不可能东吴毫不知情，但是却没任何记录说他们有求和之举。这里我引用饶胜文的看法：

> 从诸葛瑾的信件内容看， **江东的求和是以刘备接受荆州的现状为前提的，孙权并未打算作出什么让步** ，以换取刘备的谅解。诸葛瑾的信中，甚至连假如刘备“答和”之后双方将恢复联盟、共同讨曹之类的政治表态都不曾作出。……孙权求和之举的真正用意并不在于能否得到刘备的谅解而达成和好，他通过这样的一个求和过程，成功地凸现出一个负面形象的刘备：为一己之私，怒而兴兵。孙权的求和之举，是一手成功的政治牌。通过这手牌，孙权成功地将各方看待眼下孙刘之争的视域定位在报仇与争地上，避开了自己背盟降曹的政治软肋，消解了刘备的道义优势。

在这样的局势下，刘备“盛怒不许”难道不是理所当然吗？他当然要盛怒，因为他也看懂了孙权的算盘，知道自己哪怕刀兵相向，孙权也是铁了心的助曹而叛盟，同时并不打算对自己的损失做出哪怕分毫补偿。

演义何以给这段加了孙权丰厚的退兵条件又给刘备加了很多歇斯底里的黑化戏码，我已经懒得作诛心之论。但是历史上，此时此刻刘备的出兵可以说是理所当然的。固然，他作此决定确实有如饶胜文所谓的“政治定位不明”的纰漏，也有很多作战计划上的考虑不周全和风险，但是至少不是一时脑神经短路被仇恨冲昏了头脑的疯狂之举，而是有着充分理由的。 **即使是他的冒险之举，也是顺应其人物的惯于弄险的一贯逻辑和性格的。** **他出兵的动机复杂，当然也有仇恨，有对出生入死的战友的惋惜心痛，有愤怒和悲伤，但同时更有天下大计的考量，对国家局势的计划，和最后一次纵横天下的斗志** ——这是他骨子里的东西，至死都没有变。

理性和感性，性格因素和环境影响，所有的东西共同对这一件事起到了作用，才有刘备东征之举。复仇之战是人们不假思索的固化认知，而被演义的道德仁义主题榨干最后一点功用的刘备在被这个故事抛弃之前，也被固定成了一个到了晚年刚愎自用不顾大局而桎梏于个人忠义的可悲形象，他人生最后的拼搏希望，在这个故事里提前被切割殆尽，真的是非常可叹。

**第三，人的自我实现。**

~~一个灵魂问题：人为什么活着？~~

好吧，这个不是哲学帖子也不想引起大家的存在主义危机，我也不想把讨论话题铺的太大。我其实只想说一件事，那就是刘备在坚持什么。

于是这里将要出现前文提到过的一个固定节目：为了兴复汉室。……真的我保证第四章就写这个，但是至少我都罗嗦了这么长，希望能够稍微破除一下人们的既定成见。

我大学有个语文老师说，这个课程最重要的目的是让大家去除 **口号式写作** 的习惯。什么叫口号式写作？说的简单粗暴一点，就是你把一个非常熟悉的说法以一种不假思索的方式写出来，但其实不知道你在写什么。

兴复汉室就是一句不折不扣的真·口号。在这一点上，演义也好，很多其他的衍生作品也好，动辄刘备就以汉室为重，是不折不扣的口号式写作，也是人物标签化平面化的一部分。

既然前文说了，人做决定有多方面的考虑，有一时一刻的特殊性，同时人也是变化的，那么一句口号，自然也不能成为人物逻辑的基础和人物的内在驱动力。

刘备刚起兵的时候天下虽然动乱，但是皇帝和朝廷都还好好的，农民的动乱也不是只有这一次，汉室完全没危险，怎么就需要“兴复汉室”了？

哦我差点忘记了第二个固定节目：安定百姓。这个稍微有点道理，但是很快就会引发一个车轱辘口水战：如果刘备真的这么热爱百姓不愿意天下动乱，为什么不投降曹操？

这个问题具体后文也会再说，我现在要说的是，安定百姓这句话不但口号式写作，而且 **上帝视角** 。这是我和逆推历史一并要反对的一个视角。

我之前说一个心理学的问题的时候提过一个观点：不要相信什么“人生的意义在于要做一个对社会有贡献的人”，这句话是天大的谎言。那些克服一切困难成就事业的人，比如科学家发明家，没有一个的动力是“我要为人类做贡献成为一个有用的人”，基本都是“我对科学有爱和执着我要为了我爱的东西付出一切”。

“为了爱的东西付出一切”，再理论化一点，叫做 **“** **自我实现”** 。

人是流动的，人的眼界也是随着成长和经历变得宽广和深远的，同时人对自己的认知也是不断加深的——当然，也有人越活越回去，先不讨论这些复杂的内容。

马斯洛的需求层次理论把人的需求分为 **五个层次** ：生理需求，安全的需求，社交需求，尊重需求，最高是自我实现需求。“个体成长的内在动力是动机。而动机是由多种不同层次与性质的需求所组成的，而各种需求间有高低层次与顺序之分，每个层次的需求与满足的程度，将决定个体的人格发展境界”。低层次的需求满足以后，会逐渐变成次要需求而下一个层次的需求成为主要需求。也就是说被满足的需求人们将会不如以前那样在意和孜孜以求。

马斯洛和心理学比较复杂，但是“仓廪实而知礼节，衣食足而知荣辱”这话大家都听过，这大概是最早的对需求层次理论的论述（口胡。

当然，我现在说的是对这个理论最基础最简化的论述，事实上放在每一个人身上，需求层次的顺序是有变化的，也有重叠和跳跃，这个因人而异。有的人对某些特定的需求就少一些，但有的人就会陷在一些物质享受里不能自拔。还有一种情况是人用一种需求取代另一种，比如如果一个人的被尊重的需求没有满足，但是他有钱，他就会用物质上的东西来填补这一需求。还有些人对所谓高层次的需求的追求其实是对低层次的补偿，比如一个人看似追求被尊重或者社交的需求，其实是缺乏安全感，即第二层的需求没有满足。

我说这些就是想表达： **人的需求和动机，也是流动的** ，是从小到大，由浅入深，从物质到精神的。一个人在达到自我实现的路途上，会经历很多心境变化，动力也不尽相同。

无论是兴复汉室还是安定百姓，不管事实与否，都是一个最高层次的，自我实现的需求。我不怀疑刘备很早就有高于他生活状态的追求，他是一个精神上很宽广很深邃的人。但是即使如此，在评价他的整个人生里面，必须考虑到人从弱到强从窄到宽的变化，不能贴上一个标签走天下。

刘备的需求层次变化，其实表现得还颇为明显。刘备早期家贫，贩履织席；后来学会了喜欢音乐狗马美衣服；再后来交结豪侠，“士之下者，必与同席而坐，同簋而食，无所简择”，看起来是对吃穿用度没什么特别在意的，不过应该有漂亮衣服还是会很开心吧。从有记载亲生子女数量看，他虽有前期不能保全家室的因素影响，应该也不算是特别好女色。他未有玩物丧志的情况发生，反而是因为髀肉复生功业未建而垂泪。他从“孔北海知世间有刘备耶？”一直到“国家以蜀中惟有刘备”，威震天下。这么看来这个人也算是教科书级别的需求层次理论模型了。那么他的主要动机，必然也会有变化。

而且人的需求和动机，同做决定判断的考虑一样，也都是 **复杂** 的。即使在同一个需求层次下，也有不同的考虑。刘备是不是有大志想要兴复汉室保境安民？肯定不能说没有。他的大志包不包括个人的功业建立千古留名之类的？应该也包括。甚至有没有一些比较私心的不那么拿上台面的东西？很大可能也是有的。

在不同时期不同的需求或者动机，消长变化，这是适用于任何人的。这个东西我认为是非常容易理解的，大家想想自己的心境变化，多半也能明白。历史英雄人物固然是不寻常之人，但是再怎么不寻常，一些基本的人之常情都是有的。这一点随着年龄阅历的增长，更是能够看得明白。

但刘备也确实有高于普通人的一面。他应该很早就建立了完善的人格，实现了那些基本的需求。他的自我实现应该早在他在中原夹在吕布袁术曹操袁绍和一大堆诸侯之间的时候，就开始萌发了。

但他的自我实现如何运作？很多人黑刘备揪住的一点也是“他并不是心怀天下只是想自己当皇帝”，这完全是他被后来贴在他头上的道德标签负累了。其实如果抛开道德判断，仅仅从“人”的角度来看问题，他自己当皇帝或者建立功业，和他的心怀天下，是一体的，没有任何矛盾。

一个核心概念： **一个人的自我实现，必然是从“自我”的需求和情感出发，而不能脱离自我认知建构大而空的精神体系。** 也就是说，脱离依托于个人视角，经验，感受和理性的所谓“高层次精神”，其实不是高屋建瓴，而是空中楼阁。

也就是说，一个自我需求的内容，必须有“我”和“他人”两方面的考虑。仅有自我的考虑层次较低，不能作为自我需求的层次，但是仅有他人的考虑，则违背了自我实现的基础。这个自我的考虑不是简单的自利行为，它有更高层次的“自我完善”的概念，例如精神需求，道德和价值观的完善，对世界的认知和自我链接，诸如此类。这个道德和价值观以及精神需求，是对内指向的，核心来自于自我，而最终的目标也是指向自我，然而其内容却涵盖他人和社会。

把理论放回刘备身上就能更一目了然了： **刘备追求的自我实现，是要通过他来当皇帝，或者至少是一个社会政权的组织者来完成的** 。他对这个世界有一套自己的认知和理解，并且从个人经历中生发出一套价值体系和道德观念。他想要的理想的“天下”，自然是要围绕这一套价值和道德建立的。“天下一统”、“安定百姓”之类的东西，只是他自我实现需求的一部分，而不是全部；甚至说，天下一统只是他自我实现需求内容的外延——从这个意义上讲，连当皇帝本身都是外延的一部分， **核心在于他要靠自己的力量和双手来创造理想中的一切** ，这才是有意义的自我实现。

从这个叙事建构来看，所谓刘备“如果这么爱民为什么不投降曹操”完全就是个伪命题。且不说它过于上帝视角站着说话不腰疼根本就和“如果人人都遵守道德法律世界上就会减少很多痛苦”这么狗屁的道理一样大而无当，就算是从刘备的个人角度来看，这也非常莫名其妙——曹操的那一套根本和他的价值观背道而驰，而且投降曹操也等于把他自己排除这个理想天下的建立之外——请问你都把自己扔出这个系统了，还如何对这个体系里的任何东西产生影响和进行评判？你自己都把自己置入了一个不认可的价值体系，还说什么仁义爱民之类的价值？皮之不存，毛将焉附。他的价值也好，理念也好，他的爱和意志，追求和梦想，一切最大的前提就是他争锋天下， **参与** 到这个舞台里来成为乱世中的主角之一，否则一切都是空谈，甚至是不能存在的。

当然，他也不是没有私心的，当皇帝当然想当，走到那一步谁都想当皇帝——不但他想当，他手下的人都想让他当，不然跟着他混得这么惨到底图什么？就算他可以高风亮节进退无私，不能人人都这样，这是君主必须背负的东西。至于他不甘心屈居于人下，“抑揆彼之量必不容己，非唯竞利，且以避害云尔”之类缘故都是有的。这些其他层次和内容的需求一直都存在，只不过在每一个阶段表现出的不一样而已。

事实上，避祸，求利，称王称帝，这些需求放在时代背景里，本身都是很正常的，很大程度上也是 **非道德** 的。要排除后代叙事的泛道德化，就要认识到，很多东西是与道德无关的，只是一个正常的东西。就像当时很多所谓“匪盗”作乱，很大程度上是被乱世逼迫的，我想刘备作为一个地方势力的头子，游走于官匪之间的灰色地带，应该很懂这一点。所以他大概和这种人也好打交道。

> 后兖州定，翕、晖亡命投霸。太祖语刘备，令语霸送二人首。霸谓备曰："霸所以能自立者，以不为此也。霸受公生全之恩，不敢违命。然王霸之君可以义告，愿将军为之辞。"备以霸言白太祖，太祖叹息，谓霸曰："此古人之事而君能行之，孤之愿也。"

曹操和臧霸沟通要让刘备传话。看下臧霸的早期履历，干的事情和刘备的鞭打督邮差不多是一个等级的，不过比刘备的稍微有道义一点，是为了救父亲。他盘据一方手下多有一些贼寇之类的人员，感觉在早期就比一伙强盗乱民好不了哪去。不过刘备和这种人打交道应该是轻车熟路，正好合了他“善下人”的本领。

刘备明白百姓想要活命，甚至会被乱世逼迫而沦为贼寇甚至人吃人的份上，所以能够带着十万百姓逃亡；他懂所有人都想要被尊重和平等相待，因此可以和手下打成一片，衣食无差；他明白即使出身低贱的人也有雄心壮志，想要建功立业，所以可以破格提拔很多在别人那里根本没有机会出头的出身贫贱的人。他对于世俗的东西接受能力非常好，所以简雍当街说黄色笑话怼他，他不但不气反而大笑接受建议；他也明白人孰能无过万事不可逆料，所以可以宽恕一些犯了错误或者被其他人错误牵连的手下，比如廖立和糜竺。

刘备对于人的基本需求和感受，私心和欲望，看得都很透彻，而且能够心怀宽广地接纳。这也是他为什么被陈寿称为“宽厚”的缘故。他对人和人性，能够做到最大的理解和包容。我认为一个 **宽厚的人其实需要非常深厚完满的内心** ，同时，和人们的刻板印象不同，他们不是老好人或者唯唯诺诺， **反而是非常有原则有立场，能够坚持自我的人——唯有如此，人才能变得宽广深厚而理解和接纳一切。**

对于人的彻底理解和包容，是他身上一个非常迷人的特质，也是他自我实现的一个重要部分。要我说的话，他的自我实现的最本质内核是， **把“人”的最美好的一面展现到极致** 。

其实刘备虽然能力并不算差，但是在天下争锋的英雄里也不算是最拔尖的，至少不算特别有天赋那种。他也没什么特别了不起的出身，除了这个只能锦上添花无法雪中送炭的汉室宗亲，但还是加了一个商贾贱籍debuff。刘备从这个意义来说，是一个“平凡的人”。

但是他又并不平凡，因为他能把“ **人性”里最好的东西** 发挥出来，彻底征服人心，“得人死力”。这是他最大的优势。所以演义中蜀占人和的概念，也不是空穴来风，是有历史基础的。

然而这样的得人心，是以对人彻底接纳作为基础的。人性中好的坏的，美丑善恶，尽皆容纳；对人的爱恨喜怒，欲求和愿望，彻底了解和认可。他是一个完满的人的形象，是一个人能够在不添加任何额外的闪光点的情况下，达到的美好的极致。所以也难怪人们会觉得，这样的一个人如果能够建立一个他理想中的天下，必然也是如他本人一般美好吧。

 **而这样一个圆满的人的自我实现状态，恰好是和道德标签，泛道德化，甚至存天理灭人欲的东西背道而驰的。** 可惜世事诡谲而讽刺，最后却偏偏是他，在简单粗暴而又扁平化去人性化的叙事当中，被变成了另一番模样。不过我想大概他还是不会在意的吧，他必然也明白而且能够接纳这样一个现实：如此扭曲的叙事之下的心理需求，说到底无非“人之常情”耳。

（三）刘备的核心性格

行文至此，我尝试剥离开以演义为首的泛道德化民间叙述，再重新把刘备放入“人”的体系而非“模范标杆”体系当中，重新审视刘备的性格。

在开头第一章我总结过四个萌点，其中三个是刘备性格里面的三个层次： **坚韧不拔，浪，以及宽广。**

这三层当中，坚韧不拔其实是一个非常浅表的层次，可以被包含在其他两个层次里。它是一层容易被人误解的，但也是被人最为直接能够查知的状态。后面两层可以说是相辅相成，互相促进和支持，一个是“本质”，一个是“经验”，共同作用构成了刘备的成长经历和性格的完善状态。

坚韧不拔，不言放弃是我对刘备最初打动我的点，是因为这个我才开始把注意力集中在他身上。我想这也是很多人开始喜欢他的原因，至少是原因之一。然而这一点也是容易被人误解的。我曾经接触过一些喜欢刘备相关CP却不喜欢刘备这个人的粉，他们觉得刘备无趣，还有些萌点距离刘备比较远的人觉得刘备苦大仇深非常压抑，而这压抑竟也来自于他的坚韧不拔。

似乎人们说起 **坚韧不拔，就和隐忍纠结** 有些扯不开的关系——事实上我刚刚接触三国的时候也是这么想的。仿佛这个人背负着“天降大任于斯人”的大志，为了大志忍气吞声承受一切苦难，终于完成自己心目中的目标。这个过程充满了苦行僧式的痛苦，进而凸显了人性的坚定和美好。

这看起来在逻辑上无可辩驳的叙事，稍加对比我之前说的三点人的基本运作方式，就立马分崩离析。所以我能理解为什么刘备的坚韧反而是他的“无趣”点——一如为何他的道德属性反而成了他的负累。因为逆推和固定化的视角，必然导致这样的结果。

那么实际上又该如何看待这一问题？刘备何以坚韧不拔？不是因为他能够隐忍能够承受能够接纳他的天降大任——天何言哉？天未必有什么大任可降于人，天不在乎生死存亡兴衰荣辱——所谓天地不仁，以万物为刍狗。然而人之有仁，人之有“大任”，无非其情志发于内耳。所以要我说的话， **刘备之所以坚韧不拔，无非四个字：乐在其中。**

这个乐在其中，原因之一是我之前说的“ **自我实现** ”。人就是这么回事，只要按照本心去做事，就算是吃苦也能够苦中作乐；若是勉强自己做不喜欢的事情，就算天上掉馅饼带着醋碟蒜酱，恐怕也食之无味。自我实现的“苦中作乐”，我想到的一个人就是著名的颜回。

> 子曰：“贤哉！回也。一箪食，一瓢饮，在陋巷。人不堪其忧，回也不改其乐。贤哉！回也。”

颜回是孔子最得意的弟子，没有之一。颜回身处贫困，但是 **不改其乐，这才是大贤者之境地** 。最高的境界并不是忍耐承受苦难，坚信天降大任于斯人，我吃的苦都是为了未来的美好付出的代价之类的，而是知道自己在做什么，相信自己真心所爱的事物和理想，即使在逆境中，也不改乐观精神——这个乐观并不是盲目乐观，而是一种充满希望的精神。更重要的是，这样的人，把苦难视为自我实现的一部分，至少是一个必要的过程，而不是代价和付出，或者格外需要忍耐的东西。我再举一个颜回的例子。孔子困于陈蔡之间的时候，与弟子们有过一些对话：

> 子贡出，颜回入见。孔子曰：「回，诗云『匪兕匪虎，率彼旷野』。吾道非邪？吾何为於此？」  
> 颜回曰：「夫子之道至大，故天下莫能容。虽然，夫子推而行之，不容何病，不容然後见君子！夫道之不脩也，是吾丑也。夫道既已大脩而不用，是有国者之丑也。 **不容何病，不容然後见君子！** 」

孔子问，我们的道理不对吗？为什么到了这个地步？颜回的答案是，天下不容我们又有什么问题？天下不容我们，才更加能显示出我们是君子。在这里，颜回作为一个真正懂得大道并且可以秉道而行的人，并不把“不容”作为一种糟糕的事情来对待，而是觉得不容才是我们君子之道中的一部分，是“见君子”的一个过程和通路。

多个心理学实验表明， **人的意志力和自控能力是有限的** ，所以人不可能在逆境中仅仅靠着意志力无限制的坚持下去。刘备从起兵到赤壁之战终于开始时来运转，长达二十四年之久，这不是一个简单的“隐忍”“坚持”就能够解释的。事实上，绝大多数在某一领域作出贡献的人，都是对于这一领域有着极大的热情和喜爱。正如孔子赞扬颜回的“乐”一样， **乐于其道，乐于其志，其实才是圆满人生的最核心动力，才是大贤之人的宝贵品质。** 之前有人在我的评论里面提到过一句“ **patience is passion tamed** ”觉得形容刘备很贴切，我深表其然。刘备的坚韧不拔来自于他的热情他的爱和执着，所有的失败和等待，都是通向他的理想之路的一部分风景。唯此，他才能够坦然面对自己的理想和努力为世所“不容”，却仍旧能够坚持下去，最终向世人宣布，“不容然后见君子”。

除了自我实现而让刘备能够在苦难和失败中仍旧保持其乐观之外，他能够坚持不懈重要的一点原因就是他性格的“浪”。我在第一章总结过，所谓浪，是厚重的浪漫，和深沉的洒脱。浪荡的性格让他 **不安分** ，所以能够在逆境中不被颓状所击垮，也不安于一点小成，所以终成大事，但同时这也让他不够谨慎，脑洞奇诡，长于作死，说话办事百无禁忌，难免也会吃一些苦头。而且刘备虽然浪但是总体来说并不轻浮不靠谱。他不较真不计较得失成败，但是同时他又能够认真能够关心天下兴亡；他非常能作死，不管是打仗还是外交，都胆子大得一比，但是偏偏还生存力极强，每次都能自我保全。我认为，这是因为他的这种性格上的浪有 **极度自信乐观** 和 **强大的自我内核** 作为依托——这和自我实现也是一致的，所以他能够深沉厚重而同时浪得起来。

了解这一点以后就不难理解刘备看起来一些矛盾的性格特点——他和所有人一样，都是复杂的，拥有很多看似矛盾的属性。虽然易中天说曹操复杂有趣，但是我认为，细细剖析每一个人，包括在座你我，都能找到这样有趣的矛盾点。刘备就是这样。

首先刘备虽然有“少言语”和“喜怒不形于色”的记录，但是其实看史书， **他也是一个性格非常鲜活的人** 。知乎上的沃金说：“刘备的性格如烈火如黑土，暴怒时岩浆迸流走石裂地，喜悦时火焰升腾绿草长青”，这话虽有个人理解上的文学夸张，但很准确地展示了刘备性格上情绪鲜明的特点——看史书也能够看到很多关于他的喜怒哀乐的记载。

他为很多人的死哭过，比如庞统：

> 进围雒县，统率众攻城，为流矢所中，卒，时年三十六。先主痛惜，言则流涕。

比如法正：

> 明年卒，时年四十五。先主为之流涕者累日。

甚至是他亲自赐死的养子刘封：

> 於是赐封死，使自裁。封叹曰：“恨不用孟子度之言！”先主为之流涕。

除了为死别落泪，他也为乱世中无奈的生离哭过，比如对田豫。

> 田豫字国让，渔阳雍奴人也。刘备之奔公孙瓒也，豫时年少，自讬於备，备甚奇之。备为豫州刺史，豫以母老求归，备涕泣与别，曰："恨不与君共成大事也。"

他也笑过，而且他的笑，有些时候和认识到自己的过失有关系，比如简雍的著名黄色笑话上谏梗：

> 时天旱禁酒，酿者有刑。吏於人家索得酿具，论者欲令与作酒者同罚。雍与先主游观，见一男女行道，谓先主曰：“彼人欲行淫，何以不缚？”先主曰：“卿何以知之？”雍对曰：“彼有其具，与欲酿者同。”先主大笑，而原欲酿者。

还有他和庞统喝多了打嘴仗：

> 先主谓曰：“向者之论，阿谁为失？”统对曰：“君臣俱失。”先主大笑，宴乐如初。

从这两次笑当中，也看得出刘备是听劝的人，而且有一种幽默感，能够对别人指出他的过错以一种欣喜的态度接纳。

当然他也有犯倔脾气的时候。

> 先主与曹公争，势有不便，宜退，而先主大怒不肯退，无敢谏者。

刘备怒起来应当也是非常可怕有威严的，所以大家不敢劝——不过这一次法正还是劝动他了。

刘备在刘璋与他闹翻的时候也有一怒：

> 璋敕关戍诸将文书勿复关通先主。先主大怒，召璋白水军督杨怀，责以无礼，斩之。

还有孙权背盟而又毫无诚心地“求和”的时候：

> 孙权遣书请和，先主盛怒不许

这几次事情，其实刘备都是面对很大的危险的。不管是和曹操争夺汉中，还是被刘璋困在蜀地，或者孙权背盟让他损失惨重兴兵伐吴，都是兵戈于前，命悬一线。但是刘备不惧而以怒对之。 **事实上刘备的性格就是如此，面对危险和不顺的环境，他的第一反应就是抗争，去做点什么。他不是不恐惧，而是能够用行动克服恐惧。**

比如这次他怂了一次：

> 是时曹公从容谓先主曰：“今天下英雄，唯使君与操耳。本初之徒，不足数也。”先主方食，失匕箸。

曹操这话把刘备吓得筷子都掉地上了。但是之后他没有被这个恐惧所震慑，反而“遂与承及长水校尉种辑、将军吴子兰、王子服等同谋。”以行动抗拒对曹操的恐惧。

甚至到了夷陵之战刘备大势已去，他还是在以行动来尝试扭转颓势。

> 备升马鞍山，陈兵自绕。逊督促诸军四面蹙之，土崩瓦解，死者万数。备因夜遁，驿人自担烧铙铠断后，仅得入白帝城。

前面刘备被攻破四十余营，手下将领有些人投降有些人被杀。刘备其实这时候已经没什么胜算了，他本可以带着身边的万余人突围，但是他却占领了高地凭险据守，想要等待时机进攻陆逊军挽回颓势。然而陆逊没有给他机会，而是抓紧机会进攻。有人分析刘备当时士气受挫，不然也不见得就一定是困兽犹斗毫无希望。可见刘备面对不利于自己的局势，是行动力很强的，并不会坐以待毙，或者轻易接受失败。

回到刘备性格鲜明的话题上。史书中明白无误的喜怒哀乐，虽然让这个人看起来很鲜活，但是感觉似乎又和“喜怒不形于色”有冲突。但其实我觉得这并不矛盾。我认为他的喜怒不形于色指的是“不轻佻”，不随意放任情绪。人的一时的浅表情绪和深厚的感受感情，有着微妙的区别。我想大家在日常生活中都见过那种人，有一点小情绪都写了满脸，他们想什么你看一眼就大概能猜到。这种叫做喜怒形于色，但是他们未必有很深沉的感情和感受，甚至可能因为不能够正确体察和接纳自己的感情而向别人倾倒情绪，比如心情不好的时候说话夹枪带棒的就是这种人。要知道“表达自我”和“倾倒情绪”也是非常不一样的，一个是以自我为基础和目标，另一个是冲着别人的。

刘备应该是一个 **不会这样倾倒情绪的人** ，有些临时的小情绪和感受，他可以迅速查知并且消化，不给他人造成困扰。但是在大事上，比如面临故人离去和死亡，面对强敌和背叛， **他不压抑感情也不害怕表达，** 而是哭笑自如 **，让人知道他的心里的真实感受** 。简单地说，刘备因为对人心人性体察很深，不但了解别人，更了解自己，他也就知道什么时候应该表达，应该如何表达，能够让自己和他人都舒服。这也是他人格魅力的一部分。

说到不压抑感受，刘备在说话上也是如此。除非必要，否则他不会藏着掖着自己的想法。有人说刘备城府深，这我不否定，但是这不是他一个人的特点，当时诸多天下枭雄，如果没有点城府和手腕，还出来混什么？但是刘备的城府深只是体现在对敌人的策略之上，比如在曹操手下，自然要收敛一些，被曹操的话吓到了要借口打雷害怕，和董承密谋衣带诏要见机行事。在孙权那里他也展现出了诡诈的一面：

> 刘备之自京还也，权乘飞云大船，与张昭、秦松、鲁肃等十馀人共追送之，大宴会叙别。昭、肃等先出，权独与备留语，因言次，叹瑜曰："公瑾文武筹略，万人之英，顾其器量广大，恐不久为人臣耳。"

之前周瑜曾经上言孙权，说刘备迟早为江东之祸患，希望孙权能够把他扣押在东吴，用好酒好菜宫室美女珍宝之类的东西消磨他的大志。孙权没有采纳，但是估计这件事情也是他们细致讨论过可行性的。刘备心里也对这事情有个估计，挑拨离间孙权和周瑜，看起来是一种打击报复行为。

说到这里我插一句：演义里周瑜诸葛亮斗得天昏地暗，各种梗层出不穷，其实历史上周瑜和诸葛亮见没见过面还两说，倒是刘备一直在和周瑜周旋：联合打赤壁，共同进攻南郡，相互试探借荆州，后来又去见孙权差点被扣留然后互相挑拨离间。这里所有的心机和暗流涌动 **，所有的英雄相惜和互相算计的戏码，都是刘备和周瑜之间的** 。演义里的一时瑜亮这样一出大戏，其实历史上本是刘备和周瑜的英雄相争，而且同样精彩绝伦。可惜这样的大戏，最后还是转嫁到了演义的主角头上，还加了那种非常刻薄又没品味的诸葛亮派人喊“赔了夫人又折兵”的内容，可以说是一黑黑三个人了。

除去这些偶然能够在史书中看到的刘备有权谋会耍手腕和城府深的内容，刘备大部分时候和人相处，都是非常直爽表达自己的。而且他的表达经常风趣幽默，而且犀利一针见血。比如著名的“刘郎才气”。

> 备问汜：“君言豪，宁有事邪？”汜曰：“昔遭乱过下邳，见元龙。元龙无客主之意，久不相与语，自上大黙卧，使客卧下黙。”备曰：“君有国士之名，今天下大乱，帝主失所，望君忧国忘家，有救世之意，而君求田问舍，言无可采，是元龙所讳也，何缘当与君语？如小人，欲卧百尺楼上，卧君于地，何但上下黙之间邪？”

刘备在这里完全没有什么“忠厚长者”之风，直接把许汜批评了个狗血淋头，最后还开了句嘲讽。刘备并非随意评判他人之人，但是许汜批评陈登在前。刘备是一个顾念旧情的人，他曾经和陈登共事，面对许汜对陈登的批评自然不能坐视不管。刘备不但批评他，而且犀利得要命，“如小人，欲卧百尺楼上，卧君于地”，这种风格的言语不是简单的义正词严的批评，更多的是带了一种戏谑调侃的感觉。

刘备另一个比较有趣的对话发生在他和张裕之间。

> 初，先主与刘璋会涪时，裕为璋从事，侍坐。其人饶须，先主嘲之曰：“昔吾居涿县，特多毛姓，东西南北皆诸毛也，涿令称曰‘诸毛绕涿居乎’！”裕即答曰：“昔有作上党潞长，迁为涿令者，去官还家，时人与书，欲署潞则失涿，欲署涿则失潞，乃署曰‘潞涿君’。”先主无须，故裕以此及之。

这段其实颇有世说新语中“轻诋”篇之风，倒是颇为幽默有趣，但问题是……刘备你这次是先撩者贱啊（。所以你到底为啥“衔其不逊”，人家不逊还不是因为你乱开玩笑在前嘛ry 当然后来杀张裕原因很多，之后还会说起。

刘备还喜欢逗别人玩。比如这段和李恢的对话：

> 章武元年，庲降都督邓方卒，先主问恢：“谁可代者？”恢对曰：“人之才能，各有长短，故孔子曰‘其使人也器之’。且夫明主在上，则臣下尽情，是以先零之役，赵充国曰‘莫若老臣’。臣窃不自揆，惟陛下察之。”先主笑曰：“孤之本意，亦已在卿矣。”

刘备明明已经打算用李恢，但是故意跑去问他。李恢感觉是非常紧张又特别不好意思引经据典了半天说我觉得我虽然不才但是大概可以。刘备笑得非常开心说，我本来就要用你呀。

~~李恢：你他妈在逗我.jpg。~~

总之刘备也不是一个到处绷着脸义正词严的人，相反，他还挺能开玩笑的，有时候还不怎么管场合。和庞统喝酒打嘴仗也是一样，半开玩笑半认真，想起来就胡说八道一句。我想他平时和人讲话也是非常幽默风趣，绝对和“无趣”没有一毛钱关系。

其次具体说说刘备的浪荡性格。其实这个性格的核心有两个表现，一个是言行比较跳脱，脑洞过大，不计后果；一个是行为不谨慎，善于作死。而这两个表现的一个背后的依托则是刘备的极端自信和乐观的心态。

说到他的行为跳脱不计后果，就不能不说著名的鞭打督邮。

> 督邮以公事到县，先主求谒，不通，直入缚督邮，杖二百，解绶系其颈着马枊，弃官亡命。典略曰：其后州郡被诏书，其有军功为长吏者，当沙汰之，备疑在遣中。督邮至县，当遣备，备素知之。闻督邮在传舍，备欲求见督邮，督邮称疾不肯见备，备恨之，因还治，将吏卒更诣传舍，突入门，言“我被府君密教收督邮”。遂就床缚之，将出到界，自解其绶以系督邮颈，缚之著树，鞭杖百馀下，欲杀之。督邮求哀，乃释去之。

和演义里面说的督邮求贿而不得才要摘掉刘备的乌纱帽不一样，历史上督邮本来就是奉命行事，反而是刘备心存侥幸想要见他一面，至于见面以后是说服还是威胁还是贿赂还是美色诱惑，就不知道了。督邮不见，就被他殴打了一顿，还差点杀死。可见当时刘备这个人作风彪悍，而且也非常不计后果。不过我们也得有一说一：他当时大概二十五岁左右，按照现代脑科学的说法，人的大脑25岁才发育完全，所以大概当时刘备还处于青春期余波的躁动不安状态，加上他的“边地人”属性，还没有彻底摆脱游侠的逞凶斗狠的风格，完全目无法度，不把朝廷放在眼里。当然朝廷的确也有问题，这样直接撤掉有军功者的官职，可以说是寒了天下出身贫寒的报国之士的心。我想刘备也就是在这个时候意识到，朝廷已经靠不住了，要想打出一番事业，必须靠自己的力量。

不过不管怎么说这个行为确实太浪了一点，刘备脑洞过大才能想出这种奇怪的发泄方式。 ~~如果当时有什么“东汉迷惑行为大赏”，他绝对能在上面挂一个星期。~~

当然了，最后督邮求饶他把督邮放掉了，也可以看出他虽然当时非常彪，但还是有基本的怜悯心的。这一点也伴随了他一生。

刘备后来到处辗转，当了官又被黄巾军击破丢掉城池，反复几次，无法立足。后来他在当平原相的时候发生了孔融被黄巾军围困求救于刘备的事情。这件事被人们称颂为刘备的仁义之举，不过我倒是觉得未必全是如此。刘备听闻求救以后的反应是：

> 备惊曰："孔北海乃复知天下有刘备邪？"

怎么讲，就像有个圈内大大找你联文，你说矮油居然大大还看得上我的文！然后你就去联文了，这种感觉……

刘备去救孔融，要说仁义，大概也是有的，但是从他的反应来看，感觉就像是“我可算是能够得瑟一把了！”于是就真的得瑟了一把，很快就被陶谦看中希望他能够管理徐州，也算得偿所愿了。

接下来刘备有很多非常跳脱的言行。比如刘备打败了曹操派来进攻他的将领刘岱以后说你们这种货色来一百个我都不怕，“曹公自来，未可知耳！”即使曹操自己来，还不知道怎么样呢。当然曹操真来了他就跑了，不过打赢的时候心态开始飘就一定要说说这种便宜话是真的。

插一句，他的跳脱言论从小就有所体现了，比如那句著名的“吾必当乘此羽葆盖车”，把他的叔父吓了个半死。这件事还和项羽围观秦始皇说大话不一样，项羽当时年纪不小了，他知道自己在说什么。刘备感觉完全就是一个天性浪荡的人的童言无忌，真的是脑洞不是一般的大。

后来刘备在刘表那里，虽然知道对方对自己不是很信任，但是想来也没有什么特别大的防备，所以才有髀肉复生之感慨。到了孙权那里虽然身处险境，但是仍旧不改本性，跟人说你为什么不迁都到秣陵。

> 后刘备之东，宿於秣陵，周观地形，亦劝权都之。

刘备对孙权不是没有防备的，他离开孙权的时候说过“孙车骑长上短下，其难为下，吾不可以再见之”，昼夜兼程而去。但是这并不妨碍他跑去跟孙权说你应该迁都，也不妨碍在孙权面前说周瑜坏话。可以说这个人作风非常诡谲，兼有城府手腕和磊落疏狂。

后来在外交当众，刘备在对待孙权和周瑜问题上，说话都比较浮夸。

> 备不听军过，谓瑜曰：“汝欲取蜀，吾当被发入山，不失信於天下也。”

这怎么说呢，就是瞪眼瞎说了。虽然说他当时不这么说也没别的办法，但是这话说完回头就进了蜀地，确实有点说不过去。虽然当时孙权也派兵在周边试探着要分一块肉，但最后益州还是落在刘备手里。孙权心里估计是大不满意，于是马上要荆州，刘备这次更夸张：

> 先主言：“须得凉州，当以荆州相与。”

我觉得不管当时诸葛亮还是谁如果有个明白人在场，都应该拦着他别让他这么胡说八道。这话说得非常没有诚意，所以孙权火了直接动手，虽然行为比较糟糕，但是心情我是能理解的。刘备这么讲话可能也在孙权心里种下了一点不信任他的种子。虽然最后孙权对荆州问题的种种行为是出于利益考虑，但是我想大概他的迷惑发言，也一定程度上在压死骆驼的一大堆稻草上多添加了几根。

后来刘备和庞统在酒席上喝多了斗嘴，把自己比作武王伐纣，把庞统撵了出去，撵出去又后悔叫回来，叫回来还不甘心问他到底谁对谁错，这一系列的言行也非常浪了。包括前文提到的和张裕掐架先撩者贱，令人非常迷惑——你自己没有胡子为什么还要拿别人的胡子开心，这不是乌鸦笑猪黑吗ry

虽然刘备不是个轻浮无礼的人，但是偶尔他确实会有这种比较好笑的迷惑细节，虽然有些时候让人哭笑不得，也给他自己惹下麻烦，但这也让他更加接地气具有人情味，也更加可爱。

最后的最后，到刘备临死前，说了大概 **有史以来** **所有的帝王能够说出的最浪的一句话：**

> 章武三年春，先主於永安病笃，召亮於成都，属以后事，谓亮曰：“君才十倍曹丕，必能安国，终定大事。 **若嗣子可辅，辅之；如其不才，君可自取** 。”

~~这已经不是东汉迷惑行为大赏的级别了，简直就是“天下古今迷惑行为大赏”可以上榜而且排在前面的~~ 。千百年来围绕这句“君可自取”有着无数的不同的解读。 ~~从什么五百刀斧手到PUA算计孔明给他卖命之类的~~ 阴谋论数不胜数，当然也有人认为他是真心的。陈寿就是一个典型：

> 及其举国讬孤於诸葛亮，而心神无贰，诚君臣之至公，古今之盛轨也。

后世乾隆皇帝看到这里非常不屑……不对，我记得他看的是三国演义，反正对这句话，乾隆的批语是“帝王心思”。这句话被易中天还是谁引用来着，来表明刘备托孤不是真心。

~~我只能说，把清朝太平天子和三国白手起家的枭雄刘备相提并论为“帝王心思”，大概还不如让什么二战王牌坦克手飞行员和什么明朝的将军放一起比一比战斗力至少后者时间间隔更短一点ry~~

刘备的托孤，比较靠谱的，个人认可的观点是“特殊授权”。这里我引用饶胜文的观点：

> 有人把“君可自取”解读为刘备授权诸葛亮在必要时可以自取帝位，这忽略了一个基本的事实， **就是刘备的帝业其实是一种未完成状态，** 天下的绝大部分不在刘氏的手中。 **蜀汉当下的危机，是帝位可能被取消，而不是被取代** 。若刘备相许相授的是蜀汉现有的这点基业，则帝位不论是在刘禅还是在诸葛亮手里，这点基业终将萎缩。

> 应该说，在蜀汉新受重挫、刘备行将死去、蜀汉内外危机深重的情况下，能否消灭曹氏、复兴汉室，不是刘备所能逆睹的事，因而不会是他考虑的重点。但他却看清楚了，蜀汉政权的存亡与盛衰，取决于复兴汉室的事业能否光大。北伐讨贼是这一事业光大的最好体现。在北伐讨贼的旗帜上高扬起来的是汉室。只要汉室的信念仍在，蜀汉政权就是合法的。复兴汉室的事业愈是光大，刘禅愈是不可能被取代。

> 不管（也无须去猜）刘备内心深处对诸葛亮是否信任，他所安排的辅政格局和交代的政治路线，是以对诸葛亮的充分信任为前提的。

那有人要说了，如果诸葛亮真的得了天下而取而代之呢？毕竟人家功高震主啊，刘禅确实不行。

这就不得不提，诸葛亮说过最有意思的一句话是“十命可受”。

> 若灭魏斩叡，帝还故居，与诸子并升，虽十命可受，况於九邪！

当然我认为他的话就是给李严下不来台一句话把他噎死，类似于“你让我当皇帝？我他妈的干脆当玉皇大帝算了”这种语气。我不知道大家觉不觉得，这句话和刘备那句“如小人，欲卧百尺楼上，卧君于地”有某种异曲同工之妙。当然诸葛亮讲话不像刘备那样戏谑，尤其是也不会和李严直接开嘲讽，所以稍微折衷了一下说了一句假设语气的”虽十命可受“。这句话往深了说，我理解的是，这意味着 **诸葛亮知道刘备托付给他了什么，** 即“帝还故居”，取得天下。在这一点上，刘备和诸葛亮有着非常高的默契，诸葛亮也知道刘备在说什么。至于其后的事情，其实反而不重要了。

刘备对诸葛亮托孤的政治安排里面，除了这句看起来非常浪非常唬人的君可自取，其实更加实惠的内容，包括开府治事和益州牧，包括几个儿子对诸葛亮以父事之，都比什么君可自取要对诸葛亮的授权力度大得多。甚至可以说， **即使没有这句话，刘备近乎架空李严而授予诸葛亮全权的托孤安排，已经实质上等于给了诸葛亮倾国之权。** 他说不说君可自取，都没有区别了。诸葛亮哭着给他一句承诺又有什么意义？历朝历代痛哭流涕承诺自己忠心耿耿后来又篡位的人还少吗？ ~~隔壁魏国曹丕也没给司马懿说过这种话，结果ry~~ 。刘备所谓试探这种阴谋论根本毫无道理，他死以后季汉内部叛乱连连，那些阿猫阿狗没了刘备尚且敢上房揭瓦，诸葛亮这样大权在握，刘备死后又有什么能够限制他？如果刘备真的是试探才说这种话，那无非贻人口实而已，可以说是非常弱智的行为了。

~~我的三国弱智铁索连环推论：如果刘备是弱智，选他当主公的诸葛亮也是弱智；打了刘备一辈子还没消灭他反而把他打成季汉皇帝的曹操也是弱智，所以和两个弱智对峙还没统一的孙权自然也是弱智。全三国都是弱智，在座喜欢三国的各位不看看自己脖子上的那个圆的东西还好吗？~~

归根结底，刘备这样的安排，一定程度也许是一种政治冒险。然而我之前说过，刘备对人有着非常深的理解力，也许不是对所有人都能面面俱到，但是至少是他身边的副手，他应该对对方是个什么人心知肚明。这一点他没有任何冒险之举，而是完全知道自己在做什么。但与此同时，他的这样的安排，只用“信任”也很难解释。如果是信任，那么到了举国托孤这里，就算可以了。为何非要有一句“君可自取”？

对于这句话，有一种解释是“取”不是取而代之，而是在他的其他子嗣里面找一个取代刘禅。也就是说，如果诸葛亮觉得刘禅不行，就换掉他。至于换掉以后是诸葛亮还是刘备其他儿子孙子上，因为意义不明，倒还是其次了。

所以我对这话（除去其他政治安排只说这句君可自取）的一种个人解释是，如果刘禅以皇帝的权威胡作非为，或者是涉及到那种大敌压境面对投降与否或者军政大权的决定的时候，诸葛亮在没有别的办法的时候，可以用这样一个特殊授权， **采取紧急措施，制衡刘禅** 。所谓“如其不才”说的就是这种紧急情况——最讽刺的是，最后蜀汉的灭亡，的确是刘禅开城投降，用君主的权力做出了放弃的决定。

我们无需讨论如果诸葛亮在的话能否让刘禅折腾到这一步，我想说的是，刘备的授权 **不光是特殊授权，也是一种紧急预防措施** 。刘备无法逆睹刘禅会如何，诸葛亮又能做到什么，但是知子莫若父，何况是洞察人心的刘备，他大概明白自己的儿子是个什么货色。当然我认为这话他说得很诚恳的原因之一也有他前面那句“若嗣子可辅，辅之。”人之将死，其言也善，加上前文我说过他不可能是在试探诸葛亮，那么这话就是有意义的而不是一句废话。诸葛亮对刘备说过刘禅学习成绩还不错，刘备也感到欣慰，那也不排除刘禅有进步的空间。刘备非常认真地对诸葛亮说了两个可能性的安排，这当是他的真心之言。

除此之外，刘备的这句话也是他的性格一个集中体现。为什么说他脑洞过大？就是因为他会有这样的非常不符合当时时代主流的想法——一个有些浪漫主义同时又很脚踏实地而且符合我们现代人思维逻辑的安排： ~~you can you up~~ 。大敌当前，国家危难， **谁行谁上，不行滚蛋** 。至于如何判断谁行？刘备说我信任诸葛亮，他说了算，不行就让他自己上。

但其实细究起来，这样的想法在那个时代其实是无法实现的，甚至说得严重点，因为他这句迷惑发言，如果诸葛亮走错一步那就是一连串的连锁反应，所以可以说他这样的安排实在太浪。但是偏偏诸葛亮就真的鞠躬尽瘁，行君之权而未有僭越之举，终于成全了他一生最后的浪漫。

刘备浪的第二点就是敢于冒险，再往极端点说，善于作死。

刘备作死作了一路，刚出道就差点把自己作死。

> 遇贼於野，备中创阳死，贼去后，故人以车载之，得免。

装死逃脱生天，还靠了一点点运气。这样的事情历史记载只有这一次，但是想来刘备经历过这一次以后，就彻底开启了一个超强的逃生技能点。

其实这一次他未必真的想要作死，就是纯粹战斗经验不足，不会打仗，所以玩脱了。但是刘备并没有因为这次濒死的危险而患上PTSD，反而好像打开了新世界的大门，意识到自己可以一往无前。

接下来刘备什么危险干什么，有的时候玩脱，有的时候不成功，但多半是颇有成效的。

一开始他收留吕布结果被吕布背叛，之后再次不得不委曲求生存去投降吕布。接着他投降曹操，但很快意识到自己不能见容于曹操，居然在曹操眼皮子底下和董承搞事。后来董承密谋反曹小群体全军覆没，只有刘备一个人得以逃出生天。

刘备在得到荆州之前，一直屈居人下。但是在刘表那里劝过刘表去打许都，刘表一方面是忌惮他，另一方面可能也被他的胆大妄为脑洞吓到了，本身又不是什么进取之人，自然不同意。之后刘表去世，曹操来袭，刘备干了一件天下无双的作死壮举：十多万百姓跟随刘备逃离荆州，刘备派关羽从水路到江陵，自己亲自带人同百姓随行，日行十余里。

当然这行为可以说是刘备仁德的表现，这个我以后再说。但是此时此刻他自己同百姓随行甚至家眷都没有单独保护而是与自己一起冒险前行，可以说是以身作则兢兢业业地作死了。刘备是相当有勇气有信心，才敢于行此险招。他赌一把曹操没有这么快的速度追上来，赌一把自己可以保护百姓逃离——毕竟曹操抛弃辎重，一日一夜行三百里，也是非常手段下的极速行军，并不是常规作战状态。万一曹操没这个速度，也许刘备的冒险就成功了。且暂且不说道义，单说战略问题：那时候民众是非常重要的资源，每次强制迁民都是人间地狱，有十余万人主动跟随，光是从战略资源的角度来说，刘备自然也是希望能够留住这些人的。

当然这里有个不值一哂却又反复被提起的黑刘备的点，说他是用十万百姓当肉垫。说这话的人可能连白痴到连游戏都不会玩——给你一个逃亡任务，在敌人追上之前逃到指定地点，请问你是要挂一个减防加速，还是挂一个减速90%的盾？还别说这个盾根本什么攻击都挡不住。

总之这次刘备赌输了，家眷和兵马都损失惨重，徐庶的离去也是因为这个——如果不是因为家眷被曹操俘获，老母落入敌手，徐庶自然也不用离开。刘备没有为难他，而是放他离去，冒险是他的过错，他自然愿意承担与之俱来的一切风险，包括眼看着宝贵的人才投奔他最大的敌人。

之后与孙权联盟，刘备明知道孙权可能对他不利，还是赌了一把“仲谋所防在北，当赖孤为援，故决意不疑。”他孤身入吴——自然没有演义里的锦囊妙计——在东吴和孙权周瑜周旋进退，适时不忘当一把搅屎棍，最后还能保全自身，非常漂亮。

这之后刘备的冒险，主要体现在军事行动上。他和孙权联军以少对多，大败曹操。后来入蜀作战，与刘璋离心离德直到彻底翻脸，“兵不满万，士众未附，野谷是资，军无辎重”的情况下亲自带兵下葭萌关，只留数百人镇守后方，一口气攻下涪城。后来与曹操争夺汉中，已经年近六旬，在两次进军失利的情况下亲自带兵翻山越岭抢占定军山，说他拿性命开玩笑都不算过分。这些我在第二章刘备军事能力问题讲过，不做赘述。

即使是最糟糕的夷陵之战，如前文所说， **刘备于马鞍山上陈兵自绕，还在做最后的孤注一掷** 。他明明可以在还剩下一万人左右的时候率众突围，这样他的生存几率可能大很多。但是他偏偏要继续以身犯险，抢占高地，借助地形寻找时机。然而此时已经不再是定军山，而他的对手也不是夏侯渊，而是比夏侯渊高出不知多少段位的陆逊，这才彻底失去翻盘的战机。很多人可能会觉得，刘备在被陆逊烧了大营，首尾不能相顾以后，就彻底乱了阵脚沿江逃命。但其实他凭着自己的经验和出色的冒险精神，在那样的大败局之下，尚能整顿起万余人，与陆逊最后做殊死血战。刘备可谓真正战至最后一兵一卒，一万余人全部战死，最后“仅以身免”。虽然夷陵之战在很多人看来是他的一大污点，但是因为这最后的勇敢和放手一搏，倒是让我觉得，他的失败从某种非世俗成败的意义上来说，也是一种浪漫。

~~当然，这货居然在这种情况下都能逃出去，也真是个逃命高手。~~

夷陵之战以后刘备终于成功地把自己作死了——不过这里还有个小插曲。在听说魏军南下的时候，刘备虽然已经重病缠身，但还是做了一个让人哭笑不得的事情。他给陆逊写信说：

> 贼今已在江陵，吾将复东，将军谓其能然不？

将军啊既然曹丕都来了那我也不能当落后分子嘛，我还要继续和你打，你看如何？

当时应该是当年十二月或者次年正月，反正就是刘备没几个月的活头了，然而这不妨碍人家继续浪继续调戏对方主帅啊。

刘备病重的消息陆逊肯定知道，至少季汉内部所有人都知道，连黄元当时都开始造反了，东吴不可能不有所耳闻。所以估计陆逊看到这封信的时候鼻子都气歪了，他是一个真正脚踏实地认认真真谨慎行事的人，看到这种已经命在旦夕还思维异常跳脱的神经病估计像看到了异次元怪兽，还不得不给这个神经病回封义正词严的信：

> 但恐军新破，创痍未复，始求通亲，且当自补，未暇穷兵耳。若不惟算，欲复以倾覆之馀，远送以来者，无所逃命。

~~陆逊：我们两家好不容易罢兵通好了就求您别再装逼了，装逼遭雷劈。~~

你说刘备是气话也好，是故意恶心吓唬陆逊也行，或者是他脑洞过大真有此打算，但是就不管怎么说，这行为本身也是够逗比的了。一个人能够这么一直浪到死，也算是一绝。

纵观他的一生，刘备是个非常有勇气，甚至可以说是不顾安危有点胡闹的人。但是他的自保能力非常强大，不管在什么样的匪夷所思的险境里面，无论战场还是政坛还是外交场合，都能够险险逃出生天。我想也就是因为他每次都能全身而退，更加坚定了生命不休，作死不止的信念。他后来给儿子遗诏里面说“人五十不称夭”，活到五十就够本了。但是他取下荆州的时候已经48了，打益州的时候已经年过半百。我不知他什么时候有的这种想法，不过如果是早就有了的话，那他后来真正建立基业的过程，按他的理论，是一直在拿着生命的利润部分在血拼， ~~反正都活够本了不如豁出去了干他娘的。~~

刘备身上的这种看似鲁莽，但其实又胸有成竹的剽悍勇敢的血性，至死未变。他从不知道什么是放弃，不知道什么是绝望。只要活着，就永远有希望。

他有很多时候不计后果，因为他真的不在乎什么后果，输了就输了，就像徐州丢了又得，得了又丢，似乎也没对他个人的士气和他的团队凝聚力产生什么打击。有人走了有人去世，他伤心也伤心过了，哭也哭过了生气也生气过了，然后拍拍身上的灰尘和血迹，继续战斗下去。

从他的那些真情实感的感情表达来看，他对自己所努力和向往的一切都是认真的，并不是因为他打心眼里不在乎自己的事业而是纯粹游戏人生，才可以如此大度和坚韧——还记得著名的髀肉复生？

> 备住荆州数年，尝於表坐起至厕，见髀里肉生，慨然流涕。

刘备重情重义，史书所载他的多次落泪，大都是因为与他人的生离死别，唯有这次，是为了自己而哭。我之前说过，他是个用行动对抗恐惧的人，越挫越勇。然而这一次他困守新野一城一地数年，进退无据，空耗余生，“日月若驰，老将至矣，而功业不建，是以悲耳。”他如何不在乎自己的功业？只是命途多舛，无能为力。他也会为此伤悲，却不会被这样的困境打败。

所以我说，刘备这个人， **认真而不较真** 。他对自己的理想和愿望非常执着，甚至为了这个可以付出生命，但是他不会斤斤计较眼前得失，所以才有勇气去尝试，有勇气去挑战未知。因为认真，他敢于冒险，因为不较真，他不怕输。有很多时候人就是要这样背水一战，向死而生，刘备做到了。

我之前反复提起过，刘备性格的“浪”是 **一种深沉的浪漫** 。浪漫是一种超脱现实意义的东西，有时候在某些人身上不免会沦于轻浮和浅薄，但是如果有强大的行动力作为依托，扎根于现实，则会变成一种极端强大的力量。刘备是一个行动力爆表的人，也能够审时度势， **他的浪漫便成了一种非常有生命力的东西，基于脚踏实地的行动，而又能够轻盈跳脱地面，高屋建瓴。** 刘备固然偶尔会露出一些不合时宜的轻佻言行，但是这些往往都是细节上的问题，在大事上他的跳脱表现得非常情理之中而又意料之外。他一直以来手里的资源非常少，选择余地也不大，但是他能够利用有限的资源在有限的选择中做出一些常人不可能做到的事情，这是他的一种能力，也是他性格的正面意义。

从实践上来讲，刘备的战略眼光并不算最优秀，这一点后文详述。但是从抽象意义来说，他其实有一个非常超脱的东西，就是那种跳脱轻盈的人生状态。刘备是一个 **热烈** 的人，汉以火德立，我觉得他就象是一团火，温暖而激烈，永远在无休无止地燃烧和伸展，所以虽星星之火，终亦可燎原。

当然，这些说的只是刘备一些核心的性格，他的最基础的“本质”，至于总结他的细节上的性格，那就无休无止了，很多词汇堆叠起来也无法囊括，更无法彻底总结他身上的复杂性和矛盾性。事实上，他的复杂性可以被包含在他的“宽广”里面——刘备是一个 **宽广的人，也是一个成长变化属性很强的人** 。他的人物逻辑——一个依托于性格但是又独立于性格之外的动机和行为模式——也和他的成长，即他的“经验”息息相关。

（四）刘备的人物逻辑和人物流动

何为人物逻辑？我个人一直喜欢说这个词，有很多时候用来取代“人物性格”。我很难在这两者之间做一个清晰的界定，但我尽量用清晰的语言解释一下我对人物逻辑的理解。

我认为人物性格更多的是一种标签，一种对人的概括，是一种偏向于静态的，固定的，或者暂时的状态，同时也是一个表面的状态。 **但一个人真正的内心状态，是四维的——即立体的人物思维和感情模式，加上时间维度，即人物的变化和流动。**

非要做个比喻的话，性格更像是一个人的皮肤，而人物逻辑是人的骨架。

详细说来，人物有些时候会做出一些看似和人物性格不符合的事情，这取决于环境和他的内在逻辑。还有的时候，同样一件事，两个不同人做起来，虽然表现相似，但可能内在逻辑完全不同。例如两个战斗英雄，都做到了奋勇杀敌，但是其实一个人是满脑子懵逼冲上去再说回家后怕，一个是开始吓个半死胆战心惊上去然后发现居然也没这么可怕。这就是我说的人物逻辑不同。更别说一个人可能会自我欺骗，会对自己有不了解，对自己的行为和动机进行修正，这样会产生更复杂的理解。

我想要尝试表达的，就是刘备的这样一个内在驱动和运转机制的基本逻辑。但所谓画虎画皮难画骨，知人知面不知心。一个人的面子和性格这一层皮可以描摹清晰，但是骨架和内心，真的很难表达出来。所以这里我也只能说尽我所能，把我所理解的刘备的核心逻辑，这其中包括他的人物变化，展现给大家。

我的一个描绘人物逻辑的方式一般来说倾向于用现有的心理学的人格架构和哲学理论，但因为历史人物无法展现全部三次元信息，所以因为这种信息缺失，其结构必须调整。所以我根据五大性格特质和我看到的史料综合理解，大概把他的人物逻辑划分为三个维度： **对内的自我认知，对外部世界的关系，和内在驱动力。还有一个时间维度就是人物的变化趋向，** 我会在每个层面都提到。

不要担心这个东西看起来太理论，我保证解释清楚！当然这一章有很多内容因为史料的限制，所以更偏个人理解和个人解读。当然这篇文的用意也只是建立个人的叙事，并非要以此作为什么“标准”或者“正确的人物逻辑”，所以也只能说，尽我所能了。

先说对内自我认知。 **两** **个核心“自信”和“自省”。**

刘备是一个很自信的人。之前讲他用人的时候，我讲过他的人格魅力，说他是典型的卡里斯玛型领导者。有人一说魅力，第一想到长得好看，第二颗能想到谈吐不凡，但我想大家也都知道，刘备长相虽然应该不算差，但是也不是那种靠脸混饭吃的大美人。首先他没有胡子这一点就不大符合当时审美，当时是以胡须为美的，所以关公的髯甚至可以成为他的代称。当然，那是个看脸的时代，你长得鬼头蛤蟆眼大概也是不行的，所以必须有基础的颜值才行。所以刘备应该长相不错，但和那种掷果盈车级别的（我说级别不是类型）还是有差距的。历史也记载刘备少言语，不是特别喜欢夸夸其谈，虽然说话有趣，但是不会一直说个不停。我总结他的人格魅力是一种有同理心的润物细无声的魅力，但这其实并不是全部， **他的魅力的另一层，来自于他的气质。**

气质这种事情简直就是玄学，有的人就是，往那一站，也没说什么特别的话，也没觉得这人长相多么不凡，但就是浑身都裹着一层吸引人的光环，仿佛是有什么魔力加持，让你不由得不喜欢不相信他们。这种人一般有一个特点就是极度自信。

很多人对自信有非常错误的理解，以为就是到处显摆，自己就是牛逼就是老大，或者虽然不显摆，但是谁都看不上。怎么说呢，有一种恃才傲物的人，更接近这种类型，不过那一般都是天才级别的，有着过人才华的。其实我觉得诸葛亮接近这种谁都看不上型。

但刘备不是，我前文总结过，他的才华并不是最拔尖的，而且没有什么过人的天赋，很多能力都是自己摸索出来的。我也说过他是把人性最好的东西发挥到极致。这样的人的自信，是另一种非常深沉和宽厚的东西。

自信的人其实是不到处咋呼的，甚至会很谦虚，也非常平和。他们不需要过度展示自己，也不强求别人的认可——他们自然会得到认可，但这不是他们的目的。他们因为对自己有信心，知道自己在做什么，所以倾向于乐观和坚定的人生态度。因为他们的认可来自自身，而不是外界，所以来自外界的挫败和打击，对他们来说虽然会痛苦，但不会造成根本的动摇。 **大家可以想象一个非常“稳”的状态，一个非常柔韧坚定的内核，然后放射出光和热那种感觉。**

刘备性格的浪，也是基于这样的自信。他对自我很满意，会从内部放射出一种“舍我其谁”的气度。我想资助他上学的叔父刘元起，觉得他是非常人，大概就是看到了这一点。自信会给人带来勇气，刘备性格里面赌徒的那一部分就是源自于此。敢于去赌，无非觉得自己有机会赢。但是其实我们都知道，久赌无胜家，但是刘备敢于去赌，而且在大赌局上赢了不止一次，虽然听起来像人们吐槽的“迷之自信”，但是就是这样的迷之自信，带领他走过了一个又一个难关。

前文所讲的，刘备面对困难是知难而上，面对恐惧是积极采取行动，也是源自这样的自信。其 **基本心理机制是“我做点什么一定比不做要好，哪怕搞砸了也强过坐以待毙”** 。这是一个刘备的 **行动底层逻辑，一旦有什么问题，他一定要“动”，而不能静** 。这就是为什么刘备在广陵人吃人的时候没有发慌，在曹操手下装孙子的时候没有悲叹，在被曹操在长坂坡打的几乎丢了命还在盘算着要去投苍梧太守吴巨还是联合孙权，但是偏偏在荆州那风平浪静完全没有任何危险挫折的时候突然因为髀肉复生而垂泪悲伤。这个人是不怕风险也不怕挫折的，挫折和痛苦只会让他越来越勇敢，越来越有能力，但是把他放在一个“凝滞”的状态里时间一长，他必然出问题。因为他的那个内在的燃烧状态会在这样的环境里趋于冷却，会彻底影响他的自信的核心。当他意识到“我无事可做”的时候，就会出现一个负面状态。尤其是刘备让刘表趁着许都空虚进攻曹操，但是刘表不用其计，更是让他憋着难受。

当然，他在荆州也没完全闲着混吃等死，而是一直在招揽人才。刘备喜欢结交各种人物，应该是五大人格类型里面extroversion（外向性）一栏点到几乎满格的。

> 备之自新野南奔，荆楚群士从之如云。

> 琮左右及荆州人多归先主。

刘备在荆州有这么多人跟着，不光是因为他的名声和政绩，更重要的是，他和以前在平原县一样，待士人甚厚，而且能够对他们平等相待，广开门路招纳贤才，对于诸葛亮这种有才能之人甚至可以亲自去拜见。

如果我们去观察刘备的履历，不难发现，他一生除了在刘表手下这几年，一直都在“动”。你可以说他颠沛流离，但是其实也许他能在这样颠沛流离的生命中生活得游刃有余，也正是因为他这种“行动型”内在机制。你让他静，他也静不下来，甚至说就是要颠沛流离才舒服，不然憋出毛病来。让他看守后方这种事简直和上刑差不多，他是不会去做的。一个“动”的人，其实是对自己的行动有把握力和信心的，这是一个人自信的非常直接的表现。

也正是因为这个自信和主动的态度，所以 **刘备是个不信命的人** 。这一点非常重要。三国演义的故事里面有个很强的天命感，所以每个人都感觉被困在命运的匣子里，尤其是神棍诸葛亮动辄用天命说事儿。但是其实我觉得，说得搞笑点的话，如果演义诸葛亮碰到历史上的刘备，他俩绝对打起来。

刘备不喜欢神棍类型的人。他倒不是说专门反对迷信，只要是天命谶纬统统一棒子打死，但是有一个基本红线：别用天命这一套影响我做事。

所以张裕为什么被杀？原因之一就是他是个专业神棍，和刘备离心离德从来没有配合过不说，还专门用谶纬这一套恶心他。不是说汉中打不下来，就是说汉祚将尽刘备要丢掉益州之类的。最后刘备终于火了。

> 先主常衔其不逊，加忿其漏言，乃显裕谏争汉中不验，下狱，将诛之。

他的不逊不只是什么说刘备没有胡子之类的破事，还有一点就是他经常说刘备这个政权吃枣药丸，而且不是什么经济政治道义上的问题，而是什么天命。这个比较不像话也让刘备受不了。张裕说过这种内容：

> “岁在庚子，天下当易代，刘氏祚尽矣。主公得益州，九年之后，寅卯之间当失之。”

其实之前他胡说八道刘备都忍了，而且看他说的也不是全没有道理，还给他升官。但是他似乎就是那种坚持不合作的态度，越说越来劲。刘备新定益州，人心尚不服。作为当地人的代表之一，这种人要不然为己所用，要不然只能杀掉。刘备不是对他这个人全盘否定，所以诸葛亮上谏不要说他的时候他还说了一句“方兰生门，不得不除”。当然这话一定程度是给诸葛亮面子，因为毕竟是公开的东西，不能说“恕我直言这人就是个傻逼你为他求情你也是傻逼吗”，只能委婉一点；其次他也确实提拔过张裕，知道这个人不是一无是处。但是现在他确实挡在争夺天下的路上，不杀又能如何呢？

同样，刘备东征上谏反对的秦宓，也是戳了刘备这个逆鳞。

> 先主既称尊号，将东征吴，宓陈天时必无其利，坐下狱幽闭，然后贷出。

秦宓说的不是什么天下大义或者战略问题，而是用天命之类的说法来劝阻，刘备当然要生气了。赵云说的那一套，刘备就不会翻脸，虽然也因为赵云是跟着他的老部下了，但是刘备很少因为什么事情别人上谏自己不同意就把人直接下狱的，但是秦宓这一套天时理论真的是非常惹刘备反感，所以才如此大怒——当然我必须要说，刘备根本没打算杀他，就是把他关起来吓唬一下，过不了多久就放了。

至于刘备求李意其给他算命那段……怎么说呢，那个是我看来最不靠谱，光凭出处就能排除的一条，比世说新语不可信一百倍。因为那个出处是葛洪的神仙传。 ~~就……神仙传，我也不知道，如果有神仙的话……就随便了ry~~

总之，刘备在的时候，益州那些好谶纬之学的人，基本上都闭门不出，或者虽然当官但是闭口不言，倒是刘备死后很多年他们逐渐开始发声。一方面当然是觉得看季汉气数已尽自己终于有用武之地，一方面他们大概都看得出来，刘备真的是不吃这一套而且非常反感，弄不好就是掉脑袋或者牢狱之灾的命。宁可不出来当官，也不想被这么个人揪出来当反面典型。

自信的另一面就是自省。这个自省不光是自我反思的意思，也包括 **自知之明** 。我之前说刘备同理心超强，几乎可以理解所有人，但是这样的前提是他要理解自己，了解自己的情绪，思维，逻辑和长短。这一点他和在庞统的对话里有所体现：

> 今指与吾为水火者，曹操也，操以急，吾以宽；操以暴，吾以仁；操以谲，吾以忠；每与操反，事乃可成耳。

你可以说他这句话是一个政治策略，但是同时这个策略也是基于刘备对自己的一个非常好的理解和定位。 **他知道自己在做什么** 。这一点非常重要。知道不知道自己在做什么是一个人自我认知完善的核心。譬如圣经里面说：“父啊，赦免他们，因为他们所作的，他们不晓得。”在很多中外经典里面都有类似的意思体现：一个完全混沌懵懂于自己所行之事的人，根本无法承担其所作所为的责任。只有一个拥有完善自我的人，才能够为其言行负责，也能够谈得上更深远的精神层次。

刘备给刘禅的遗诏里说：“惟贤惟德，能服於人。汝父德薄，勿效之。”这句话粗看起来像是个套话，但其实如果联系到对刘备这个人的理解和他整个遗诏体现出来的一个非常温柔而诚恳的态度，这话绝对不是套话，而是他临死前真诚的躬身自省。

什么叫贤？除了普通意义上了解的贤能明智，还有一点就是我前文举例过的“贤哉，回也”那一点，“乐道”，不管顺境逆境，对于自己所秉承的道义乐在其中。什么叫德？除了平常意义的道德，也包括我说的“自我实现”部分的那种高层价值观——要坚持一个有利于这个社会的价值体系，并且将它贯彻实施。“汝父德薄，勿效之。”如果是一个套话，就太奇葩了，如果只是想让儿子效仿贤人，直接说就完了，不用强调“你爹不行”。刘备确实在这个时候是自省的，夷陵之战的失败也让他悟到了很多事，例如他的局限和亏缺，但是他不能够亲身实践了 。他一生在践行他心目中的大道，但是正如同知识越多接触到的未知领域就越多所以就越谦虚一样，他越是在这条路上走得远，越是了解到自己的不足之处，所以就更加自省。而且他这一生为了打拼天下，也确实有一些“德薄”之处，这个我在后面章节会讨论到。总之他非常清楚自己全部的所作所为的利害得失，才能够把这样的话真心实意地让自己的儿子，未来的皇帝所知晓。这是他离世前的肺腑之言。

自省使人能够认识到自己的不足，所以不自负能听劝；但同时他因为自信，相信自己的判断，所以不会盲从。这一点我们看史书，刘备对各种手下的劝谏有的听从——例如不杀蒋琬，“还其谷帛”，赐死刘封，有的反对——如杀张裕，东征；有的严加审视之后执行——如给彭羕贬官。刘备当然自己不是全才，所以肯定不能什么都做什么都懂，所以自然也会问计于人。但前提是他的询问是一种高屋建瓴的状态，而不是“我什么都不懂军师救我”。 **他会在讨论中形成自己的想法，能够平衡自己的意见和别人的意见，做出判断斟酌** 。

这样看来，刘备既不刚愎自用，也不六神无主盲从他人；他有个非常强的 **对自己判断的认可，** 在此基础上采纳他人的建议。演义里面的刘备有个招人烦的状态就是，他一直都有一个非常没有主心骨的状态，尤其是诸葛亮出现以后他整个人都变得迷惑起来，完全不知道自己在干嘛。然后当了皇帝以后突然变得刚愎自用油盐不进。这种奇怪的自我OOC被解释成当了皇帝犯浑，有了权力人就变坏了，权力使人堕落。尽管我赞同“绝对的权力导致绝对的腐败”，但是这是我见过的用这句话最错得离谱的一个地方。就非要说权力使人堕落，那也不是一瞬间就堕落的吧，好歹有个过程吧。历史都没给刘备一个被权力腐蚀的机会，他221年称帝，223年就去世了，于是大家为了让他堕落，快马加鞭地把他一夜之间变成一个刚愎自用的君王，也是非常不容易了。

而且我还是要强调一点，他东征准备了一年之久，绝不是脑子一抽就突然去打了。一年之前他还没称帝呢。但是有人要说了，他已经称王了啊，称王了就可以腐化堕落了ry

 ~~大家如果这么喜欢腐♂化♂堕♂落的刘备我也没办法。~~ 但是人被权力腐蚀这种事真的不是这么运作的，尤其是刘备亲征这件事反而证明了他没有被权力腐化，因为一个被权力腐化的人首先就是要保护自己的生命安全不去冒险其次要竭尽全力保障自己的权力不被剥夺。但是你们看刘备那个作死的劲头和临死前的浪劲儿ry

不过部分人坚持YY这个权力腐化的问题涉及到了一个有意思的话题，就是刘备这个人“自我”的变化。这是他“自我认知”的时间维度。

我觉得这一点上他的变化其实是不大的。我说他“迷之自信”，就是觉得他从一开始白手起家的时候，其实就有这种强大的自信状态。不过那时候他缺乏一种自省或者说自知之明，而且比较虚浮，瞎咋呼。随着年龄的增长，他变得更加深沉厚重，这种自信也就开始转向内敛和厚积薄发。

我在前文提到过一点，他对于和曹操对敌的两个说法，就有所体现。一个是刘备在徐州被曹操打败的那次，一个是汉中之战。

> 使汝百人来，其无如我何；曹公自来，未可知耳！

> 曹公虽来，无能为也，我必有汉川矣。

两者时间相隔将近二十年。前者刘备凸显出的更多是一种狂甚至不自量力，而后者则明显转为沉稳和脚踏实地。很明显能看出，他对自己处境和局势的判断都有着更好的把握，同时也更加知己知彼。

还有一个对比也能看出他的性格变化。前者刘备刚刚出道就殴打了督邮，“督邮求哀”才没杀他。而后来曹操南下刘备逃离新野之前，也有一次差点杀人：

> 是时曹公在宛，备乃大惊骇，谓忠曰：“卿诸人作事如此，不早相语，今祸至方告我，不亦太剧乎！”引刀向忠曰：“今断卿头，不足以解忿，亦耻大丈夫临别复杀卿辈！”

曹操已经到了宛城，刘琮才派宋忠（……）告诉刘备自己要投降的事情，刘备非常生气，拿出刀来指着宋忠却没杀他，说杀你也不解恨，况且临别的时候杀你这种无名小辈实在是耻辱。

这两次刘备都应该是动了杀心的，但是相比之下他的行为就很不同。关于这里我想起一位大大非常有趣的评论。她说，鲁迅有言“勇者愤怒，抽刃向更强者；怯者愤怒，却抽刃向更弱者。”刘备面对身份显赫而地位高高在上的督邮，敢于怒而鞭之；面对一介无名之辈宋忠，即使马上曹操十万大军压境，也能主动放他生路。刘备的怒，当是勇者之怒。这也是个非常好的角度。

当然，他在汉中面对曹操的时候，被这个老对手逼出了一点“过犹不及”的状态来。

> 先主与曹公争，势有不便，宜退，而先主大怒不肯退，无敢谏者。

面对曹操，其实刘备的自信是有松动的——这倒不来自于一个内在的自我否定，而纯粹是一种常被曹操打败的PTSD残余。虽然在赤壁他和周瑜打败了曹操，不过那毕竟是联合作战。刘备单独应对曹操，大概他是有恐惧的，而恐惧催生一种愤怒，因为他的“做事”对抗失败和焦虑的机制，让他在这种时候把自己置于无必要的危险当中。

我时常觉得曹操其实内在的自信未必赶得上刘备，但是他手握大量资源，足够形成他的霸气侧漏的铠甲。刘备早期面对他的时候两手空空，全靠一己之迷之自信在与他周旋，他们之间有个微妙的制衡。曹操让刘备恐惧，刘备未必就不让曹操恼火，所以才破口大骂贩履小儿——这就有点没品了，不过他估计也是气急了才会这样。

刘备在汉中打败曹操以后，才算解开了一个心结，他对自我的完善才又进了一步。

在这里我要补充一点：我看两版三国电视剧，对里面的刘备塑造共同有意见的一点就是刘备的自杀未遂行为。好象老三国有两次，新三有一次，记不大清楚了，但是都是有过的。

我觉得刘备这个人吧，不说被打败了很爽这么有病，但是他绝对不会因为这种事情想要结果自己的生命。他不怕危险甚至知险而上，极端自信，而又非常浪的性格，决定了他面对挫折和失败更倾向于以一种相对平和的方式发泄情绪，同时很快重整旗鼓用下一步的行动来消弭之前失败的痛苦，而很难产生一种了结一切的心理状态。除非是什么“你死或者地球毁灭”这种三分钱特效的道德两难境地，否则刘备是不会有自杀倾向的——相反，他会在艰难困苦中越挫越勇。他如果真的有什么求死之心的话，也只可能是他的自信或者行动力在绝境中达到极盛而产生的自噬，比如我觉得他在夷陵之战最后的马鞍山决战的时候，大约是有这么一点的，但是最后他的求生欲和作为皇帝的责任还是让他选择了逃亡。

接下来，既然之前说到变化，就不得不开始讨论下一个问题：他对外部世界的关系。

这一点简单概括，就是 **宽广和包容** 。而宽广正是在他的复杂经历中逐渐出现的一个特质。

对于各种各样的人和事物他经历很多——这个人出身于幽州涿郡，后来游学辗转于洛阳周围，甚至可能跟着卢植去过九江；后来他起兵，在冀、青、兖、徐、豫州一代四处流窜了十几年，又南下荆州，走过荆州的大部分土地，还沿长江而下，去过东吴的一些地方；接着他入蜀，又取汉中，还两次东入荆州和吴国交手。

大家可以看看地图。他的行迹最北开始于幽州涿郡，即北京附近，最南至荆南四郡，其最南辖区毗邻交广。最东他仕于下密，在山东半岛延伸入海那一块，最西则定都于益州成都。在东南深入京城同孙权会盟，几近长江入海；于西北兵挥汉中与曹操争锋，略临秦岭一带。

就不说交通不发达的古代，现代人谁跑过全国这么多地方还在每个地方都呆过一阵子，也算是见多识广了。所谓读万卷书，行万里路。前者刘备估计没这个定力好好坐着读书，但行万里路他可真是首屈一指。对比一下其他两位君主：曹操主要活动于中原一带，最远到过长江、汉中；孙权则更是一直都在东吴地界而且是那几个核心地区，偶尔 ~~十万大军~~ 出兵一趟淮南。刘备则一个人刷开了全中国的地图迷雾。去过的地方比他俩加起来都要多。当时没有全国交通网络，更没有现代通信手段，每个地方的风土人情各不一样，甚至可能不比现在的国外相差要小多少。刘备见识到了那时候整个天下几乎所有的人和事，和各地的三教九流打过交道，看到了各地的文化风俗，大概也吃遍了天下的美食，穿到了各种款式的漂亮衣服。

刘备也经历过很多身份变化。他曾经是贱籍的商贾小贩，紧接着成为求学士人；曾为一方游侠，后又历经过各种官职，也当过目无法纪的亡命之徒；再后来他当过将军，当过王侯，最后做了皇帝。这个人把当时的社会能给一个人提供的所有的身份，几乎从低到高不论好坏统统刷了一遍。他少年时经历过和平时代的尾巴，青年时走过离乱烽烟四起的中原，中年后开始投身趋于一统的建设，到了老年已经基本上平定一方。一个王朝很多种不同的状态，他也悉数经历过。

刘备结交和打交道的人那就更是什么样的都有，哪里的都有。地位低的有什么杀人逃犯，无业游民，比如他的发小和好哥们关羽张飞简雍之类；强盗乱民如臧霸之流，还有改邪归正的前贼寇如徐庶；各种各样的大小世家出身的士人，无法一一列举；地位高的他接触过四世三公的袁绍，汉丞相曹操，吴侯孙权，甚至汉献帝本人；至于中间那些什么各种大小官员地方势力豪强州牧太守，就太多了。而且他到哪里哪里能投奔，行不行的都能来一遍，吕布公孙瓒陶谦袁绍曹操刘表，最匪夷所思的是他想过南下投奔旧识苍梧太守吴巨，也不知道这俩人怎么认识的。

还有，他对什么文化水平的人也都能用得牢靠，泥腿子出身的魏延和文盲王平，这些自然不在话下，最高到诸葛亮这种级别的不世出的人才，学富五车，照样对他服服帖帖。什么性格的人也都没问题，我觉得最搞笑的就是关羽张飞，一个对士人友好而虐待士卒，一个傲上而不凌下，就这俩人在一块居然没打起来还相处得挺好，大概也就是因为都跟着刘备了。还有一个比较夸张的是刘巴，对刘备不说恨之入骨也是避之不及，到处逃窜就是为了躲开他，到处散布反刘备言论并且给别人出主意赶走刘备，结果刘备不但没治罪还让他最高做到尚书令，还说“子初才智绝人，如孤，可任用之，非孤者难独任也。”——虽然这人超级讨厌我曾经到处给我添堵但是我能用他而且只有我能用。而且这话还真不是迷惑发言，是确实如此。事实证明刘璋刘表都不能用好刘巴，只有刘备用好了。

当然说到他的宽广还要说一下他的文化问题——我前文说过，虽然这人不爱读书，但是不表示他完全不读书。看下他给儿子列的书单：

> 可读汉书、礼记，间暇历观诸子及六韬、商君书，益人意智。

“历观诸子”这句话很明显，他自己应该对各种学说都有所接触的，或者说即使没有很深的阅读，至少他的思维状态并不是只看所谓正统儒家经典，而是什么都要看看，看了就比不看强。不存在什么书该看什么不该看。正统的可以作为主要学习内容，但是平时也要看别的才行。

说到这里我想起惹恼了他的秦宓，这个人就有点，说不好听点，狭隘。曾经有人跟他借战国策，被他教训了一大段，其中有一句：

> 成汤大圣，睹野鱼而有猎逐之失，定公贤者，见女乐而弃朝事，若此辈类，焉可胜陈。道家法曰：‘不见所欲，使心不乱。’

~~这里裴松之还吐槽了一句鲁定公算个屁贤者你秦宓就是学问不够吧ry~~

秦宓的思维就是，不好的东西不要接触，不然会学坏。刘备显然不会这么认为，我甚至觉得他对学问或者人根本没有这么彻底固定的评判，比如就是不能用不能读不能接触。我觉得秦宓让他不爽，一定程度上也是世界观的根本不合拍。当然，正因为刘备的包容本质，所以即使三观不合也还是能用他的，没有因为这个就把他彻底赶走。后来秦宓还和东吴使者扯天辩，也能看出这人是有口才的。

所以这就引出一个刘备的核心逻辑：他对外界事物和人的态度， **倾向于“收纳”，而非“拒绝”** 。简而言之，不管是什么， **先拿来所用，而后做评判取舍，有总比没有好** 。这也照应了前面的 **“做总比不做好”** 。总体来说，刘备对自己和他人，对万事万物，表现出的是一个 **“肯定”为主的状态。** 如果有否认和取舍和评判，那也是后发的东西，充满了对现实的考虑，而他作为人的本能状态，则是肯定逻辑。

纵观他的一生，刘备基本上用他一生六十余年的时间， **体会过了那个时代能给予一个人的绝大部分人生体验** ，虽然古代不如现在生活方式丰富，但是作为一个人能够对生命经历如此透彻，几乎是无法想象的。这个时代的世界对他来说已经没有什么秘密，没有什么不能了解的人和事物，没有什么无法想象的生活。他体会过人间的酸甜苦辣，聚散离合。成败得失，生与死，爱与恨，信任与背叛，凡此种种，不只是浅尝辄止，几乎每一种滋味，他都体味到深入骨髓，彻入心扉。 **他一个人近乎承载了那个时代的全部** 。到现在成败得失都已经不重要了，能拥有如此博大广阔而又深邃的生命。

这样一个人，会出现一个非常 **宽广** **的状态** ，是他的一个重要人物逻辑。不知道大家熟不熟悉类似于“某人身上同时有男性和女性的特质和魅力”或者“某某的风范和气质中西方结合”这样的表达，就是 **一个人在某个特质或者方面，横跨整个光谱或者衡量轴** ，比如有些人兴趣爱好广泛，或者“通才”类型的学者，都是这种感觉。

这种宽广还包括一种 **灵活性和流动性** ，即一个人能够表现出不同的外部状态，体现在性格上就比如他发起怒来无人敢近前，但是柔和起来如春风拂面大家都纷纷忍不住上前；体现在行为上就是类似于可以张狂也可以收敛，可以冷峻毫不容情也可以宽厚包容。但是这样一种不同的外部状态，其实并不是以“矛盾的特质”展现的，反而更接近一种“ **无缝转换”，** 即你不会察觉到他的两面性， **而是觉得他有个自然的柔和过渡状态可以囊括不同领域不同性格不同思想在他同一个人身上的体现。**

刘备的宽广这一点我无法从史料当中直接找到非常切题的内容论证，至少无法用现在这种论述方式阐明，而更多的是一种个人理解和推断，甚至包括了一些人物共鸣这种玄学一样的体会。但是从心理学来推断，经历如此丰富而又能够很好的适应各种环境各种阶层的人群，并且能够从中吸收到新的经验和成长的人，必然是广阔的状态。同时我也从长期的同人创作和阅读里面感受到这一点，他虽然有相对明确的性格和思想和人物逻辑，但是因为他可以囊括太多状态，所以反而很难塑造得明确鲜活。他可高可低可强可弱，他可以是全部，又可以是空零，这样一个人太容易沉入背景里面去，或者沦为一个非常没有性格甚至有些精分的角色。某种意义上说，刘备如何塑造都不OOC，但同时如何塑造又都是OOC的，就因为这个广阔的特质，导致了他根本无法被彻底把握也无法被彻底理解——一个没有足够阅历的人是无法与这个人产生足够的链接的。

从这个意义上来说，刘备的形象被扭曲误解标签化扁平化，一定程度上也是因为他的内在逻辑中存在这样一个广阔而流动的状态，对于一个无法把握的人物，创作者们往往一怒之下把他拍扁揉圆让他固定在那里，至于是不是OOC，那就另当别论了。

事实上我们如果连接起他的自信和宽广，就更能够明确地看到这个人的轮廓：他有一个坚定的内核，同时有着非常广阔的向外伸展的状态。因为坚定所以勇于探索未知，因为宽广所以自我更加完善，这是一个非常好的良性循环的内外状态。

从这个角度再来看刘备的用人和人格魅力，就可以加深一层理解了。刘备一直以来都是那种走到哪里都放射出光和热，如同太阳一般的存在。所以也就不难理解为什么他不管投奔哪个诸侯，那人都要忌惮他；而他不管去哪里，都有游侠和士人争相依附了。他的光芒无可遮掩，即使在曹操那里所谓雌伏守弱，那也是稍稍敛去一些耀眼的光，但是他的炽热是藏不住的。所以曹操说出“天下英雄，唯使君与操耳”也就不足为奇了——这样一个人到了谁面前，谁都会高看他一眼的。他的前期的状态，要比喻的话，是那种更加耀眼张扬，但是非常不稳定的状态；而后来随着经验的增加人生阅历的积累，逐渐变得稳而重，不再那么光芒四射，但更让人温暖而愿意依靠。这也是为什么他能够“得人死力”的缘故。

其实跟着刘备本身并不“安全”，他最惨的时候无法保护妻儿，也留不下一些他喜欢的人才，带着百姓逃离还被曹操追上。但是虽然如此，还是有人跟着他，被打散了就找回来，被人抓了也要再和他相聚。道理很简单，所有那些不安全的东西，都来自于外部，是他确实缺乏资本和能力保护他人，但是他本身是安全的值得依靠的——而且外部的世界越是危险诡谲，他就越显得格外让人信赖。哪怕全世界都是危险的，至少他还值得信赖。

不但别人有安全感，他自己也有安全感。所以他不猜忌，也不疑神疑鬼，可以尽可能地包容别人的错误——因为那些错误和潜在的危险，都对他并不构成实质性的威胁和伤害。刘备本身对危险是很警觉的，比如他脱离袁绍投奔刘表这件事，足以证明了他的政治嗅觉之敏锐，如果真的有危险他绝对能够自保，这样的信心也让他可以坦然面对很多未知的事物。

这样看来， **刘备的另一个误解也可以不攻自破，就是所谓“收买人心”** 。他根本不需要收买人心，而且他的处境和受欢迎程度对比来说，也不可能是靠收买得来的人心。这里我强调一点，一个人有同理心所以能够体察人性而与他人更好交往，这个和PUA没有任何关系，也不是我们惯常理解的收买人心。所谓PUA和收买人心，恰好是一种毫无同理心的刻奇表演，能被这种东西收买的人，一般也都自己有一些心理暗区，所以容易被他人利用。这套东西能够唬住几个没见过世面的心理不够强大的年轻人还可能，靠这个打天下，那就是个笑话。至于三国演义里面虚构的“摔阿斗”和“兄弟如手足妻子如衣服”款的收买人心简直就low穿地心，不但OOC了刘备这种英雄人物，甚至都OOC了一般心理健全思想健康的人类，我打出来这两句话来都觉得幻肢隐隐作痛。这两条作为玩笑梗来说我都不是很能接受，我觉得认为这种东西有趣值得翻来覆去说的人，其品味和审美和我的应该已经出了五服了。

既然要说刘备生命的发展进程，那就不得不说到最后最为戏剧性的一幕——他最有趣的一点，是他并非经历过种种失败以后突然平步青云一直上升涨停于飞龙在天，而是在最高点突然又跌落，亢龙有悔。这件事仿佛成了他的一个人生污点，一个遗憾和残缺，被人叹息也被人指责。

但是我也反复说过，我认为他的结局虽然这件事令人痛惜，但是从一个精神性的层面来说，他的一生经历，尤其是这个结局，反而是一种最高层次的浪漫。我反复思量过，这样的结局，对他的基本逻辑——他对自己的认知，他的自信和宽广人生，又有什么影响？他这个人成长发展至此，是否发生了一个扭转，还是又有了一个新的变化？

普通的对刘备死亡的理解无非刘备经此大败急火攻心最后忧愤而死；或者稍微好一点觉得他是前期虽然习惯了打败仗但是毕竟那时候什么都没有，现在有了又失去更难接受；当然也有人觉得就是年纪到了，以前可以凭着年轻一往无前大不了从头再来，而现在身体和精神都不济了；我自己甚至推到了他“以行动对抗恐惧失败”的本性上，认为他在这个时候失败以后突然意识到，自己已经没有这样的行动力了，也就没法对抗生命中的失败和残酷，所以他的自我认知出现一个跌落状态，甚至彻底坍缩入死亡的深渊。

他最后是否绝望了，甚至觉得之前的一切都是泡影，才让死亡乘虚而入？抑或是他不过是被病魔所困扰因而天不假年，否则仍旧勇如当初？

我考虑过所有的可能。我依靠自己的个人经历，可以揣度很多他的生命过程，唯独对这个，我无法触及。他这个失败并不是那种“一切归零”，但是也不是简单的一次挫折而已。他失去的太多，可以说他甚至有了大业无可挽回的觉悟，但是他又没有失去一切，他所建立的国家仍在，无数与他共同奋斗过的人还未放弃。他无法预料他所建立的国家会经历怎样的未来，而这个未来，他已经无法参与。

刘备失败后，有这样一个细节：

> 其舟船器械，水步军资，一时略尽，尸骸漂流，塞江而下。备大惭恚，曰：“吾乃为逊所折辱，岂非天邪！”

我前面讲过，刘备整体来说是不信天命的，历史所记载里他之前也从未把自己的胜败得失归结于天命。但是他终于在这里说出“岂非天邪”。这倒是有点演义的天命感了。

不过那之后的刘备还是颇为活跃的——到了这个地步，其实他还在做事。

> 冬十月，诏丞相亮营南北郊於成都。

罗开玉对于南北郊的研究结论是：

> 结合成都南北郊有关三国遗迹看，它具体包括四项工程：北郊两项是蜀宫扩建工程、九里堤水利工程；南郊两项是修建惠陵、修建原庙。

如果这研究结果属实，那么他所重点要求修建的工程，有为他的死亡做准备，也有为了国家的未来打基础。

> 十二月，权使太中大夫郑泉聘刘备于白帝，始复通也。江表传曰：权云："近得玄德书，已深引咎，求复旧好。……

可见在郑泉来见刘备之前，刘备主动给孙权写过书信，应该是非公文而更多是私人性质的，而主要内容是探探口风，看孙权是否有重新修好关系的意思。也就是说，这段时间刘备虽然已经“疾不豫”，但还一直在寻求和东吴关系的改善。转过年来的年初，他还不忘了趁着曹丕南下，写信挑逗一下陆逊。

> 三年春二月，丞相亮自成都到永安。

二月的时候他应该是彻底意识到自己不行了，才诏诸葛亮到永安见面，托付后事。

自8月刘备到永安，一直到来年2月诏诸葛亮托孤，这半年来刘备要收拢残余部队，部署兵马抵抗东吴的继续进攻。到9月魏军三路南下，刘备写信去探孙权意图，之后一直忙于外交，同时还一边顾虑着益州内部的一些政事。同时随着他的身体逐日变差，益州情况不稳，开始有叛乱，他应该也会留心。

 **刘备在永安并不是一个绝望等死的状态，相反他正在尽自己所能修复自己所犯下的错误导致的严重后果。** 他的病也许和愤懑和心情压抑有关，但是导致他死亡的并不是急病，而是越来越多的积累起来的各种病症。看遗诏的内容，多半也是在诏诸葛亮到永安的前后写成的，因而有“殆不自济”之语，这个说法应该是他当时对自己的感受。然后他说：

> 人五十不称夭，年已六十有馀，何所复恨，不复自伤，但以卿兄弟为念。

“何所复恨，不复自伤”，也许是宽慰儿子的言语，但是看他遗诏中表露出来的这样温柔而又淡然的状态，应当也的确是心中所想。而且这句话透露出一个信息，在这段时间里， **他是有过“恨”的，也曾感到“自伤”之情。** 但是此时此刻死亡即将降临，他觉得，我想明白自己已经活够本了，不需要再为自己感到伤痛悔恨了，此时我只惦念你们兄弟。

这样看来，他这半年来，应该经历过天翻地覆的内心变化。当他看到“尸骸漂流，塞江而下”的时候，他应该是绝望过的，才有天意如此之感慨。然而到了永安以后，他本性里面的“做点什么”的需求再次萌发出来，军事外交内政建设几乎无一不问，感觉是尽自己最大力量来弥补损失。但是这一次 **他应该是一生以来第一次意识到，一直以来让自己走出困境阴影的“积极做事”都无法彻底弭平心里的痛苦了** 。他有过“恨”，他应该恨孙权恨陆逊，夺荆州杀关羽之旧仇未报，如今又添新恨；同时他应该也对自己在战争中的失误有所悔恨——毕竟这一次损失太大了，这失败对他来说太疼了。旧识马良死于战阵，冯习、张南、沙摩柯也战死，多位将领投降——光是黄权所部投降曹魏，大小官员就达318人之多，刘备重情重义，季汉又需要人才，这样的损失简直如同裂天坼地，不知道他消化了多久才彻底接受这个现实。之前他虽然经历无数次失败，也失去过很多人，但是从来没有一次如此惨烈。同时他也感到“自伤”，上次他最接近“自伤”的状态是在荆州叹髀肉复生，而那一次不过是触景生情，转瞬即逝。而这一次则大不一样，损失无法挽回，健康状况又每况愈下，刘备一生中几乎从未出现过的自伤自怜的哀叹，但是此时，他终于体会到了心态的最低谷。

我很难确定他是因为这种痛苦煎熬才身体垮掉，还是因为健康状况不好而逐渐变得抑郁而纠结。大概两者是相辅相成的，一开始不过是一点小病，但是逐渐在生理和心理的双重作用下，情况愈发糟糕，终于“不豫”。

从之前他带着兵一年接着一年接连不断的作死行为来看，他的健康状况应该非常好，哪怕是从夷陵逃脱，都要求体格健康，不然绝对撑不下来。我甚至觉得他一辈子就没生过什么不得了的大病，估计最严重就是头疼脑热。但是这一次他一下子就被病魔彻底打垮了。

刘备经历过来自外部的打击而带来的失败，而这一次，某种意义上说，他在内心里经历了一次彻底的失败。

然而我觉得从一个纯粹精神层面角度来说，这样的一次失败的体悟，也许是他广阔的人生之前缺失的最后一块拼图。因为他绝望过，所以反而圆满，因为自疑过，所以反而更加透彻地理解自我。这是一个精神旅程，我无法完全揣摩其过程。不过至少从最终的结果看，他没有变得暴戾和疯狂，也没有万念俱灰对未来的安排失去兴趣，相反，他仍旧保持了自我本色，甚至变得更加深邃。

所以最后他的痛彻心扉在他对儿子的遗言里，沉淀成了一个深沉和温柔的东西——我终于不再为自己感到难过为失败感到悔恨，现在的我只有对你们的爱。

他说，勿以恶小而为之，勿以善小而不为——你要看到生命里的那些细节，每一个你觉得不经意和无所谓的小事，都是你的一部分；他说，不要重蹈我的覆辙，你可以做得比我更好。

他最后给予了诸葛亮全部的信任和托付，用最后的两个月生命，与他共同筹划了季汉的未来，哪怕这个未来，他再也看不到了。此时的刘备应该是一种很平静的状态，他终于真正经历了那个时代的一个生命所可能经历的全部可能，终于彻底看到了自己灵魂的底色。他仍旧和以前一样，安排种种事宜，为他已尽的生命和未尽的理想。这是他最后的圆满。

这样的圆满也许没有任何的世俗意义，甚至是一个彻头彻尾的悲剧和毁灭。但是说到这里我想到我看过一篇文章，里面说作者读了本小说，写一个非常追求个人自由的人我行我素，到处碰壁，但是最后终于成功了的故事。作者说，我理解这本小说想要表达对个人自由和精神追求的一种认可，但是如果这个故事的主角不成功呢？如果他失败了呢？这样的话，所谓的自由和精神追求还有意义吗？

我想了很久这个问题。直到现在重新彻底审视刘备的一生，伸出手去尽我所能碰触他最后的绝望和希望，痛苦和温柔，爱和死亡——我想我终于可以有一个答案了。

到现在为止，我详述了刘备对内的自我认知和对外部世界的关系这两条，那么还有第三条我没有说到，就是他的内在驱动力——换句话说，他的“自我实现”，到底要实现什么？按照自我实现的理论，他有他的价值观和道德，并且要基于这样的道德和价值观做事，据此建立一个他理想中的天下。这是我前文涉及到的。

但是这并没有触及到问题的核心，即他的道德和价值观是什么？他的内在驱动，阻碍和矛盾又是怎样的？他的自信和宽广构成了他的运作机制，但是那个他所追逐的，需要实现的“内核”，又是什么样的？

三国演义给出他的两大价值内核：兴复汉室，以及“仁德”。这也是很多人所认可和讨论的，也的确是刘备作为一个人在当时所处的时代里避不开的两大主题。我接下来也要重点讨论这两个问题。

我在第二章和第三章当中，用大量的笔墨拆解掉刘备身上的道德标签和附着于他的价值评判体系，把他彻底还原成一个“人”，来探究他的能力和性格。现在他作为一个人的基本构建，我觉得以我的能力，已经把能说的说尽了；接下来我们可以把目光投向他所深处的乱世，看看那个时代与他相关的道德和价值观，把他放在那个时代背景里进行辨析。我说过 **我反对泛道德化和人物的道德标签化，但是我不认为对一个人的理解应该去道德化和去价值化。** 道德和价值观是一个人非常重要的一个层面，也是他和社会连接的一部分，甚至是他的精神核心和自我实现内核，是这个人的理想和大志的重要组成部分。没有这两者，这个人最为高层次的状态根本无以讨论。但是同时有趣的是，不剥除那些廉价而又刻奇的扁平化价值判断，对这个人进行有血有肉的重构，反而无法真正理解这个人的内在核心。

于是，我终于可以在漫长的拆解和重构之后，把他的最后一点最为核心也最为高精神性的东西归还给这个人，把我所画的这条龙点上眼睛。


	5. 四、汉室这一杆大旗——刘备与“正统”

四、汉室这一杆大旗——刘备与“正统”

（一）当我在说道德的时候，我在说什么? （第一节作为第四章和第五章的理论建设，有些过于抽象，如果不想看可以跳过）

我用了三章内容拆解掉刘备的道德标签化和泛道德化桎梏，重新审视了其人物本身的很多方面的内容，如能力和性格以及人物逻辑。然而我也在总论里面说过，所谓解构不是破坏，不是说我要把他去道德化，或者把这些东西统统贬斥为“封建残余”应该踩上一万只脚永世不得翻身，也不能像某些极端分子那样觉得那些道德都是“传统文化”应该一律加以弘扬。解构分析和重构，就像把一个机器拆开又装上，要对它进行改装，甚至部分重建，目的是让它运作得更好。

我之前拆解掉的三国演义给刘备贴上的道德标签“兴复汉室”和“仁德”，我一直放在旁边，并未彻底丢掉。现在将它们拿出来讨论，就要面临一个风险： **道德的不确定性。**

这世界上如果真的能有大家都认可的统一的对错黑白，我想至少八成的纷争都会不存在，很不幸，世界上就是存在大量的悖论和道德困境，导致了很多冲突和矛盾。刘备作为一个在民间叙事里面被过度道德化的人，自然会在三国的讨论中成为冲突漩涡的核心。

道德是危险的。它 **没有一个恒定的规范** ，随着时间和文化的不同，有着不同的标准。同时道德又有一个问题，在目前尚未脱离前现代泛道德化思维的部分文化环境里， **道德容易变成讨论的“总纲”而驱逐其他问题的有意义讨论** ，不管是什么东西说到最后，总会变成两方互相抢占道德高地，然后纲举目张，其他的问题一概都无法加以分析。而且道德，包括价值观，也是自带悖论的。道德悖论最常见的就是铁轨难题一类，也包括长远利益和眼前利益之类的问题。可以说，几乎不存在一个恒定的价值判断标准，能够满足所有情况下的道德考量。

我以上说的这些，是真正意义的道德讨论。对这个感兴趣的话，我推荐[哈佛大学公开课：公正-该如何做是好](http://open.163.com/special/justice/)。我相信看了这个，多少会对道德、价值观和正义的理解有深刻启发。

那不真正意义的道德讨论是什么？这是道德最危险的地方，是一个真正不道德的溯源地，也是价值观最大的黑洞—— **道德作为攻击他人的武器** 。有这么一批人，自己站在道德的制高点上，给所有反对他们的人扣一个“不道德”“三观不正”的帽子，并不对任何事情加以分析，只是找到一个看似明显的纰漏或者不符合所谓主流的东西，就进行大加批判，更重要的是，要让对方消声甚至消失。至于他们所使用的道德标准是否合理，他们所批判对象是否真的不符合某个标准，其下有没有什么细节和应该思索辨析的东西，统统不在他们讨论之列。这样的东西我把它称为伪道德。

不过我一说到伪道德，恐怕马上有人就会想到易中天的“伪君子”和“真小人”之论，我想对三国比较熟悉的人都知道这是在说什么。首先我不是来批判他的，我个人觉得，他的伪君子和真小人其实一定程度上被误解了。他所谓“小人”和“君子”，我理解的，指的是“君子喻于义，小人喻于利”意义上的君子和小人。也就是说，不谈道德谈利益，那是小人，谈道德不谈利益才是君子。他以真小人来形容那些看起来嘴脸不好看，会去揪住利益不放，有时候甚至有些不道德的人，而伪君子就是那种我说的“伪道德”类型的人，满嘴仁义道德，一肚子男盗女娼，他们的目的就是欺世盗名然后给自己攫取更大的利益，危害性比真小人大多了。

如果从这个角度来说，我和易中天的观点未必有什么相左。 **我也认为避开利益，尤其是“谁的利益”，来谈道德的人都是一等一的败类，** 完全是伪道德的簇拥者。但是问题是，易中天把曹操打造成“真小人”的时候，实质上是一定程度把他“去道德化”了。但是问题是，一个曹操或者刘备这样级别的历史人物，如果想要完整深入探究，是不能去道德化的。去道德化只是讨论的一部分，否则讨论并不完整。去“泛道德化”和彻底“去道德化”是本质不同的。前者是反对伪道德，后者等于避重就轻，实际上无法解决泛道德化的危害和问题，只是给自己搞了一个避风港，完成了讨论的一部分而已。

当然，我有一说一，易中天也许就没有打算彻底切入泛道德化的实质性问题。如果我的文章停留在第三章结束，大约就是这个状态，对一个人物的基本模样，算是基本有了一个勾勒，人们看了以后也会对他有个比较完整的了解。这本身并不是问题，何况易中天也涉及到了一部分道德评价，虽然有些闪烁其词不够深入，但这本来就不是人家的讨论重点。另外，易中天也没说刘备就是伪君子，虽然有的地方有暗示之嫌吧，但这不是他自己说的，说刘备是伪君子的，大概和“宇宙战神郭奉孝”党一样，都属于脑残级别的，这种智商也就告别讨论历史了。

不过有人真情实感觉得刘备是伪君子的，为什么？他们也不是没有道理。首先他们说的是演义。你让我说，我也觉得那个形象是个伪君子，不但伪君子，还特别刻奇，还特别精分，演义给他加了一大堆莫名其妙的道德戏码，然后找各种刁钻古怪的理由戏精，看着烦我觉得太正常了。其次就是思辨能力不够的逆反心理，他们有些人也觉得演义那种泛道德化的叙事和一些伪道德故事非常烦人，但是他们不能够正确剖析其中的来龙去脉，也不能分开演义和历史，所以就混着历史和演义攻击刘备，但是他们自己都不知道攻击的到底是哪个刘备的形象。

当然你三国圈也是很迷惑了，原作混着同人掐架，同人还是主要引用源，大概是天下独一份。

然后说回到伪道德的问题。伪道德的产生也不是易中天说的那种，简单的什么“一个人假装成好人为了攫取更大的利益”这种诛心之论。他自己都知道，曹操从一开始的铁面无私的官员到最后的篡逆之人，是有个发展过程的，他“奉天子以令不臣”刚开的时候也没说我就要篡位或者让我儿子孙子篡位，是到了后来他的权力膨胀加上环境心态变化才变成这样的。难道我们要说，曹操一开始是个伪君子，从生下来就是伪君子为了篡位做准备？如果曹操不是这样，凭什么别人就是这样？看我前文说刘备的大家应该已经意识到，所有人都是在环境里变化的，即使是伪君子，未必一开始的动机就是坏的。我要强调一点： **不要轻易用动机代替过程和结果做道德判断，更不要逆推动机** ——正如同 **不要逆推历史** 。曹操准备篡位所以他一开始就是个逆贼，刘备后来当了季汉皇帝所以他从年轻时候就兴复汉室，这种东西就是逆推历史，逆推动机。在这基础上还要做道德判断，就是诛心之论，不免贻笑大方。

那么为什么有伪道德？首先我要明确一点， **道德就是利益，道德是一种资源** 。道德不能和利益分割。的确有些道德是超利益的，有些利益是不道德的，但是它们两者是紧密结合的，“我们不谈利益只谈道德”的人，有一个算一个，都是臭流氓。在这个意义上说，君子喻于义小人喻于利，就是一句耍流氓。

伪道德有深层的社会学和心理学基础。这里我引出一对来自涂尔干的概念：机械团结和有机团结。 **机械团结** 是一种较为初始的状态。在这样的社会中，人们有共同的价值、信仰、规范，彼此共享的集体意识十分强烈，集体意识与个人意识没有很大的差异。而 **有机团结** 则透过社会分工维持社会稳定。日趋复杂精密的社会分工，将各集团的人们纳入其中。透过分工，不同集团的人亦逐渐相互依赖。集体意识逐渐现实化、世俗化，个人价值凸显。

道德以及道德实体化的法律在不同的社会团结形态中作用是不同的。在机械团结社会中，因为每个人之间的“ **同质性”** 造成了集体情感共享的源头，道德的作用就是维系这种集体感情和团结能力，否则社会就会分崩离析。因此道德必须被固化，恒定化，不容辨析，不容挑战。 **道德在这样的社会体系下的利益和资源意义就是镇压和惩罚手段，维持社会稳定和团结。** 但是现代社会更趋向于有机团结，法律亦由镇制性转为赔偿性，道德也就成人际关系的润滑剂，而非粘合剂。 **有机团结社会形态中的道德，应当是自省的，向内的，思辨的，相对的。**

然而现代社会，至少部分文明，尚未完全转型进入有机团结的状态，还处于涂尔干所谓的“ **失范”** 状态中，即“在由机械社会向有机社会的转型中，传统集体意识的淡化影响了部分社会成员的人生定位”。虽然涂尔干认为真正有机团结的社会会增加社会的凝聚力和幸福感，然而在失范阶段，确实会有很多道德法律意识上的碰撞和矛盾。而所谓伪道德，其实应该叫做前现代道德，是一种旧时代的残留物。我无意对前现代道德本身作道德评判，但是具体到现代的，活生生的每一个人身上，这种前现代的镇压式道德，就成了伪道德。

还记得之前我说自我实现的时候，提到过人的社交需求和被尊重需求吗？说白了，人们有一种“被认可”的心理需求，也有归属感的需求。一些在失范状态下失去了人生定位的社会成员，或者是思维还停留在前现代的现代人，会在这样的一个转型时代，产生巨大的焦虑，失去满足社交和被尊重，甚至安全需求的来源——原本可以让他们获得安全感的固化的社会结构分崩离析，给他们提供社交来源的统一道德逐渐退出历史舞台，对部分人，尤其是五大人格类型里面开放性（openness）指数比较低的人来说，是一种非常恐怖的打击。前现代道德某种程度上，是他们在时代浪潮里的一根救命稻草。然而前现代道德因为是打压性的，惩罚性的，必然会冲击新的社会结构和规范，引起人和人之间的矛盾，甚至更大的冲突。我们要清楚， **前现代道德的利益基础已经被动摇甚至垮塌，** 即维护低分工甚至无分工的社会团结，而前现代道德本质上是反分工反专业化的，因此反而成了新社会形态下的不道德。此时此刻紧紧抓住前现代道德不放的这一类人，在某些情境下，就把这种道德标准转化成了“伪道德”。这个过程可能是无意识的，甚至是真诚的，但它仍旧落入伪道德的窠臼。

而不知道大家注意到没有（如果大家没有被我的理论建设烦死而还在看的话）， **我说的机械团结社会和前现代道德，其实就和我一直在批判的演义的“泛道德化”和道德标签，有一个本质的联系** 。它们本质上都是一种“ **统一思想”的道德体系** ，其底层逻辑就是对这一道德不做辨析而使之成为一个定式和标准。

所以这就是为什么我一方面要反对演义的泛道德化，一方面也要强调，演义的这一倾向是有来源的，不是什么作者要黑刘备或者奇怪的理由。这是取决于当时的社会模式和道德作为维护社会利益的手段的需求的。 **必须存在这样一个人物，成为一种统一规范的道德标准，来达到一种思想统一的叙事结构** ——这个目的并不是刻意为之的，而是一种时代的文化产物，是那个社会形态中人们思维趋向的必然结果。

接下来我说说我接下来两章任何涉及道德和价值观的分析一些基本的立足点。

在这之前，我又要进行一个理论建设： **无知之幕** 。

> 它是一种对特定道德问题判断的方法，过程是做以下思想实验：设想在“原初状态”下的一方，他们对自己所拥有的技能、品味、和地位于当社会的情况一概不知。而于此状况下让他们对权力、地位、和社会资源通过一定的原则分配予诸人。例如，在一个想像中的社会里，一个人知道自己是否聪明、富有或者出生在优等阶级。但一旦被无知之幕挡住，这个人可能会出生在社会中的任意位置， **这** **驱使人从社会最不幸者的角度来考虑问题和设计社会制度** 。

简单说来，你如果穿越回三国，别老假装以为你是什么诸侯手下的谋士，边地的将军，宫里的娘娘，你更有可能是什么地方的平民百姓甚至囚徒苦役。无知之幕在这里仅作为一个概念出现，我要表达的核心是，我在分析当中会倾向于，至少考虑到当时的社会最不幸者的角度，而不会完全囿于英雄历史观的叙事方式。

关于什么才是真正的道德，我一贯的观点是， **道德要符合人性和理性** 。当然，所谓的人性和人的理性这个话题太大，我们可以稍微把它简化一点，这些哲学概念具体到社会生活中，可以具象化为个人的利益——物质和精神的利益。道德既然是利益结构的一部分，我们在具体讨论每一个道德评判的时候也就要做出一个审视： **和这个道德标准挂钩的利益是什么？这个利益又是谁的利益？最重要的是，它有没有危害到谁的根本利益？** 一个道德标准是否是伪道德的重要判断标准之一就是它的危害性，它收益性反而是其次。当一种道德以持续损害一部分人的生命和财产和自由为代价而让所谓“大部分人”或“主流”获利的时候，它就不再是一种道德，而是一种 **商业** **交换行为和政治妥协** 。交换行为本身可以采取非道德化的视角看待，然而当它被作为一种道德被审视，它就是彻头彻尾的不道德。而这世界上最有趣的一个现象就是，很多伪道德之下的道德标准，其实是彻彻底底的不道德。

就像我在第一章所说，所有的人分析历史都没办法做到完全的现代视角和历史视角。作为一个现代人评价古人，我没有办法、也不应该完全脱离现代价值观来做出评价，但同时我也说过一个原则就是“不能苛求古人”。事实上我觉得做古代人物的辨析，应该采取一个策略： **对他的行为动机和逻辑以当时的价值观作为理解基础，而最终做出价值评判则立足现代视角** 。从这个角度说，其实当时的道德和价值观是一个分析中更加基础的东西，有利于我们直接剖析人物，反而是现代评价因为现代道德的多元化而显得无足轻重；但这里有一个核心问题：我们有时候需要 **脱离道德来看道德** ——既然道德是利益体系的一部分，所以在分析古代的道德的时候，也不可避免地， **要把它置入当时的利益体系和社会团结的状态里来分析** ，这才能够让人更好地了解其逻辑和运作机制。所以现代视角在分析古代道德本身还是有意义的。

另外，道德虽然是一种资源，也是利益体系的一部分，但是它不仅仅是简单的利益， **它也有一种超世俗利益的，精神的属性** 。首先道德是可能被人内化而作为一部分人格和精神追求所接受的——唯此，道德和价值观的“自我实现”意义才得以存在。 **某** **种特定的道德，对于一些人来说只是可用的符号资源，而另一些人则实实在在以道德为实践基础** ，甚至超越个人其他利益，比如财产和生命，它是一种更高的精神追求。如果一定要按照利益说，自我实现作为一种人的需求，追求自我实现也是一种利益，但是这种利益并不能简单和底层利益例如食物和金钱划等号，我可以称之为“精神利益”。在这一点来说，每个人对于某种道德的态度，是应该加以区分的。而且不同的道德标准也有不同的要求。我们必须 **区分“公共道德”和“个人道德”** ，前者是一种被大家共同认可的规范，默认每个人都应该去做，例如不能随便杀人，否则就是不道德的。但后者是一种纯粹个人的，不能要求所有人的东西，例如舍生取义，例如散尽家财救济穷人。去实践某种高层的个人道德未必一定是自我实现，也可能是沽名钓誉；将道德作为一种手段和资源也未必就是伪君子，也许是为了实现更高的高层道德追求。我们不能简单粗暴地以某个人对道德的态度和所实践的道德来评判他，但是其详细区分对于理解一个人是必要的。

最后，重要的事情再说一遍， **我拒绝** **上帝视角和逆推历史** 。我不否认有一种视角是合理的，即从千秋万代的角度来讨论某件历史事件的对错得失，比如隋炀帝修大运河弊在当代利在千秋。但是这往往仅限于对历史事件的分析，而不能分析到人物身上。虽然我说不能逆推动机也不能用动机取代结果，然而在全面看待一个人的时候，他的初始动机，如果可以确定的话，是非常重要的。而我的一个观点是，历史人物本身不具备这种上帝视角也不可能预知未来， **所有上帝视角逆推历史得到的结论，和历史人物本身的道德水平价值观世界观毫无关系** 。我尽量 **从历史人物本身的视角和所处环境出发** ，把他们做出选择和行动的 **语境和既有条件** 考虑在内，而不是简单分析其结果和功效。

再补充一点额外的：有些事情是非道德的，不要什么事情都往三观上面靠，碰瓷也要讲基本法。

（二）“正统”与道德

汉室问题其实是一个现代人可能会觉得无聊的问题，至少在现代道德观体系里，这个问题已经是“非道德”的了。但是在分析刘备的时候我还不得不提，因为首先是演义为首的民间叙事给他贴在脑门上的“兴复汉室”，其次是因为这个东西在当时就是很重要，你不能避开这个讨论三国人物。

易中天在品三国的时候说“凭什么就一定要姓刘的当皇帝，而不能是姓曹的？”这话本身没错，尤其是我们后人看前朝无数朝代兴衰，都很明显感觉到，正统之争吵了这么多，真的说历史运作的话，无非成王败寇四个字—— **最后谁赢了，谁就是正统。** 何必有什么道德负担？

这是一个现代，至少是后世视角，不能说不对，但是不完整——你既然要分析古人，就得考虑一下人家的思维立场，你不能说我们现在觉得这个不重要，你也要觉得这个不重要。易中天这一类学者主要是从现代视角分析历史，这么说无可厚非。但是如果真的要彻底进入一个人物并且理解他，必须还是要搞清楚，为什么当时就这么多人觉得，必须是姓刘的当皇帝。

三国到底谁是“正统”，以及正统地位的变化，这个问题我想很多人也多少有些了解，我不用太详细地说，基本上就是从南宋开始一直到明清时代的一个思想变迁，简而言之就是南宋因为偏安所以找了三国蜀汉当作历史依据维护自己的正统地位，然后经过不断的演变，尤其是明朝以后朱熹的学说成为规范，便逐渐变成了现在这个样子。

其实主流历史学不用“三国时期”而用“魏晋时期”指代那个时代，因为按照历史上一以贯之的正统理论，曹魏才是正统，是受了真正的汉天子的禅让的。当然也有一些派别认为三国无正统，三国都是割据政权并列。但是不管怎么讲，三国志本身还是以曹魏为正统的。至少历朝历代官方修史，基本上是这个原则。在三国的问题上，一直到朱熹提出不同的论调为止，也都是这样。

回到我一开始搞的理论建构，其实到底正统是什么，就很清楚了。 **其实正统就是维系当时机械团结的社会的一个道德粘合剂，也可以说是一个政治符号资源。** 掌握了正统地位，就是掌握了社会团结的根基。当时的社会很大程度上靠这种共同的价值体系，信仰和道德来黏合，否则就成了一盘散沙，或者各自为政。如果想要维护一个强有力的全国性的统治，必须有一个核心的信仰对象。从思想角度说，儒家思想，至少从表面上，逐渐成了一个统一的思想和信仰的共同标准，而从政治角度说，一个王朝作为正统，才能让人们信服并且服从。

汉朝是秦统一以后第一个中央集权的长久而稳定的朝代。在那之前东周时代春秋战国纷争数百年，而且大有越到后来越残酷的趋势，接下来的统一王朝也并不让人满意，秦暴政虐民，人们苦不堪言。我们可以想象一下，东周始于前770年，而西汉始于前202年。这中间将近600年，不是战争，就是暴政，而文景之治是这漫长的数个世纪当中第一个全国性的治世。虽然后来汉朝也有动乱和腐败之类的情况，但问题是，作为几百年甚至有史以来第一个这样的相对安定的统一王朝，它在人们心目中的地位是无可动摇的，至少不会被东汉末年刚开始的一点纷争击垮。

同时汉代也采取一些思想手段加强其统治的合理性和延续性。君王拥有天下统治四海的观点本就源远流长，而西汉加以“独尊儒术”的思想改造更推进一步，对汉室的忠诚也自然在四百年的统治当众逐渐深入人心。长期生活于某个社会当中，接触到其文化和价值观，人们就会将其内化。尤其在那个时代的普罗大众，对于汉正统和其统治不可动摇也不可怀疑的。

道德要符合人性，人性的核心就是人要活着，而且要好好活着，而且不断会有新的需求出现。一个稳定统一的王朝能够给人提供这样的条件，这是他们的正统地位的人性和物质基础。事实上对于统一王朝，几乎没有任何正统的疑虑出现，元朝成为一个例外，是因为它的民族歧视问题和统治腐败问题。几乎可以说，如果一个王朝能够给百姓好日子过，人们很快就会心服口服，在这样的时代抛开政绩，正统本身从统治功能角度来说，其实只是一个锦上添花，甚至说，是盛世的副产物。

而在乱世里，即使是行将就木的某个政权，经过几百年积累起来的权威和正统地位，仍旧是重要的道德资源。在所有人都在争夺各种资源的时候，之前附着于物质文化基础的统治合法性本身的符号资源地位凸显出来。尤其是当汉室在人们心目中的权威尚未被彻底动摇的时候， **汉室本身就是一个重要的政治资源** 。同时这里也存在一个“路径依赖”问题，即保全汉室作为一个一以贯之的大众道德和思维观念，自然也不可能马上被拆解掉；而事实上，中兴汉室这一情况，在历史上也的确发生过，这不是一个不可能完成的目标。其结果就是，为了顺应和利用这个已经建立的道德符号资源，也因为观念的惯性状态，东汉末年无论是诸侯还是各种官员，都会下意识地以重建汉室为目标，或者至少 以其为口号——无论他们是不是真心向往恢复汉室，他们会因为实际的考量和价值观的惯性，仍旧以汉室的完整性作为一个前提。 **汉室的保全是一种作为社会团结意义上的道德存在的。**

当然，我说的是一个普遍现象，而且每个人的具体动机和想法也不同。东汉末年有一心为了汉室至死不渝的人；也有大量对汉室持观望态度以其作为政治符号资源的人；也有部分人部分保有对汉的忠诚但同时也明白朝代兴亡的道理；当然也有直接就觉得汉室算个屁我或者我家主君是真命天子的。

最后这种有两个例子：袁术和鲁肃。袁术自己称帝，但是很快就完蛋了，除了因为他实力不足，还有一个原因就是他抛弃甚至挑战了当时尚未被彻底拆解掉的符号化道德核心。鲁肃则很早就对孙权说过让他称王称帝的意思。

> 汉室不可复兴，曹操不可卒除……据而有之，然后建号帝王以图天下，此高帝之业也。

鲁肃这一套“榻上策”被很多人与诸葛亮的隆中对并称，并且说，他早于诸葛亮提出了天下三分的概念。这一点我觉得虽然没什么错，但是其实他的榻上策和隆中对在具体诸侯的语境里意义是完全不同的，所以其水准也大不相同。道理很简单，还记得我前文说的“人物本身所处环境和既有条件”吗？鲁肃的三分规划是基于孙权已经占有江东并且立足稳定，他唯一所求之“变”是消灭刘表取得荆州，而蜀地并不在他的规划内，而是将刘璋作为鼎立的一方，这其实是一个“既有格局”之下的微调性方略。诸葛亮的隆中对是针对刘备“一无所有”的现状的，等于把现状大翻盘重新洗牌，除了曹操和孙权的既得利益之外，所有的部分重新规划为刘备所有，这是另一种不同的战略格局。所以两个人的想法看起来是类似的结果，但其实从他们本人的角度出发，其实是完全不同的两个东西。

鲁肃的计划还有一点和隆中对不同，他的基本政治规划是让孙权丢开汉室，自己当皇帝。于是孙权懵逼了，张昭也懵逼了：

> 权曰：“今尽力一方，冀以辅汉耳，此言非所及也。”张昭非肃谦下不足，颇訾毁之，云肃年少粗疏，未可用。

这说法太他娘的乱臣贼子了，孙权我觉得其实心里是基本赞同的，但是肯定不能也不敢说出口，只能说我是为了辅佐汉室你别乱说哈当皇帝什么的没有不是不知道否认三连。张昭大概也不是心向汉室才会反对任用鲁肃，应该是觉得这他小子真是吃了熊心豹子胆，什么话都敢说，这还了得，这种人会给我们惹麻烦的。不过孙权没搭理张昭，还是重用了鲁肃，可见其态度的底盘了。

说要支持汉室的还有周瑜：

> 瑜曰：“不然。操虽讬名汉相，其实汉贼也……尚当横行天下，为汉家除残去秽。

听着特别好吧？在看周瑜之前在乱臣贼子鲁肃面前说的是啥：

> 瑜谓肃曰：“……承运代刘氏者，必兴于东南，推步事势，当其历数。终构帝基，以协天符……”

等下说好的为汉家除残去秽呢？ ~~这不就是见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话ry~~

可见大家心里对汉室是怎么回事都和明镜一样，只是不公开说破，私下里随便——因为当时汉室还有其道德基础和政治威望，在自己掌握天下要柄之前，何必去捋这个老虎须子？换句话说，如果你真的一统天下了，到时候真当了皇帝废了汉朝天子，不说天下归心，至少反对者即使有也会寥寥无几。

东吴说支持汉室，真的是瞪眼胡说。曹丕刚当上皇帝，孙权马上就对曹丕称臣当了大魏吴王，后来自己也称了皇帝。可见他们对于汉室问题，是完完全全明摆着就是当资源来使用，或者说，至少是一种观望态度，而非虔诚相信。

有人把汉室作为道德资源，能用就用，不能用就扔掉，就有人把它作为精神追求。汉室的好友荀彧在这里再次上线。他为了阻止曹操称公，最后宁为玉碎不为瓦全。当然，他或者任何人对于汉室的忠诚不只是出于对于“忠君”的道德内化，还包括他们，一般来说是世家大族，对“世受皇恩”这件事的报恩心态——这是另一种道德追求。不管从哪个角度说，荀彧都是一个在当时的时代有精神追求的人。他的精神追求我们现代人可能觉得并不重要，但是这并不影响他的自我实现这一行为的意义。我反对轻率地把古人的一些行为归结为“愚忠”之类的判断，他们的行为虽然有时候确实失之迂腐，但并不是没有意义的。尤其是如果他们的精神追求并不产生危害性的时候，其忠君的追求完全是一种个人追求，即使到了现代已经没有了道德意义，也不该加以否定。

当然，更多人没有荀彧或者孙权鲁肃这么泾渭分明， **他们可能确实一定程度上心存汉室，但是一定程度上也明白这东西到底是怎么个运作方式——如果乱世这样下去，汉逐渐失去政治威望和统治合法性，他们也必然会将其抛弃，** 而不会为之玉碎。这应该是当时很多士人的态度。在我看来， **刘备是这一类人，甚至可能更偏向于一点点“道德资源”派** 。

（三）刘备与汉室

说到这里我终于放出了自己的观点，可能有人会不服，觉得刘备作为汉室宗亲，怎么能不是从年轻就心怀汉室，一心匡扶社稷？然后可能还有另一个观点，就是刘备怎么能说他还有一部分心怀汉室？他不是自己都当了皇帝吗，要真是忠君，那应该把汉献帝或者汉献帝的后代找出来当皇帝啊。

这两个反对意见，后者比较容易反驳，我先说一下。首先古代人虽然忠君，但这也不是绝对的。那种君主至高无上的态度都是元明清时期才逐渐形成，在汉代的时候君权和后代无法同日而语，比如西汉丞相就是二号皇帝，对君权有很大制约。孟子也说过著名的“民为贵，社稷次之，君为轻”，虽然这个从来没被彻底实践过，但是也有一定的思想影响力。这也是为什么朱元璋对孟子恨之入骨，一定要把他从先贤的队伍里扫地出门。

 **忠于汉室和忠于某个具体的皇帝，其实是不尽相同的两回事** 。如果皇帝好，当然忠于社稷和忠于皇帝没有任何区别，但是如果皇帝不行，那就两说了。诸葛亮出师表说，“先帝在时，每与臣论此事，未尝不叹息痛恨于桓、灵也。”就说白了，刘备以前和诸葛亮讨论桓帝灵帝的傻逼行为的时候，经常叹息乃至痛恨，我觉得这是好听的说法，以刘备的性格，大概已经不知道开了多少嘲讽，不说花式骂人，估计也没什么好听话。照理说，刘备自称汉继承人，对于前代皇帝应该有所尊重吧？但是他并不会避讳这些皇帝做错的事情，并且加以批评。当然这是死了的皇帝，你忠诚不忠诚尊重不尊重都是其次，活着的皇帝又如何？

这件事我们可以参考一下光武帝。

> 郎数出战不利，乃使其谏议大夫杜威持节请降。威雅称郎实成帝遗体。光武曰：“设使成帝复生，天下不可得，况诈子舆者乎!”

就是有个人搞了一个什么自称成帝儿子的人，刘秀直接说，就算是成帝在，这天下也是我的不是他的，何况是个假的成帝之子。

这道理很明白了，汉室倾颓，你那些傀儡皇帝也好，冒牌皇帝也罢，或者哪怕是真的汉室后裔，最后要得天下还得看谁有这个本事有这个能力，否则你就算当过皇帝，也得靠边站。

所以对刘备来说，他没有依靠过汉献帝的汉室威望来为自己贴金或者谋取利益，他为什么要保汉献帝的皇位？且不说汉献帝在曹操手里他奉不到，就算能奉到，到最后这个时候他也不会去做这种事，他就是要自己当皇帝。这种乱世天下本来就是有德有能者居之，这道理光武帝懂，其他很多士人也懂，刘备自然也不例外。

而且要我说，别人说什么即使孝愍皇帝在也不能得天下，皇位要有本事的人来做，可能还有双标之嫌，唯独刘备没有。因为他最后临死前说出“君可自取”，不管他实际上是怎么想的，但是话就是放在这里板上钉钉了——我儿子不行都可以让他滚蛋，我让汉献帝滚蛋怎么了？ ~~没错老子就是这么浪你们咬我啊。~~

所以即使刘备真的对汉室的忠心感天动地堪比荀彧他老人家，刘备也有资格当皇帝，就像没人因为光武帝说了“设使成帝复生，天下不可得”就说他就是利欲熏心不是为了天下和汉室，刘备也不应该承受这种批评。

何况刘备的兴复汉室，其实真的就是一杆他摸索多年才扯起来的政治大旗，而非他“素有大志”的一部分。这不是我的揣测，是通过历史记录得出的推论。

刘备的汉室宗亲问题，我亲友和我写过考据，这里我再系统总结和补充一下。

总有人说刘备冒充汉室宗亲。这个我觉得就是纯粹的逆推历史，因为他后来当了皇帝，所以推论他肯定从小时候就开始冒充为了以后当皇帝——正好这个浪货说过“吾必当乘此羽葆盖车。”这种话， ~~你看这就对上了~~ 。还有人说你看中山靖王这个人就是个超生游击队队长，他生了一百多个儿子（也有说一百多个儿孙），冒充起来太容易了。

可是不管中山靖王有多少个儿子，但是刘备这一支是固定的啊。

> 胜子贞，元狩六年封涿县陆城亭侯。坐酎金失侯，因家焉。

他们这一系，是来自于刘胜的儿子刘贞，这是有记载的 ~~，除非有人说刘贞也有一百多个儿子超级容易冒充~~ 。而且刘备虽然出身不算什么世家豪族，但是好歹祖上做过官，也是有点规模的家族，所以还有什么族叔给他资助游学之类的事情，如果他是个什么十八辈子贫农那种家庭出身他一个人倒是可以冒充一下，但是他祖父和父亲都有迹可寻，这冒充汉室宗亲总不能从他爷爷开始全家都冒充吧？这脑洞也太大了。

而且其实那时候汉室宗亲也不怎么值钱。我借用亲友总结的当时存在的一部分汉室宗亲列表：

刘表

> 刘表字景升，山阳高平人，鲁恭王之后也。

刘虞

> 虞，东海恭王之后也。

刘焉，子刘璋

> 刘焉字君郎，江夏竟陵人也，汉鲁恭王之后裔，章帝元和中徙封竟陵，支庶家焉。

刘晔

> 刘晔字子扬，淮南成悳人，汉光武子阜陵王延后也。

刘放

> 刘放字子弃，涿郡人，汉广阳顺王子西乡侯宏后也。

估计还有其他的，这些只是列举了一部分，就那时候汉室宗亲不说满地走不值钱吧，起码也是能抓出来一大把的。所以新三国里面大家都追着刘备让他参加十八路诸侯因为他是汉室宗亲实在是太搞笑了，既然袁绍后来都拎出来刘虞要让他当皇帝，那这时候如果非要有个汉室宗亲，为什么不摆出刘虞？人家可是幽州刺史，名望非常高，比刘备这个草根好用多了。而且这么多汉室后裔，也没谁整天把兴复汉室拿出来说事儿。

我前文也吐槽过，刘备这个皇叔的名号完全是罗贯中YY的。那时候没有皇叔这个说法不说，而且也不符合礼法。

> 《礼记》：别子为祖，继别为宗。

> 郑玄注曰：别子谓公子若始来在此国者，后世以为祖也。
> 
> 别子之世长子为其族人为宗，所谓百世不迁之宗。

就是古代有大宗小宗之分，嗣子继承先祖大宗支系，如果是皇帝就是继承皇帝位置，其他的子孙为别子各为封爵，在汉代则是封国为王，其后代要以这个别子为祖先，其嫡长子继嗣者为宗，绝对不能跑去跨代认前面的皇帝为祖。所以为什么不是所有的汉室宗亲都统一称为“汉高祖刘邦之后”就是这个道理。按照这个规定，刘备当然不能和皇帝论什么兄弟叔侄这种关系， **因为他们在宗法制之下，根本就不是同一个祖宗** 。所以刘备既不能跑去穿越到幽州的刘焉那里当人家便宜侄子，也不能占皇帝大辈儿给人家当叔父。再说，就算没有宗法制这么复杂的东西，起码大家知道有个东西叫做“五服”吧，说的就是五种不同的服丧规格，根据血统的亲疏远近来区分。中山靖王是汉景帝之子，到了东汉末年和继承大宗的汉献帝那一系早就出了五服，哪儿还能论得上什么亲戚？

所以结论是， **刘备是汉室宗亲没错，但是这个汉室宗亲其实没什么太大用处，** 至少在最初期没有。

所以刘备本人也从来没提到过这个问题，不但他不提到，别人也不提到。

我曾经列举过很多人夸刘备和忌惮刘备的一些话，大概基本上都说的是类似于“弘雅有信义”，“枭雄之姿”，“有雄才而甚得觽心，终不为人下”，此类等等，从来没一个人说他汉室宗亲身份的。他自己也没说过，除了后来称王称帝的时候，在劝进表和即位诏书之类的地方才有提到过。但这都什么时候的事情了，那时候他们已经成气候，当然要拿出这些东西作为政治手段证明统治合法性。

但是看刘备前期颠沛流离阶段，刘备本人和其他他所接触的诸侯，都从来没有一个人拿汉室宗亲说过事。还有那句现在已经被说烂了的“汉贼不两立”，这不是刘备说的，是诸葛亮说刘备说的——是一个转述。

> 先帝深虑汉贼不两立，王业不偏安，故托臣以讨贼也。

这句话出自后出师表，这个是不是诸葛亮写的都还存疑，就算是他写的吧，这话也不能断章取义来看，而是要结合上下文。什么叫汉贼不两立？贼不是说的曹操，是说的曹丕的魏国，所以才有“王业不偏安”与之呼应，因为他们当时就在偏安；“故”——逻辑连接词——托臣讨贼，意思是说，先帝因为考虑到这些，所以托付我诸葛亮讨伐曹魏，这两者是因果关系，有一个紧密的关联。

这么一说这个语境就很清晰了： **就算刘备说过汉贼不两立这样的原话，那也是他临终前托孤说的** ，不是什么一开始在被人追打得和傻逼一样的时候说的——那时候谁跟谁两立，谁又偏安了？根本讲不通嘛。

让前期的刘备说汉贼不两立，这已经不是逆推历史了，简直就是嫁接历史。怎么说呢，电视剧这么拍我无所谓， ~~反正现在连周瑜都能在电影里匡扶汉室~~ ，但真的对历史感兴趣的人这么认为，那就没意思了。

综上所述，刘备本人除了称王称帝的上表和诏书这种公文类文件中，没有任何自称汉室宗亲因而我要匡扶汉室如何如何之类的内容。那就有趣了起来——这个如此深入人心的概念，到底是谁发扬光大的？

（四）曹操的道德资源和刘备的局限

在我系统分析刘备和汉室的关系之前，不得不把镜头转回到这件事的根源之一——曹操的“奉天子以令不臣”。

我不用挟天子以令诸侯这句话，因为这是袁绍集团的表达。而曹操是采取了谋士毛玠的意见，迎奉汉献帝，以此掌握当时的统治合法性和汉室残留的权威。这个举动无疑是有效的，至少有一批人如荀彧，孔融，陈群之类，自然而然就为曹操所用。其实他们都是“汉臣”，但是因为曹操掌握了汉皇帝，自然就掌握了忠于汉帝和汉室的一干人等。

挟天子以令诸侯是一种让人误会的表达，因为一说诸侯，就好像刘备袁绍孙权这一类人，但其实不是的，他们才不吃这一套。再说就算真的诸侯们表面上要遵奉汉帝，那也可以阳奉阴违，就像孙权的大魏吴王，名义上臣服，其实根本是独立政权。曹操奉天子，其实令的根本不是这群人，而是他们的手下，或者潜在的手下。有些人特意投奔曹操，如赵俨、杜袭、李通之类，是为了汉天子，还有些人可能有所犹豫和观望，曹操这一举动，就让他们彻底买定离手。

现在很多人看那时候的事情还是逆推历史——我已经说了百八十遍不要逆推历史了，而且还要继续说下去，就是因为这真是个三国问题的大误区。我们经历过一千八百年的各种思想价值变化之后看三国，就算不默认刘备是正统或者三国无正统，也会对曹魏的正统性打一个折扣来看，曹魏的正统无论在当时还是后代，都被挑战过。

但是如果我们回到 **曹操刚刚奉天子的时候，那时候谁会觉得曹操是汉贼？** 我再举个例子。前文提到过一个人叫田豫的，曾经是刘备的手下，而且非常被刘备器重，他们要分开的时候刘备还为他掉眼泪——我觉得其实三国演义的徐庶告别，是罗贯中杂糅了田豫的故事。

> 田豫字国让，渔阳雍奴人也。刘备之奔公孙瓒也，豫时年少，自讬於备，备甚奇之。备为豫州刺史，豫以母老求归，备涕泣与别，曰："恨不与君共成大事也。"

后来田豫也归了曹操，他还帮曹操去当说客。

> 渔阳田豫说太守鲜于辅曰：“曹氏奉天子以令诸侯，终能定天下，宜早从之。”辅乃率其众以奉王命。

这就很明显了，田豫也是真心忠汉派的人。他为刘备所用是因为刘备善于使用人才，但是归根结底，他是汉臣，而不是刘备的私人部曲。曹操既然成为汉丞相，名义上辅佐汉室，不管他后来变成什么样，至少前期来说是名正言顺的汉室救星，田豫自己归顺曹操，也劝别人归顺他，无他，因“奉天子以令诸侯”耳。由此可见，刘备当时也没有任何正统的镀金，跟随他并不增加任何道义buff。

同样的道理也适用于陈群。陈群曾经在刘备手下干活，但是刘备走了，他是不跟着的，很简单，人家不是刘备的私人部曲，不听命于刘备而是听命于朝廷。刘备领徐州，是给汉天子干活，对陈群只有官场上的上下级权威，没有实质上的君臣之分。

说到这里我要提一个概念， **东汉末年的二元君主观** 。这个细说起来复杂，其实简化起来也容易：无非是 **“帝臣关系”和“辟属关系”** ，再说得简单一点，就是“公君”和“私君”的关系。有人说东汉末年到三国的君主观念等同于春秋时代包括日本的那种“我下属的下属不是我的下属”，也有人根据后代明清制度想当然认为所有人对皇帝忠心不二对其他人没有任何忠诚可言。这两种都偏颇了。其实三国时代一直都是二元君主观，尤其是东汉末年天下大乱，到三国初建那段时间，体现最为明显。其中帝臣或者公君自然就是汉天子，或者任何在当时国家的皇位上的天子，没什么说的，道德要求是必须忠于他，或者至少名义上忠于他；然后就是自己的私君，征辟使用人才的府主，高层一点的比如曹操，更低级一些的各种官员都可能成为这一类私君。僚属和这一类府主的关系其实比较灵活，没有特别绝对的附属关系，其忠诚度完全取决于两人的关系，互相的信任，以及下属自己的选择。

皇权强盛的话，自然第二元即辟属关系会退到幕后，甚至几乎消失殆尽。但是当天下大乱，一个有潜能的诸侯就会吸引大量的这一类私臣为其服务，有时候甚至会取代第一元帝臣关系。比如鲁肃就是这样。

曹操的奉天子以令不臣，就是把二元并为一元，或者说，让人们没有这个二元的矛盾。他借了汉天子天然的帝臣关系统御四方，而汉天子作为一个傀儡皇帝，则因为他的能力而得到一个安定的生活和基本的威严——要知道曹操之前那些掌握皇帝的人，对皇帝可以说是糟透了，皇帝威严荡然无存。这从某种意义上说是一种双赢。

当然很多人投奔曹操不光是有这种道德上的考虑，也有其他的缘故，我下一章会讲到。

搞清楚了曹操奉天子的价值和曹操至少在赤壁之战之前的实质性正统地位，再回头看刘备，我们会发现这样的分析把他处于一个非常糟糕的境地——如果他真的忠心汉室，是否应该和曹操合作？他一生与曹操为敌，按照“以人物当时语境做判断”的标准，是否可以说他其实是个不忠于汉的乱臣贼子？

首先我认为一个人是不是乱臣贼子这件事其实不重要，我之前说，对一个人的道德评价要看他的对社会的利益和产生危害性的对比，而不是是否坚守当时道德标准。当时天下纷争，汉室岌岌可危，汉室的权威和统治合法性正在一点点消亡，所以即使有的人会抛弃汉天子，我觉得也无可厚非。

但是刘备确实不是简单的不忠于汉的乱臣贼子，同时也不能说他从一开始心怀汉室忠心耿耿履行自己的汉室宗亲职责——毕竟他确实是从来都没说过这样的话的，我们不能像反右扩大化一样“他把对党和人民的仇恨深深埋在心里”一样说刘备“把对汉室的忠诚和爱深深埋在心里”，这就太夸张了。

非要我说， **刘备根本没认真想过这个问题。**

我之前吹刘备吹了三章，吹得我都有点不好意思了。现在我终于可以系统说说他的一个致命缺陷，也是我简要提到过的能力短板： **缺乏大局观和战略思维。**

他的这个问题，当时的裴潜也有一个评价：

> 太祖问潜曰："卿前与刘备俱在荆州，卿以备才略何如？"潜曰："使居中国，能乱人而不能为治也。若乘间守险，足以为一方主。"

有人说这是裴潜在曹操面前不得不贬低刘备，这话倒也不是不对，但是当时荆州跟着刘备走的人不少，裴潜没跟他走，看起来确实是觉得他不能为治。而且后半句话说得也算中肯，并没有特别的贬低态度。

刘备这个人我说过，特别浪，又不安分，闲不住，脑洞还特别大。他倒也不是不能治民，之前在平原县他的政绩很好：

> 是时人民饥馑，屯聚钞暴。备外御寇难，内丰财施

但是平原县就是个小地方，管理小地方和管理一个国家完全不能同日而语。刘备在战场上也是这个状态：你让他带一小撮军队搞奇袭作死拼命，他打得比谁都好，不把敌人打死也要迷惑死；但是让他指挥一大堆军马，那可能就得看运气了。

而且刘备特别擅长到处捣乱——当然他有时候是故意的，有时候也不是，全看他的投奔对象到底如何。他在曹操那里困了一年，得机会跑了出去以后就搞乱了徐州，让曹操收拾了很多年的残局；他在袁绍手下的时候，穿越一大块曹操的地盘，在汝南和前黄巾军一众人骚扰曹操后方，被曹操打败，一定程度上也干扰了袁绍的战略部署，而且他还和袁绍透露过曹操要和袁绍决裂的秘密，可能也一定程度影响了袁绍的进一步决策；后来在刘表那里，好歹安分了几年，结果刘表一死，刘备振臂一呼，刘琮手下一大堆人呼呼啦啦都跟他跑了。所以裴潜这话，也有一定的道理，刘备要把谁内部搞乱简直是分分钟的事情。

其实我觉得他自己也不想这样，无奈问题是他也不知道能怎么办。他起点太低，一穷二白，只能借鸡下蛋，借力打力，一玩脱了就逃跑，留下烂摊子让别人收拾。他当然也想有自己的基业，但问题是第一没有实力，第二确实没有战略计划，完全是没头苍蝇乱撞。有人甚至说如果刘备不得诸葛亮，到了赤壁之战后还会去继续祸祸孙权，把他搞得门庭不安后院起火，我觉得也是有一定道理的。

当然， **刘备的战略水平还是有进步的。** 到后来我觉得他也摸到了一点门道，所以也能够统帅大军打蜀地打汉中打的很好，也明白什么人能用什么建议能采纳，这是他的成长。但是他在前期真的就是一脸懵逼，凭借着自己超强大的卡里斯马和爆表的行动力，以及非常好的局部洞察力，善于抓住机会，到处搞搞事情，给自己一点点打开局面。

他的局限一部分来自于他的性格。 **一个静不下来的人理论上确实对于大局观容易有所缺失** ，因为他一直在和手头的事情和眼前的事情打交道，出了事情不假思索先采取行动，这本身就不利于战略观的形成。另外 **他的出身也局限了他的思维** ，这是一个更深层次的局限，我后文还会详述，在这里我只说一点，就是他确实没有接触过很多统兵治民之人应该掌握的大局观的训练，也没有足够的眼界和实践基础，虽然读过一些书走过一些地方，但最后还是“绝知此事要躬行”。不管是曹操还是孙权还是袁绍，这些人从家世来说就比他有优势，多少耳濡目染了解到政权高层的运作机制。但是刘备父亲早亡，自己一直都在织席贩履，要不是跟着卢植读了几年书，恐怕还要更吃力。

当然，刘备读书的过程中，应该也学了一些春秋大义的东西。我想他年轻的时候，虽然可能没有对道义汉室之类的事情做出深入剖析，但是也 **应该和很多当时的人一样对汉室有一个朴素的感情和基本的忠诚，是一种“初始设置”，** 不过也仅此而已， **而不会对汉室有着精神追求的忠诚。** 在他到处打拼的一些年里，他默认汉室的存在和为天下除残去秽的目标，但是可能并没有彻底深入地想过什么统治合法性和其内在道德含义——他连自己的战略计划都搞不定，每天东奔西走，大概也没有很明确到底自己和汉室是什么关系。他那时候我觉得，甚至有点不知道自己到底要何去何从，只是凭着一种直觉和勇气，想要打拼出一片天地再说别的。

所以总是有人说为什么荀彧不跟刘备跑这一点就很扯淡。我先不说其他更深的方面，就说汉室这一点——不要逆推历史—— **他当时根本就没有什么强烈兴复汉室的精神驱动力，更没有那个实力** ，还别说曹操当时就是汉臣，没有什么篡逆的举动。荀彧为什么要跟他跑？

这不是荀彧一个人认可曹操，刘备甚至有这样一个事情：

> 初，刘备在许，与曹公共猎。猎中，众散，羽劝备杀公，备不从。及在夏口，飘飖江渚，羽怒曰：“往日猎中，若从羽言，可无今日之困。”备曰：“是时亦为国家惜之耳；若天道辅正，安知此不为福邪！”

刘备被曹操打得穷途末路到了夏口，关羽开始埋怨他：你当初听我的杀了曹操就好了吧？刘备说我当时也不知道他是汉贼啊，如果他能为了国家辅正道，岂不是更好？

这话吧，连裴松之都不信，说是“讬为雅言耳”。其实呢，大家看了我说这么多，刘备的说话风格想必也发现了，想一出是一出，尤其是在这种无关紧要的小场合，瞪眼胡说八道常有的事。你说他狡诈好像过了，但是确实比较飘忽令人迷惑。这地方他是和关羽吵架，关羽这个人有时候小孩子脾气，你不能和他对着干，必须摆出大人的架子。刘备当然不能直接说“你傻逼啊杀了曹操我们能活吗”之类的呛火，必须换个更加高大上的方式反驳他。但是即使是气话，也不是凭空出现的。一个人不可能说出他从未听过或者从未想过的话。这句话他说得出来还好意思拿出来和关羽吵架，就足够说明，他想过这个问题。

他绝对曾经在某个时刻，一度觉得也许曹操没那么糟糕，也许他可以一统天下，我们可以一定程度上合作。他也许在他还不成熟的生命里，对曹操有过某种幻想。他甚至可能真的和曹操合作过。

> 英雄记云：灵帝末年，备尝在京师，后与曹公俱还沛国，募召合众。会灵帝崩，天下大乱，备亦起军从讨董卓。

当然，刘备早期的行迹记载脱漏很多，矛盾层出，但是如果这个记载属实或者至少部分属实的话，刘备和曹操是有过交集的。那么也许至少那个时候，曹操在刘备心中，还是个能够安定天下的英雄。只可惜后来他逐渐发现自己和曹操不是一类人，同时曹操也容不下自己，所以只能刀兵相向。

由此可见刘备也不是一开始就认准了曹操是个奸贼，更重要的是，他在当时似乎也对自己和汉室，曹操和汉室的关系，和后来他所理解的大不相同。

有人说不对啊，刘备不是和董承搞衣带诏密谋？这不是他忠于天子的证据吗？你看他在曹操眼皮底下搞这个，万一失败了会被杀的，多危险啊，冒着生命危险去反对曹操还不是从一开始就兴复汉室？

 ~~其实我觉得这不是什么问题，不就是刘备一贯的作死风格嘛。~~ 不过既然要好好讲这个问题，那就先说说这个董承是个什么人吧。董承是当时的国舅，董贵人的爹，皇帝老丈人，也是董太后的侄子。在演义里面他是个比较正面的形象，至少比较忠于皇帝。但是其实呢，这个人要说起对帝室不敬，比起曹操也不遑多让了。

> 后手持缣数匹，董承使符节令孙徽以刃胁夺之，杀傍侍者，血溅后衣。

此记录出自后汉书，这是李傕郭汜之乱的时候的事情。袁弘的《后汉纪》记载更夸张，说他就是要杀了皇后让自己女儿当皇后。不管怎么说，董承这个人其实不算什么对皇帝恭恭敬敬的忠臣孝子。反而是曹操对皇帝的很多不敬的行为都是后代瞎编。他的确有过不敬之举，尤其是后来多行僭越，不过至少在刚刚接到皇帝的初期，他还是慑于皇帝的权威的：

> 议郎赵彦尝为帝陈言时策，曹操恶而杀之。其余内外，多见诛戮。操后以事入见殿中，帝不任其愤，因曰：“君若能相辅，则厚；不尔，幸垂恩相舍。”操失色，俯仰求出。旧仪，三公领兵朝见，令虎贲执刃挟之。操出，顾左右，汗流浃背，自后不敢复朝请。

曹操诛杀一些皇帝身边为他出主意的人，这的确是不敬了，所以皇帝很生气，曹操很害怕，甚至吓得汗流浃背，都不敢去见皇帝。可见当时曹操对皇帝没有那么大的掌控力，也不会什么夺了他的弓箭射鹿这样直接了当的僭越。

那么董承的衣带诏又是怎么回事？

三国志记载：

> 献帝舅车骑将军董承 **辞** 受帝衣带中密诏，当诛曹公。

董承“说”他有衣带诏。衣带诏不是刘备直接受皇帝的托付的，其次这件事是有争议的。三国志的记载还算中立，到了资治通鉴，直接说董承“讬”受衣带诏，就是直接说董承扯淡，根本没这回事。

有没有这回事，现在无迹可寻。但是有两点很重要：第一，董承被杀以后皇帝没有被牵连，而被董承牵连的董贵人被杀，即使当时她怀着皇帝的孩子，皇帝都不能救她。由此可见，汉献帝不管有没有给董承衣带诏，他在实质上，都没有承担衣带诏的责任，等于用实际行动否认了衣带诏与他的联系。第二，刘备到后来对此事绝口不提，不管是和曹操对垒，还是称王，都当作没有发生一样。有人说是刘备为了不让皇帝被牵连，我觉得这是扯淡，皇帝要被牵连早就牵连了，不用他保护，就算他说了曹操也可以说是假的没这回事。可见衣带诏本身对于刘备来说，是一个他不想或者不能拿出来当作自己“忠于汉室”以讨灭曹操的依据。

另外，刘备虽然和董承密谋，但是一开始他是“未发”的。我甚至有一种猜测，衣带诏本身其实可能是一种胁迫手段——你看到衣带诏，就被逼上了绝路；除非你去检举揭发他，不然你和他就是同谋。刘备肯定不会在曹操面前揭发董承和汉献帝，这点人事儿他还是懂的，那就只能被迫和他一伙。后来他“遂与承及长水校尉种辑、将军吴子兰、王子服等同谋”是因为曹操说了“今天下英雄，唯使君与操耳”这种话，让刘备意识到自己的处境已经非常危险。他这时候干脆就一不做二不休，既然危险，那我索性作死也许还能活命。也就是说， **刘备和董承同谋消灭曹操，最根本的动机是出于自保，或者说，处于他彻底认识到曹操的危险，而不得不采取行动的考虑，而不是对汉帝的忠心。**

而且最后的结果也很明显证明了这一点：刘备得到机会就跑了，根本没把董承他们放在心上。易中天说你刘备要真的这么忠于汉室就应该按照衣带诏上的指示做掉曹操，即使丢了命也在所不惜啊，为什么不去做呢？

这话没错啊，但问题是为什么要纠结这一点呢？易中天自己不在乎汉室，但是他要反对那些坚持强调“刘备忠于汉室”的观点，却把矛头指向刘备本身，反而变成了一个奇怪的双重标准。我觉得在讨论历史人物的时候，应该区分“大众认知”和“实际情况”——再说通俗一点，分开粉和正主。但不幸的是，大众认知和脑残粉这东西是个铺天盖地的靶子，闭着眼睛都能打中，又有多少人能够去剖析实际情况，从而彻底理清事情的来龙去脉呢？

 **事实上刘备无所谓不惜一切代价忠于汉室，也无所谓背叛汉室只是想自己当皇帝，而只是和很多人一样，默认想要恢复之前汉朝的一统而安定的状态** ，这其实是一个很容易理解的事情。当时的很多人，就是心向汉室的同时而明白汉室倾颓可能从此崩塌，要做两手准备，这是非常正常非常合理而又理性的想法——我说过，道德要基于理性。就算是在那个年代，人身上有着强大的道德压力，强加于人的道德最终斗不过人性和民心。随着手握汉室的曹操败于赤壁，而他的一些不得民心的行为逐渐凸显，加上越来越长时间的乱世让原本那个稳定统一兴盛的王朝记忆距离人们越来越远，原有的汉室也就在曹操手里失去了它原有的威望。一个不能给民众安全的朝廷迟早会被人心所弃，这是必然的事情。而一个王朝在那个时代的符号价值和道德权威，其实归根结底，也不过人心所向而已。

（五）隆中对和刘备集团的政治规划

说清楚了曹操和汉室，刘备和汉室的关系以及他们各自的态度，再回到前面留下的问题：如果刘备自己没说过汉室宗亲和兴复汉室的问题，他的敌人和合作者们也统统没说过，那到底是谁先拿这个说事儿的？

当然是诸葛亮（。

> **将军既帝室之胄** ，信义著於四海，总揽英雄，思贤如渴，若跨有荆、益，保其岩阻，西和诸戎，南抚夷越，外结好孙权，内脩政理；天下有变，则命一上将将荆州之军以向宛、洛，将军身率益州之众出於秦川，百姓孰敢不箪食壶浆以迎将军者乎？

以上是隆中对的部分内容，后来诸葛亮出使东吴，还有一次提到刘备的汉室宗亲身份：

> 权曰：“苟如君言，刘豫州何不遂事之乎？”亮曰：“田横，齐之壮士耳，犹守义不辱， **况刘豫州王室之胄，** 英才盖世，众士慕仰，若水之归海，若事之不济，此乃天也，安能复为之下乎！”

而且我们必须注意到，诸葛亮说是说，也是作为辅助内容来说的，不是说他就是汉室宗亲就理当如何如何，而是一定强调一下“信义著於四海，总揽英雄，思贤如渴和“英才盖世，众士慕仰，若水之归海”。可见当时刘备的一个绝对优势就是所有人都愿意跟他跑。至于汉室后裔，这是加码，是他们的政治规划。

 **如果说曹操的政治规划是“奉天子以令不臣”，那刘备就是“以汉室后裔身份扛起兴复汉室的大旗”。** 为什么非要利用汉室，不像孙权那样对汉室的态度"don't ask don't tell"？很简单，人家孙权“据有江东，已历三世，国险而民附，贤能为之用”，人家对你这套东西，没那么需求。江东已经是孙权的囊中物，和孙权形成了利益共同体，就算不能进取天下，也能保有一方。你刘备无立锥之地，当然要用到所有的资源，包括汉室残余的道德资源和符号资源，包括所有一切可能的东西。曹操当初奉天子，是为了对付强大的袁绍和各路诸侯，他的力量弱小，需要借助汉帝。那刘备也是一样，他必须借助一些东西，汉室这个资源从某种意义上来说一直在他手里，他为什么不用？

我这里要说清楚一点：一旦有人说XX是社会建构的结果/文化思想生成的产物，就会被误认为在说“XX是假的是靠不住的”。我跟你们说，这世界上有一样东西是社会建构的产物，你们绝对不会觉得是假的。那就是钱。货币是100%的社会建构和文化产物，当然它要依托于政治权威和经济实体，但是就说钱本身的力量，大家觉得它靠不靠得住？

从某种意义上来说，所谓道德，信义，忠义，汉室正统，这些东西都是某种货币，可以用来换取或者投资用于生成更大的利益。当然，它也要依赖于某些实体，这个我后文详述。我要说的是，汉室这一杆大旗，因为诸葛亮的规划，成了刘备手里的一个重要资源。

至此，他的“汉室宗亲”身份才真正有用——而且也是以他能够取得荆州和益州为前提的。刘备对这一点深信不疑，从这一天开始一直到去世，都在一丝不苟毫无偏差地实践这一计划。

所以刘备说“孤之有孔明，犹鱼之有水也”除了各种个人角度的乱七八糟（咳咳）的理解，光说在战略规划对刘备的影响的角度，也是非常贴切的。诸葛亮的这一战略规划，的确是给他这条困于浅滩的鱼，找到了入海的方向。从此他可以遨游可以拼博，英雄有用武之地，可以化龙而升。

当然，关于诸葛亮给刘备的政治定位，是可以往下剖析更深一层的。我仍旧引用饶胜文的观点稍加说明：

> “霸业可成”与“汉室可兴”，也可以是一种递进式的目标。这意味着，刘备先以匡辅汉室为号召，壮大自己的实力。在这个过程中，刘备成就的是霸业；待到条件成熟，再由刘备本人来代表汉室，完成复兴，就像当年的刘秀那样。但是，这种递进式目标中的最终目标，还是确定要复兴一个刘备本人代表的汉室，所以，递进式的目标其实是一种表里式的目标。这意味着，诸葛亮替刘备设想的最终目标，从一开始便是刘秀式的汉室复兴，所有阶段性的规划和奋斗其实都是为这个目标创造条件；但是，在汉献帝所代表的汉室仍然存在的情况下，这又不是一个可以公开言说的目标，表面上就只能说是以匡辅汉献帝所代表的汉室为目标。

> 复兴一个汉献帝所代表的汉室几乎不可能，复兴一个刘备本人所代表的汉室又不能公开言说，于是，《隆中对》里便只好笼统地说“霸业可成，汉室可兴”。毋宁说，在隆中对策时，诸葛亮搁置了究竟是要复兴一个由谁代表的汉室的问题。因此，在某种意义上可以说，诸葛亮表达出来的这套规划里，最高政治目标是模糊的。

在我看来，这个目标未必不可以公开言说——人家鲁肃就说了，而且是早就说了。但是在刘备这里，公开言说这样的一个目标是危险的，也是不切实际的。刘备没有资格挑战任何现有的道德建构和符号资源。袁术是怎么死的，他自己亲眼见过。就连鲁肃说完了那些话，已经有了江东基业的孙权都要赶紧否定三连，何况此时此刻的刘备和诸葛亮，彼此都心知肚明其中的风险和取舍。但这就造成了一个政治目标的模糊。

抛开这种深层的讨论不提， **就说刘备的汉室大旗，就是针对曹操的“奉天子以令不臣”。** **刘备以汉室宗亲的身份辅佐汉室，在那个统治合法性以血缘为基础的的时代，这是让人信服的** ，即使刘备走到当皇帝的一步，也是理所当然的，光武帝已经做出了表率，前有车后有辙，不是什么太为难的事情。曹操后来在赤壁大败，权威受到威胁，反而为了加强统治，维护自己的权威，进行一系列“篡逆”之举，更给了刘备的兴复汉室计划以可乘之机。刘备这一政治纲领，以他的胜利和原有的人心所向作为依托，终于得以实现。

至此，我大概整理了一下刘备对汉室的基本态度和他与汉室的关系。简单归纳一下：刘备在得到诸葛亮之前并没有任何战略规划，也没有把兴复汉室作为自己的政治目标，他的汉室宗亲身份其实属于虚置；在隆中对以后，因为诸葛亮的规划，刘备以汉室宗亲身份辅佐汉室这一纲领才依托他的胜利得以实施。从刘备本人的态度来说，因为他的经历和性格缘故，他和那个时代的很多人一样，对汉室有着默认的朴素认可的同时，也明白王朝变更的道理，更重要的是，他没有过对自己和汉室的关系有过更深入的思考，更未有过对忠于汉室达到精神追求层面的认可。我的结论是， **兴复汉室并非刘备的精神核心所在，也不是他追求自我实现的核心价值的一部分，更多的是一种“背景设置”和政治手段** 。

而民间叙事和三国演义中，刘备被贴上兴复汉室这一个牢不可破的标签，原因之一就是逆推历史和人物固化的思维——他既然后来兴复汉室，那一开始肯定也是这样，和“素有大志”一样，是文学塑造问题。另外，这也符合那个时代的君主集权急速发展，人们对于当时王朝的统治正统地位有着更强的执着，以及皇权威压下的必然产物。如我所说，刘备当时和很多人的关系是第二元君臣关系，是很多人的“私君”，这样的存在在明清时代是不被皇权所容的，如果以刘备为主角，必然要消解掉二元君主观的痕迹，把他和他的手下的关系与帝臣关系融合在一起，否则，三国演义将无法流行于世。因此他必须一开始就背负“兴复汉室”的旗帜，合法化刘备集团与“奉天子以令不臣的”曹操的对抗，才能够符合后世的君臣理念。忠君的观念在后世比在三国时期要重要得多，因此刘备的“忠于汉室”属性被拔高到这样的地位，也是很容易理解的了。

那么，如果汉室只是刘备的政治大旗和道德资源，他对汉室只存在基本的朴素认可，那么刘备真正的道德和价值观核心又是什么？而刘备在追求这样的自我实现的精神核心的过程中，又有过哪些困境和矛盾？

把话题从刘备本人身上再拔高一层，放在民间叙事的层面上，还有另一个问题。我前文说过，官方的“尊刘贬曹”是始于南宋而定型于明代，然而真正的正史传承对刘备的正统身份仍旧避而不谈，保持三国志原本的曹魏正统态度。但是在民间，从唐朝就开始流传一些说三国的民间叙事，而在那之前甚至更久之前，“尊刘贬曹”就悄然流行，到了宋代已经发展成了人们听书的时候，听到刘备当阳之败就悲伤，听到曹操赤壁之败就拍手叫好的程度。这显然和官方的态度有些微妙的偏差。

更有趣的是，三国演义的前身三国志平话里面甚至有刘备被十常侍陷害，最终落草为寇的情节。而且根据平话的设定，汉高祖因为冤杀功臣，官司打到阴曹地府，最后判决刘邦转世为汉献帝，吕后为伏皇后，韩信转为曹操，英布转为孙权，彭越转为刘备，三家分割天下，以偿当年刘邦忘恩负义之罪。这样的设定显然没那么忠于汉室正统，反而有种大家都来报仇弄死汉室的复仇状态。

由此可见，把后世尊刘贬曹和奉刘备为正统都归结于南宋为自己统治合理性背书是不全面的，而最初版本的民间叙事中，刘备的“兴复汉室”问题显然也没有后来在三国演义里面看到的那样明确。那么民间对刘备和他所建立的季汉的认可，又是源自何方？

本文所要论述的关于刘备的最后一个问题，也是一个非常重要的核心问题，我会在下一章里详细阐明。


	6. 五、担当生前事，何计身后评——刘备的“仁德”和“道义”

（一）笼罩道德之上的迷雾

我在上一章中系统地论述了刘备和汉室的关系，并且得出结论，三国演义给刘备安上的“忠于汉室”道德标签属于严重夸大，刻板印象化，和逆推历史的结果。不要说历史上的刘备没有这样的口号式价值观，就算是三国演义之前的民间叙事，对于刘备的兴复汉室一点，相对于演义都算是比较淡化的。由此， **刘备身上被后世赋予的两个道德标签中的一个“心怀汉室”，算是可以揭下去了** 。

那么另一个标签，就是这一章的核心内容，即 **刘备的“仁德”** 。我开宗明义——这个道德特质，刘备身上是存在的，而且是他这个人最核心的道德和价值观魅力。而且刘备的道德特质，其 **核心并不是通常意义的“道德高尚”，而是“有底线”。**

现当代以来，尤其是近些年，刘备被扣上的伪君子的帽子，人们挖门倒洞找出他的各种道义有亏的事情，有些甚至没有道义有亏，也强行解释成他有问题。首先这一定程度上是演义的锅，那里面的刘备形象就是很糟糕，就是个伪君子。除此之外，有些喜欢扛着道德大旗行伪道德之实的人，喜欢简单地把这个现象归结为黑刘备的人都“道德沦丧”“人心不古”，有趣的是，这样的人往往会维护演义那种其实不利于刘备形象的叙事模式，然后自己绕在圈子里出不来，最后干脆就挥舞道德大棒，所以既不能服众，看起来又很没品。其实归根结底就是一点，批评刘备者和这种简单粗暴的反批评者都太懒或者太蠢，不去读历史静下心来了解这个人，也不肯反思自己的思维惯性和常识性错误。当然你说我不喜欢历史我就看个演义然后口嗨一下，这也无可厚非，但如果真的在网上或者现实里对历史高谈阔论，甚至上节目端出架势来讲三国，却不肯细心研究一下历史，那就贻笑大方了。这一点反而是于和伟一个演员都比很多专家做的好，我认为也算是一种讽刺。

刘备为什么被黑，除了历史和民间叙事的错位导致的人们误解，还有一些重要的心理和社会因素。

其中最表面的一点，无非是 **对好人苛责而对坏人宽容** 。这有点接近心理学的 **锚定效应** ，大概就是说，如果你在一个卖的东西都是一千左右的商店里看到一个五百的东西会觉得便宜，但是如果你走到一个商品标价都是在一百左右的店里看到一个五百的东西，会觉得好贵。其实五百的东西的价格是固定的，但是其余的商品价格成了一个锚点，给了人心理上的错觉。还有就是人们会 **注意到与众不同的事物和事件** ，所以没做过坏事的人做的一两件坏事显得格外突出，反而那个真的罪行累累的人，大家就不盯着看了。还有一个原因就是 **个别伪道德分子喜欢以“绝对标准”要求他人** ，把所有不能够尽善尽美的人都打成伪君子。你们肯定见过这种人：“没有绝对的好人，所以大家都是坏人，所以我做坏事也是理所当然的”，“没有绝对的自由，所以自由不存在，争取任何东西都是无意义的”。这种行为比较接近 **滑坡谬误** 的一种反推，在推论中夸大联系，最后得出非常夸张的结果。这种在我看来倒是可以称为“道德沦丧”，这种道德沦丧的人，往往都是伪道德者，喜欢站在道德制高点上说话。

再往深层次说，人的心理有很多bug，很多暗区，导致非常多的认知偏误发生。我说一个相关的： **公正世界谬误——** 一些人假设世界是公正的，所以坏事不会发生在好人身上，如果你倒霉了你一定是活该，实在找不到活该点，那就是命该如此，反正不是因为这个世界是不公正的。还有一个与之相关的， **道德运气谬误** ——评价他人的道德时，根据其结果而非此人当时所处环境和局势，即不考虑到其不可控因素和选择的局限性。还有 **基本归因谬误** ——人们在评估他人的行为时，即使有充分的证据支持，但仍总是倾向于高估内部或个人因素的影响，而非外在情境因素。

类似这样的认知偏误还有很多，大家可能注意到了，它们共同指向一个内容， **即“个人的自身责任”的夸大** 。这里我很想说社会学的想象力，但是这就太理论化了。简单说来，这个“自身责任”除了在具体情境里是否能够控制很多变量，还包括一点，就是这个人是什么样子，本身也是社会的塑造产物。前者很容易理解，比如我前文提到的，刘备前期打仗打输不能完全归因于他的军事能力不行，还得看他立足不稳和手里没兵这种他不可控的因素。后者比较抽象，我前文提到的刘备的战略观短板的时候，说到这和他的出身有一定关系。一个人所处的阶层对其眼界，知识，能力，甚至人格的塑造都是核心的，甚至是决定性的。固然人不完全是社会的产物，但是无数大规模的实证研究已经证明，从统计学意义上来说，人所出身的阶层和环境，会直接影响到对他们的未来发展。在这个不公正的世界里，出生于这个不公正层级中的某一层，对大部分人来说，已经基本决定了其一生的走向。然而很多人在看待某个人的成功失败和道德得失的时候，都会犯前文列举出来的至少一种谬误，会简单归结为某人自身能力不行比如笨或者品质问题比如懒惰，或者道德有亏。固然一个人要为自己的所作所为承担后果不能说一切都是社会的错所以任何人都不用负责，但是 **个人责任和社会责任并不能互相免除** ，而社会责任往往因无法追责所以被转嫁于身处某种不公正的情境下的个人。同时又存在一种“ **安于现状偏差** ”，和我之前说过的“确认偏见”相联系，即人们会倾向于认为现状是合理的而不寻求改变，并且能够找到各种方式为现状进行辩护。所以在衡量某个人的成就和道德，以及对其进行分析的时候，其所处阶层和出身的局限，是一个重要考量。

众所周知，如果一个人掌握的资源少，处于不公正结构的底层，他们会更加被动，其选择也受到限制，环境中的不可控因素对这个人的影响会加大。同时，因为选择的局限，所以他们有些时候会被迫作出一些不是特别被他人认可的选择，会导致失败或者道德上的纰漏。而由于上述认知偏误的存在，人们会倾向于忽略掉其不可控因素对他们行为的归因，同时把这些选择归结于他们个人的道德和能力因素。这样就会产生一个结果： **越是处于劣势的人，越会被从各种角度苛责。** 最糟糕的是，他们因为资源有限，选择有限，所以这一苛责——相当于广义的符号资源的剥夺——对于他们来说影响更大。在此之上，因为普遍的成王败寇趋势，道德会永远倾向于胜利者， **人们也会自动用结果来合理化手段和动机** ，这样弱者的道德资源会被进一步剥夺。再加上自验寓言和暗示对人的塑造效应，最终形成一个 **马太效应** 漩涡，弱者愈弱。

以上不公正的循环，至少其中的一部分，我们会在刘备的经历上看到。这个循环的普遍存在是他被黑的原因之一，但是在我看来，这也使得他难能可贵的品质更加有吸引力。不假思索和拒绝思索的人固然可以继续以此批评和苛责他，但是我觉得，正是因为这样的复杂性，对于更多的人来说，刘备的这些道德品质不仅有历史意义，也有很大的现实意义。

（二）仁者爱人

现在我可以回答前文留下的问题：何以在民间叙事中，早早产生出拥刘贬曹的思潮？

这道题的第一个答案基本是送分： **因为他仁德** ，对百姓和手下们都很好，所以被后世怀念和推崇。

我觉得此时此刻一个前文提到的过的问题也将重新浮出水面：刘备不投降曹操导致统一进程减慢所以让百姓更加痛苦。

在审视这个问题之前，我要重复一下我之前说过的话：刘备的道德并非道德拔高，而是 **有底线** 。

我们在讨论道德问题之前，必须把他们放回他们所处时代的语境里讨论才有意义。有人说，且慢，你不就是要比烂吗？比烂就不用说得这么学术了。

比烂有两种情况，一种是你很烂，但是你找到一个更烂的人，说我比他强所以我不烂，这是真正意义的比烂，叫强词夺理。但是还有一种，某个特定时代的天下所有人都很烂，只有你一个人比他们都不烂，至少没有走到最残忍的一步。这种叫做有底线。人们的心理误区是总要追求一个最好，其实世界上哪有最好？ **很多时候无非要一个“最不坏”而已。**

当时就是个比烂的时代，刘备就是最不坏的那一个。

当时天下大乱，天灾人祸，百姓冻饿而死。加上后来的董卓暴虐残酷，真的可谓是民不聊生。有人说这就是一个人吃人的时代，我觉得也有一定道理。

> 汉末，黄巾贼起，天下饥荒，人民相食。

> 法令苛酷，爱憎淫刑，更相被诬，冤死者千数。百姓嗷嗷，道路以目。

> 是时岁旱、虫蝗、少谷，百姓相食。

> 时岁大饥，人相食，朗收恤宗族，教诸弟，不为衰世解业。

以上只是随手一贴，还有很多，我就不在这里一一列举了。

别说百姓了，连皇后这种身份地位的人都只是勉强能够有口吃的而已。伏皇后纪里面有这样的记录：

> 既至安邑，御服穿敝，唯以枣栗为粮。

这种时代人们唯一的要求就是能活命，如果有人能给他们一口饭吃让他们稳定下来，就算辛苦劳累甚至做牛做马，他们也愿意承担。乱离人不如太平犬，就是这个道理。

在这样的时候什么叫道德高尚？就是不要在这样已经很糟糕的局面上再增加新的痛苦，就足够了。

这一点刘备做到了。 **他自起兵到去世，从未有过任何残暴的记录** ，包括屠城，杀降，大规模强制迁民，以及纵容士兵杀戮之类的行为。但是其他人，很不幸大多做不到。我想我要是在文章里把另两个政权甚至其他诸侯的这一类行为都一一列出，这篇就不用干别的了。为了简单说明观点，我就挑“屠城”这个最残酷的情况大概做个总结。

首先曹操在这件事上被人诸多诟病。这也是没办法的，他及他的手下将领前后屠城记录十余次，我随便找几个记录：

第一次攻徐州：

> 过拔取虑、雎陵、夏丘，皆屠之。凡杀男女数十万人，鸡犬无余，泗水为之不流，自是五县城保，无复行迹。

第二次攻徐州：

> 遂攻拔襄贲，所过多所残戮。

东征吕布：

> 冬十月，屠彭城，获其相侯谐。

北征乌桓：

> 十二年，太祖征三郡乌丸，屠柳城。

还有夏侯渊的大力配合：

> 渊与诸将攻兴国，屠之……遣夏侯渊自兴国讨之。冬十月，屠枹罕，斩建，凉州平。

曹仁不甘其后，平叛侯音的时候：

> 二十四年春正月，仁屠宛，斩音。

差点忘了，很多年后，司马仲达于辽东发来贺电：

> 男子年十五已上七千余人皆杀之，以为京观。

这不是全部内容，有兴趣的可以自己去搜一搜，类似的还有很多，篇幅所限不一一列举了。

另外曹操还有“围而后降者不赦”这样的法令，官渡之战后坑杀数万袁绍降卒这样的情况。

那么江东孙氏呢？他们好像没有暴虐的名声，不过就是因为同行曹操衬托而已，曹操屠城记录这么多，孙家就被比下去了，但不是没有的。

孙策征严白虎：

> 遂引兵渡浙江，据会稽，屠东冶，乃攻破虎等。

孙权平李术之叛：

> 是岁举兵攻术於皖城。……遂屠其城，枭术首，徙其部曲三万馀人。

孙权征讨黄祖：

> 十三年春，权复征黄祖，祖先遣舟兵拒军，都尉吕蒙破其前锋，而凌统、董袭等尽锐攻之，遂屠其城。

这还都是屠城这种最惨无人道的行为的部分记录，如果再要列出来什么陆逊杀堵着门口的百姓，曹操几次大规模强制迁民，浪费民力物力修造邺三台，袁术奢侈浪费饿死百姓……之类低一级别的暴行，那就无穷无尽了。

当然，有些人绞尽脑汁地要强调“屠”不是屠城和屠杀，而是攻破的意思。然而其实这个说法站不住脚，譬如范晔所谓“克城多所诛杀也，故称屠”，意思很明白。有些时候某军队报功会故意多报，把屠杀的百姓都算作“敌军”来邀功领赏，所以会说屠来表示战功赫赫。但是史家著史，一字一句都斟酌考量，断然不可能有这样的情况，即使是有个别纰漏错误，也不可能出现连续数次错误。而且历史记录中很少有直接记录杀戮百姓的，一般都用屠城来概括。直接说屠杀百姓的全三国也就董卓、李傕、郭汜的记录里出现过，还有一位就是曹操“凡杀男女数十万人，鸡犬无余”——这男女数十万，总不能说是敌军了吧？就算徐州有女兵这种现代建制或者有些妇女参与运粮之类，鸡犬又算什么？军粮和军犬？

事实上如果全文搜索三国志就会发现， **其** **对刘备乃至整个季汉的军事行为，都没有用过“屠”字** ，这就很说明问题了。如果屠和破和克之类的同义，没有道理只用在魏国吴国身上，不用在季汉身上。如果说是因为魏国史料多所以记录多，但是吴书并没有比蜀书内容多太多，还是记录下了一些屠城内容，况且，别的事情可以脱漏，屠城因为影响规模大，往往都会被记录下来。

有人说是不是因为陈寿曾经仕于季汉所以为其回护？我觉得陈寿真的很为难，一边说他对诸葛亮姜维之类一系列人不满所以要故意在史书里黑季汉，一边又说他不记录屠城是故意洗白季汉。当然，陈寿不是没可能这么精分，我不否认人的思维可能非常复杂而且怪异，但是除了陈寿还有裴松之啊。我之前截取的一些资料，是来自裴注。裴松之不可能故意避开史料，众所周知裴松之是一个囤积狂，什么资料不加区分都往里面注，有的他觉得不靠谱会批评一下，但起码能让大家看到。所以他的裴注里面各种莫名其妙的东西。他的这个行为其实非常后现代，简直开叙事解构之先河，但是在当时难免被批评，说他不负责任不自己去拣选史料。这样一个人如果要违背自己的作注原则，故意避开可能对季汉不利的资料记载，那我觉得只能说他要不真爱要不脑子秀逗，要不就是持这个说法的人瞪眼说瞎话。

事实很清楚，曹操及其手下将领和孙氏兄弟的确有过屠城——包括有意屠城和无法阻止士兵杀戮的行为。具体某件事情的细节无从查证，可能有所脱漏错误，但是整体来说屠城事件不能否定。

有人说无非时无英雄使竖子成名，刘备没那么好只是同行衬托。这话不全错，当时的确是个比烂大会，烂成一窝所以把刘备衬托得格外难能可贵。但是除此之外，刘备还是有其闪光点的。他至少能干出一件别说当时三国，就算后代乃至现代都很少有人做得到的事情。那就是携民渡江。

我前文提过这件事，并且反驳了一下“刘备把百姓当肉垫”的奇谈怪论。当时我只谈了刘备带走十几万百姓的军事战略意义，很多人都觉得刘备的仁德也就到此为止——他是为了留住这些人口当作资源。但是其实我还可以深挖一下。刘备在别人劝他弃民逃命的时候说：

> “夫济大事必以人为本，今人归吾，吾何忍弃去！”

**以人为本** 这句话现在可以说是基本道德，但是在当时简直就是高屋建瓴领先于时代。有人说他当时说的以人为本和现在不一样，他的意思就是要用他们当资本。这话有一定道理，但是也要看上下文。“何忍弃去”是一个非常明确的信号，就是他不忍心抛弃这群人。曹操对百姓的屠戮，他自己知道甚至很有可能亲眼见过，他也明白为什么这些人非要跟着他走。曹操吓跑百姓不是一次两次了，打袁绍二子的时候“幽、冀吏人奔乌桓者十万余户”，后来要搞迁民，“江、淮间十馀万众，皆惊走吴”。对百姓来说，迁民也是迁，逃到吴国也是迁，但是他们宁可逃跑，也不被曹操迁走，可见曹操暴虐，人尽皆知。这次曹操南下，百姓第一反应就是逃走，而且一致要跟着刘备，而不是往别的地方跑。

刘备当然明白他们的担忧和痛苦，所以宁可赌一把，也要带上他们。刘备带着百姓，没有自己找安全的路线逃跑把他们丢给手下保护。这些人是他自己要带的，他就亲自与之同行，如果出了事，起码和百姓以及手下同甘共苦。后来他丢了家眷，二女被俘，儿子差点也没命，甚至几乎自身难保。能做到这一点的，古今中外也没有几个。当然这个人向来花样作死，这次也不例外，但我们可以设身处地站在他的角度考虑一下，他当时看着这些百姓扶老携幼恳求跟随他，又想到之前的曹操徐州屠戮的惨状，触景生情而发出“何忍弃去”之感慨，也是理所当然的。这一“不忍”，便是孟子所谓 **“恻隐之心，仁之端也”** 。对民众有这样的恻隐之心，所以刘备愿意冒险携民渡江，以身行大道，可谓仁者了。

有些人非要分清楚刘备“以人为本”的“本”到底是“资本”还是“道德根本”，其实这种纠结大可不必。我在上一章的理论建设里面已经说得非常明白，道德要符合人性，道德是利益里面的一环。道德当然也有超世俗利益的一面，但是刘备以身犯险保护百姓，他已经做到了超利益的部分，那么其他的部分，其实他不过就是顺应了道德的人性部分，把人的生命作为一个在他的大业也好，个人价值观里也好都很重要的组成部分。

 **一旦一个人把人的生命纳入其利益体系，并且坚持这一体系，那么也必然最终会成为其道德体系的一部分，反之亦然。** 刘备非常好地把这两点统一起来，也正是因为这样，后世甚至当时的百姓才会对他心存感激。

说到这里我就可以再说说“阻碍统一”这种站着说话不腰疼的视角了。我之前从上帝视角和自我实现的角度批评过，从道德的角度，这仍旧站不住脚。我不否认有的人可以梗着脖子说“为了统一的长远利益就是可以牺牲人命”。但其实这个思维从逻辑上是讲不通的。

第一， **统一未必是长远利益。** 我们纵观历史，会发现很多乱世之后的统一王朝其实是短命的，而且往往暴政虐民，甚于乱世，或者甚至紧跟着另一个乱世。统一本身毫无意义，“谁统一”才是最重要的。一个好一点的割据政权，未必比统一的暴虐王朝对百姓差。第二， **泛泛而谈** **的“长远利益”其实非常危险。** 我可以做一个假设情境：如果地球要毁灭了，只能有一部分人离开，那么大家觉得，牺牲掉多少人为了这个“长远利益”服务是可以接受的？十分之一？三分之一？一半？一半可能就很多了，但其实如果你非要讲“人类”这么大的概念，那我可以说，只要保留足够数量的人足够繁衍后代就行了，甚至可以说，保留一对新时代亚当夏娃，其他的人都可以牺牲。因为我们在说的是无限时间里的所有人，那么只要他们生存下去，之前的牺牲数字迟早可以被超过。但是当我们牺牲掉所有人来为两个人的生存服务的时候，这个长远利益对于地球人来说，就已经没有任何意义了。如果这样的结果是可以接受的，我们只能说，这样的牺牲保全了“人类”这个物种，而没有保全“人性”。所以当我们为了所谓长远利益而选择挑战眼下的人性的时候，必须要看清楚其长远的价值影响。

当然，这个论述还是建立在关怀人命和重视人性的基础上的。就有的人觉得人和动物没区别，活下去就行，不活下去也没事，优胜劣汰，人类都该死。不过我觉得持这种看法人大概也看不到这里。而且这样的人你别看他们说话这样，理论一套一套的，真让他们死的时候他们比谁都怂，比谁都自私，24k双标。反而是那些爱人的仁义之人，才可能做到危急时刻挺身而出自我牺牲。

所以为什么刘备要投降曹操让他一统？这岂不是本末倒置？ **统一是为了让百姓过好日子，而不是放任屠戮而为天下一统。** **生民涂炭的一统毫无意义** ，甚至罪大恶极。在当时人看来，曹操如果统一，就会建立这样罪大恶极的天下。还真别说“曹操因为你们跟他打仗才杀人”这样的话，就算他能做到一统以后不杀人，这话本身就是“受害者谴责”——别的不说，侯音叛乱中众多参与的百姓和大小官吏就是因为受不了剥削和压迫才起义，然后曹操把他们都屠杀了，还说你为什么要起义不然我就不杀人了，这是哪门子道理？而且“有人和曹操打仗他才屠城”这话也等于说曹操在用百姓的生命作为人质和道德威胁逼人就范，这样的人不得人心，也是没办法的事情。

说完了刘备重视百姓生命，我觉得下一步刘备黑的好友“直百五铢”就要上线了——刘备和季汉也剥削百姓啊。

那这个就只能纯比烂了，而且还可以横向纵向比烂。不过比烂之前我得说一句，经济政策这个问题，季汉因为资料严重缺失，只能通过出土文物比较推断其具体内容，我曾经考据到焦头烂额，最后也只能说大概明白点眉目，但是无法很好地讲述。这里我给大家贴一个[我看到的比较详细的考据](https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/69481555)。至少从引文和细节来说，是非常详实的，至于结论大家自行判断取舍。

剥削百姓这件事怎么讲呢，就好像贫困有个绝对贫困和相对贫困的概念，相对贫困指的是虽然能吃饱穿暖，但是可支配收入在社会底层，因而不利于其家庭的长期发展和综合幸福指数。那我觉得 **剥削这件事也得有个相对剥削** ，在同期相比，看剥削程度。因为如果用现在的标准看古代，那都是剥削；如果用后世看商朝，还用人祭祀殉葬呢，好歹剥削比那个要强一些。同时乱世和治世也不能用同样标准。所以这件事是一个同时期同条件比较的问题。

这件事情由于史料有限，篇幅有限，我对这件事的理解也有限，我只能大概说说。蜀汉的确有税赋重的问题，包括所谓直百五铢造成通货膨胀。但是这件事要两说。首先当时的大部分普通民众并不大规模使用货币，很多人还保持物物交换的状态，除了盐铁之类官营的产品，其余的东西价值并不被货币通货膨胀影响。通货膨胀的主要影响在富户和豪门大族。刘备从一开始就打算打击削弱豪门大族，被大家诟病的入蜀后的“分赃”，其实也涉及到这个问题：

> 益州既定，时议欲以成都中屋舍及城外园地桑田分赐诸将。云駮之曰：“霍去病以匈奴未灭，无用家为，令国贼非但匈奴，未可求安也。须天下都定，各反桑梓，归耕本土，乃其宜耳。益州人民，初罹兵革，田宅皆可归还，今安居复业，然后可役调，得其欢心。”先主即从之。

> 取蜀城中金银分赐将士，还其谷帛。

普通百姓估计有些人一辈子都没见过金银，所以金银肯定来自豪门大族官宦人家。至于田产其实也有很多是大族的，应该也有部分普通人的。所以这件事最后的处理方法就是，谷帛田产之类的东西没有抢夺，仍旧留作生产资料，只把贵重物品分给大家作为赏赐。

至于刘巴传里面类似的一段：

> 初攻刘璋，备与士众约：“若事定，府库百物，孤无预焉。”及拔成都，士众皆舍干戈，赴诸藏竞取宝物。军用不足，备甚忧之。

重点还是金银财宝。所谓府库，其实主要是金银宝物和军用物资，以及车马之类大宗物资。所以他们抢夺到最后的最坏结果也是“军用不足”而没有祸害到所有人。要知道，有些时候屠城是从抢劫开始的。魏国的屠城未必都是有计划的，有些就是管不住士兵抢劫和发泄。刘备攻打蜀地时间漫长，他知道一旦破城可能会出问题。让他们去抢夺金银财宝，是一个让步，也是没办法的办法。

当然了，用现代的角度看，大族富户的财产也是财产，都应该保护。可问题是那时候大族的财产也是剥削平民得来。这怎么说呢？剥削抢劫他们大概就算是黑吃黑吧。 ~~反正刘备最初的职业就是黑社会头子，应该习惯了。~~ 再说，历朝历代都有打击豪强，重新分配土地财产的事情，基本上都是作为正面典型出现。在那个时代背景里，这样的事情应该是很正常的，即使在现代，也有累进税率，也是为了保证社会公平。因此刘备这一行为并不算太过分。

至于后来由于连年征战，自然开销用度不小，所以赋税徭役和兵役沉重。夷陵之战前后季汉经济很差，后来诸葛亮休养生息数年，得以恢复，但是毕竟北伐用度还是要从百姓身上出。不过诸葛亮在的时候，至少吏治清明，大家都守规矩，所以也还好，到后来就逐渐出现各种各样的腐败情况。不过这个和刘备无关，就不用细说了。

至于孙权那边，走马楼吴简里面详细记录了东吴的赋税徭役情况，盐铁也是官营，十余种必须以货币缴纳的赋税，以及大量的徭役杂役。有很多百姓为了逃避徭役兵役而自残的“刑手足”情况发生。

而曹操的屯田令规定：“持官牛者，官得六分，百姓得四分；私牛而官田者，与官中分。”可见百姓负担之重。曹操数次大量迁民，汉中一次就迁民数十万，死亡甚多。之前几次迁民，每次都“扰扰不安”，难以镇抚。

大概比较起来，其实只能说在剥削百姓方面大家大差不离。前期来说刘备集团以及继之而来的季汉要比另外两家能稍微好一些，至少不瞎折腾，而且能做到吏治清明，反正当官的和老百姓都一起穷，没人有怨言；但是越到后来因为三国鼎立局势稳定，各家都在恢复发展，自然是家底雄厚的曹魏恢复更好。同时季汉诸葛亮去世后，情况也就越来越差了。

另外，单说益州的话，还有个纵向比较的问题。季汉虽然后期人民生活不好，但有趣的是，其实后来他们还挺怀念季汉的。

> 孙盛晋阳秋曰：盛以永和初从安西将军平蜀，见诸故老，及姜维既降之后密与刘禅表疏，说欲伪服事锺会，因杀之以复蜀土，会事不捷，遂至泯灭，蜀人於今伤之。

按道理讲姜维北伐比诸葛亮的更加频繁，所以消耗更大。加上当时政治已经不再清明，管理混乱，民面有菜色，百姓应该对他怨声载道啊？但并没有，好像他们还挺希望姜维复国成功，季汉继续管理下去的。其实道理也很简单，因为后来的朝代也不行啊。晋263年灭季汉，280年灭吴统一全国，结果291年就开始八王之乱。蜀地的百姓大约过了那么三十年好日子，然后又开始各种割据政权，成汉建立，战争暴政连绵，又有外族入侵和各种起义，前秦东晋两边拉锯战同时祸祸蜀地，甚至出现独立政权谯蜀。总而言之就没有消停过。非要说诸葛亮姜维北伐劳民伤财，至少仗都是在外面打魏国的，老百姓日子过得苦一点，但是还能活；这下可好，战火都烧了眉毛了，大家朝不保夕。所以孙盛去采风的时候，百姓们已经民不聊生，自然要怀念之前那个相对来说靠谱的政权。其实，最初的“拥刘贬曹”的思想，其实就产生于三国时代本身。老百姓不认你那种祸乱天下，不能好好统治的“正统”，只认谁相对来说对自己好一些。

所以在这样巨大长达数百年的比烂大会里面，刘备被显得无比伟岸高大道德崇高。怎么说，这自然是他的美好品质，但更多的也是时代的悲哀吧。后世有人哀叹，兴，百姓苦，亡，百姓苦，就是这么回事。

说过对百姓，再说刘备的仁的另一方面，就是对下属。我之前写过不止一次刘备对手下的人宽厚以待，包括能够原谅过失，能够不被谗言迷惑，也能够不随便牵连。我觉得最后一点很重要。刘备也不是没杀过人，他杀过的，我能找到的有以下几个（欢迎补充）：

彭羕——鼓动马超谋反。

张裕——神棍，处处和刘备唱反调，到处散播刘备迟早要完的言论。

刘封——刚猛难御，不听调遣，可能为后世之患。

雍茂——貌似因为反对刘备称帝，被他找了借口或者因为别的原因杀了。此事来自裴注，因为信息混乱，记载真实性被很多人质疑，所以只能说暂时存疑。

还有一个差点杀了但是没动手的蒋琬。蒋琬这件事也挺怪的，他就是个玩忽职守，比起前面几位来问题轻多了。不过大概也因为这样所以诸葛亮救他就成功了，不像张裕。我猜刘备可能也是气头上说要杀他，但是没真打算杀，诸葛亮给了个台阶就下了。

而且这些人杀了就杀了， **并没有诛三族的记录** 。当然有人又要说是史料缺失，不过比如张裕死的时候提到了“弃市”，而后来魏延谋反被杀是诛三族，说明这些细节还是可能被记录的。所以既然只是杀人没有记录诛三族，应该是没有发生的。刘备终其一生，也没有诛谁的三族。而且还有一个作证，就是大家都知道他不干这种事。比如黄权投魏以后：

> 蜀降人或云诛权妻子，权知其虚言，未便发丧【汉魏春秋曰：文帝诏令发丧，权答曰：“臣与刘、葛推诚相信，明臣本志。疑惑未实，请须后问。”】后得审问，果如所言。

当然，黄权问题刘备说过“孤负黄权，权不负孤也。”所以黄权应该是知道这一点才不信刘备会杀自己家人。那再说一个例子：

> 降人李鸿来诣亮，亮见鸿，时蒋琬与诗在坐。鸿曰：“间过孟达许，適见王冲从南来，言往者达之去就，明公切齿，欲诛达妻子，赖先主不听耳。达曰：‘诸葛亮见顾有本末，终不尔也。’尽不信冲言，委仰明公，无复已已。”

李鸿说王冲对孟达说（……）诸葛亮要杀孟达全家，刘备拦着。当然这个事情因为经过了层层转述，肯定是有问题的，所以孟达也不相信诸葛亮要杀他全家。这件事可能不存在，但是就算是造谣也要讲基本法，在这个谣言里面刘备理所当然地被设定成“不要杀人全家”的那一位，可见他的基本名声是怎么样的。

而且刘备杀的这些人，都是跟他一开始就不合作的，或者不被重用的，没有哪位能算功臣。刘封有点例外。他的身份太敏感了，而且自己作死。刘备活着的时候他都不听刘备的，刘备死了他还能听刘禅的才是笑话。还有一个问题，就是当初刘焉是有想法打算让刘瑁继承自己的，毕竟刘瑁才是跟着他打拼的那个，但是世家大族因为刘璋暗弱容易控制所以推举了他上台。前车之鉴历历在目，诸葛亮建议刘备杀掉刘封，大概也是有担心被益州本地大族利用这一层考虑。

再对比一下曹操和孙权。曹操屠城多，杀手下人也不少。不算他杀掉的敌人和东汉朝廷大臣，就说他手下的名士，粗略统计就有十个。他最早杀了边让并且诛三族以后，引发了兖州的大乱，陈宫就是因为这个和曹操为敌的。之后他收敛了很多，但是官渡之战以后北方基本平定，他就放下心来，又本性发作。比较有名的有娄圭、孔融、许攸、崔琰、杨修、周不疑。其中孔融被诛三族。如果说孔融许攸之类还是公开不逊让曹操不爽，稍微能理解，那崔琰和娄圭真的死得莫名其妙，只能大家猜测他们是不是参与到了什么立嗣之争里面。娄圭尤其是冤，和立嗣之争都找不出关系来，只因为说了一句“此家父子，如今日为乐也”，被视为诽谤而收监杀死。当然这十个人还是曹操下令杀死或者直接要求自尽的，还有荀彧这种间接死于他手里的就更多了。而且娄圭，许攸，荀彧之类，都是为了曹操立下过大功劳的，尤其是荀彧，简直可以说是曹操的左膀右臂。但是曹操仅仅因为言论不当，甚至都没什么明确的不当言论就莫名其妙杀死。曹操虽然爱才，但是曹操的爱才，才是真正的“把人当资源”，比如周不疑，因为曹操担心自己的别的儿子不能驾驭，就把他杀死了。当初他找到这个人才的时候也欣赏他的才能，也对他特别好，还想要把女儿嫁给他。但是当他不能为自己所用的时候，马上就翻脸不认人。

孙权其实一开始都还好，主要问题出在老年以后的立嗣之争上面，大部分死于他手或者间接被他逼死的，都是因为这件事，陆逊，朱据，吾粲，陈正，陈象，张纯等一系列人都是因为这个死的，孙霸死后他还有些党羽被一并牵连，不一一列举。因为嗣子之争而死的，其中也不乏陆逊这样的大功臣。

考虑到史料的多少这一权重指标，不能直接得出结论说刘备杀的手下就一定少于其他两个人，但是刘备确实对功臣是没有什么可说的，也很能容人。其实这也未必是好事，比如黄元在他临死前谋反，因为他与诸葛亮不善，所以担心刘备一死诸葛亮对自己不利。也就是说刘备因他的容人和能用人，其实也用了一批只有他自己能驾驭的人，甚至他也说过，只有我能用刘巴，别人未必可以。但是不管怎么说，刘备做到了对手下人的宽仁，至少不会因为非常莫名其妙牵强的理由滥杀无辜。

说到这里就有人说了，刘备不杀功臣是因为他没到这个份上，如果刘备一统天下一定会杀功臣。首先我作为一个擅长写架空历史同人的人，我对正经小论文讨论这种历史if线是很不屑的，不过如果非要讨论，那我就说说。首先我说过，刘备自己一直在亲自带兵，没有谁功高震主，他没必要杀他们；其次，刘备统一以后杀不杀人我不知道，但是我知道的，另外两家还没统一呢就先开始杀功臣了。那非要这么比烂，还是刘备最不烂。

至于同样的理论用在刘备对百姓仁厚上面，例如说刘备就是没机会屠杀或没有这个契机，甚至有直接史料反驳。

> 王连字文仪，南阳人也。刘璋时入蜀，为梓潼令。先主起事葭萌，进军来南，连闭城不降，先主义之，不强偪也。

刘备从葭萌关开始往南打，时间非常紧迫，而王连就是不投降还闭门坚守给他制造阻碍。曹操怎么规定的？“围而后降者不赦”。所以说如果换了曹操现在就强攻然后屠城了，不屠城也要把所有的俘虏都杀死，但是刘备却“义之”，宁可绕开。要知道那地方路线很少，绕开就等于把自己的后方暴露在潜在危险之下，但是即使如此他宁可冒险也不强攻。王连没有打他，想来也是“义之”。刘备所谓“惟贤惟德，能服於人”，并不是一句空话而已。

对于刘备的仁，包括对手下和百姓的，至此已经非常明确。而且其实我觉得，他不光是在那个比烂的时代遥遥领先，甚至和一些相对安定的时代相比，在这方面都算得上不错了。哪怕是太平天子，都不见得能够对百姓和臣下到这个份上。而且刘备的仁并不是假装的，不止一次他肯为自己的仁德而放弃一些自己的利益，或者冒险，或者面对更大的麻烦，可见他的确是真心的。

我前文分析刘备的性格和能力的时候说过，刘备是个热爱生活的人，他也很有同理心。这样的人爱自己，也爱别人，不但爱身边的人，也会怜惜他素不相识之人。他亲身体会过小民的苦难，所以不愿意把这样的苦难加诸他人身上，也愿意尽自己所能保护别人。

孔子曰，己所不欲勿施于人。孔子还说过，仁者爱人。刘备的确可以算得上一个仁者。 **我认为这是他的精神核心之一，这种对待生民的仁心，和希望能够建立一个仁德的太平盛世，** ~~虽然感觉仁之世这样的口号已经被暗荣玩坏了~~ ， **是他的自我实现的目标之一** 。他打拼天下，固然是为了自己的功业，但是这功业是建立在大家生活都相对安全平和的前提下的，双手沾满鲜血的成功，并不是他想要的。他也许不能保证在乱世里每时每刻做到宽仁，战争还是对百姓造成危害，但起码来说，刘备是个有底线的人，他知道什么东西是绝对不能碰触的红线，这样也就很好了。他未必有什么特别宏大的道德理念，特别高屋建瓴的价值框架，他的想法很朴素：勿以恶小而为之，勿以善小而不为。在小处都能用心，自然在大是大非上也就明白无误了。

到这里有人可能会说，我可以接受这一段的说法，承认刘备是真心仁德的，也理解你所说的“利益和道德”共同体，即从功用上来说没必要区分道德追求和利益追求；但这个论述里有一个问题，那就是，从人物本身的角度出发，这一论证仍旧无法彻底判定，刘备就是把仁德作为一种精神追求和自我实现目标，或者仁德是这个人的思想内核的一部分。

这个考虑是有意义的。因为我前文在论证汉室的时候，有一个“道德资源”的论证，仁德问题也在此适用。也就是说，不排除一种可能性，刘备的确是心怀仁德，但同时也把它当成道德资源。毕竟刘备的确是白手起家，要利用一切资源，包括仁德这样的道德资源。虽然道德资源可能性的存在并不直接否认“仁德”所以成为刘备的精神追求，但是这一内容必须被深加辨析，才能够更加透彻。更重要的是，必须再次深度明确，刘备的仁德从何而来，以及有什么深层的个人和社会原因，才能从整体上建构这个人的精神叙事。

况且，刘备被诟病最多的道德问题，并不是他仁德与否，而是其他的“道义有亏”。我在标题里拆分仁德和道义，就是拆分他对待百姓和手下——即低于他的人，和他对待比他高或者和他同等的人，比如其他诸侯州牧豪强之类。刘备所面临的道德资源悖论，在这个问题上更加凸显，因而也更能说明他的深层次局限和精神核心。

（三）道义的悖论

刘备在对待比自己地位权力低的人，一般来说是百姓和手下以及投奔者，应该说和同期甚至整体比较起来，都是非常宽厚的，没什么太大的争议。但是刘备被人诟病的道德问题，其实主要是对各种比他地位和势力高或者均等的人，尤其是其他军阀和割据势力的“道义有亏”。比如刘备前期叛各种人尤其是曹操，后来的取益州，乃至借荆州不还这种混合历史和演义的大烂账。

我为什么要区分“仁德”和“道义”？ **因为我觉得一个人如何对弱势者和如何对强势者的态度有必要区分来看。** 我之前引用过鲁迅那句“勇者愤怒，抽刃向更强者；怯者愤怒，却抽刃向更弱者”也是这个强弱分开的思路。我认为一个人对弱者的态度，更代表他们的真实道德水准，而对强者的态度，尤其是在压力环境和选择有很大局限的环境下，是可以细加区分的。总体来说，在其他条件基本持平的情况下，和弱者的互动之间，一个人往往有更大的掌控力，和强者则反之。参考上一篇“道德运气谬误“，就可以看出，和弱者互动的时候，本身存在更多的“道德运气”，即不可控因素和局限性会小很多。这时候人所作出的选择，更接近他们本身的道德水平。同时，面对弱者人也容易受到损人利己的诱惑——因为弱者反抗能力比较差，所以如果人不但不损人利己反而利于弱者，则更能说明其道德水准。

所以说刘备前期的到处投奔然后到处逃跑，其实简单来说就是无数次他面对一个或者几个强于他的对手，不得不做出的选择——他的资源有限，选择也非常有限，可以说是不得已而为之。当然了，所谓不得已，总还是有更糟糕的但是会让一些道德说教者和站着说话不腰疼的人满意的选择的，比如你为什么不投降曹操…… ~~是的这个还可以拿出来说~~ 。或者这问题我们再灵魂一点：你如此无望，还在坚持什么？

先收起这个灵魂问题，我先来回到一开始的被人追打得四处跑的刘备。

刘备到处投奔然后逃跑这件事被很多人拿出来把刘备和吕布并列，我感到非常不可思议。不过后来我接触三国多了感觉好像大家就是对季汉的人有非常强的道德要求。比如三国这么多人投降易主习以为常，连道德标杆荀彧都从袁绍那里脱离换到过曹操手下，却偏偏有人甚至季汉自己家粉都非要揪着姜维是个降将说事不可。那我觉得按这个标准刘备就不要混了，可以直接自杀了。然后我发现，他们还真是这么想的——还有人替吕布委屈，说他如果三姓家奴，那刘备是几家性奴？

这个道理就算光看三国演义都讲不通。吕布被骂三姓家奴是因为他每次都认个干爹然后走之前把他捅死。丁原董卓都是如此，后来投奔刘备，虽然没认爹也没杀他，但是夺了他的徐州。但是刘备每次投奔之后逃离谁，比如公孙瓒，比如袁绍，都没有把人家怎么样。只有曹操这件事稍微有点争议，可以细说。

历史上大概也是这么个情况。还记得我说过的二元君主观吧？当时你不是投奔了谁就卖身给谁的。那时候在别人手下的身分很多，比如客将，客卿之类的，不说想走就走吧，至少正式跳个槽不是道德污点。我猜因为演义混淆二元君主的缘故，所以很多不懂的人误以为投奔了谁那就要像对皇上一样，“忠臣不事二主”——非要说也对，如果是委质定分的臣僚是不应该换主君，但是问题是那时候很多人都只是客卿和客将，并没有真的奉投奔对象为主。吕布的最大问题就是，虽然历史上没有认干爹，但是杀人的事情是有的。现代社会你跳槽好几个公司不算事儿，但是你跳槽一个就背叛一个窃取人家商业机密甚至把人弄破产，别说法律要制裁，大家也肯定口诛笔伐吧。

 **刘备一直都是各种人的客将，甚至有时候是雇佣兵团领袖** 。他走了也就走了，反正其他人也容不下他。不管是刘表还是袁绍，都表面上非常尊敬他，但是实际上不能用他。至于白门楼提醒曹操杀吕布，我觉得也理所当然。刘备早就看吕布不顺眼，

> 请备于帐中坐妇黙上，令妇向拜，酌酒饮食，名备为弟。备见布语言无常，外然之而内不说。

刘备当时不得不屈居人下所以忍气吞声，吕布于他还有夺地之仇，害得他无处可去差点全军饿死，而且没有吕布的背叛，他也不至于沦落到投奔曹操。吕布救他一次，但是进攻他不止一次，也算扯平了。

那么对曹操呢？曹操的确是给他兵马让他攻打袁术，结果刘备到了徐州马上杀了徐州守将，自己占了徐州。这个就不完全是客将无责任问题了，而确实是背叛。有人说曹操对刘备也算不错了，至少表面上不错。结果刚到曹操那里，刘备马上就和董承密谋杀曹操。如果说董承衣带诏没有什么汉室大义作为支撑，那刘备岂不是理亏？

当然，刘备的考量是，曹操必然容不下自己，而且他估计当时也已经不认可曹操的行为方式了。反正就是你对不起我和我对不起你的问题。曹操说宁我负人，毋人负我。刘备估计对曹操本人就是用他本身的原则了。至于夺徐州算不算是辜负了他的信任……曹操倒是在别人劝他不要放走刘备的时候说过“我已经答应他了”这样的话，好歹这件事上他还是讲了一点点信用，不过马上就反悔了想要追刘备回来，但是已经不可能了。

曹操面对刘备还是有点发挥失常的。他这个行为看起来非常优柔寡断，但是曹操平时不这样。有人会觉得奇怪，如果曹操都认定刘备和自己是并列的天下英雄，为什么不杀他还放虎归山？这不是自讨苦吃？不但放虎归山，还对他说了自己要和袁绍翻脸的意图，这简直太不谨慎了。

> 曹操与刘备密言，备泄之于袁绍，绍知操有图己之意。操自咋其舌流血，以失言戒后世。

我想曹操在汉中撤回中原的栈道上被刘备军追杀，看着百姓和士兵相互践踏自己损失惨重的时候，一定会回忆起刘备和他告别的那个上午。如果老天再给他一个机会，他一定会在抓到刘备的第一时间把这个头号敌人剁成肉馅包饺子（……

但是逆推历史这个伟大的能力历史人物是不会有的。曹操怎么可能预料到刘备有一天会让他败得那么惨？他要是有这个本事，早就统一天下了。他说天下英雄，只是“从容谓曰”，说得比较随便，可能心里都没当回事儿，只是觉得刘备这人气度不凡，随口夸他一句——刘备比较浪，曹操有时候也很浪，虽然他们浪的点不大一样。这次估计就是曹操没当回事。或者说深一点，曹操从心里没看得起他，觉得放了他又如何？他还敢反吗？就算敢，凭他那段可怜的实力，还能做点什么呢？

这还真不是曹操小看他或者自以为是。要我说，别看刘备自信，自信也是有个限度的。刘备自己在当时，可能都没那么看得起自己，觉得有一天他可以大败曹操，与他争锋天下。

曹操预料不到，孙权也预料不到。周瑜曾经劝过孙权要把刘备弄到京城，然后给他好吃好喝住宅美女，别让他和手下接触，孙权“以曹公在北方，当广揽英雄，又恐备难卒制，故不纳。”

有趣的是，当初程昱劝曹操杀刘备，曹操的答复也差不多：“方今收英雄时也，杀一人而失天下之心，不可。”

曹操吃过杀边让的苦头，因此绝对不会重蹈覆辙。可以说在广揽人才这方面，曹操和孙权都还是注重信义，即“道德资本”的，就算再有实力也不敢瞎弄——人家投奔你你把他杀了，这就是失信于天下英雄，以后谁还敢跟你玩？于是刘备作为他们的道德资本链条上的一环，两次逃过一劫。

不过我想，如果孙权知道后来刘备和自己闹成什么样，当初就算囚♂禁play刘备损害自己名声，也要听周瑜的建议，至少要部分采纳他的建议，对刘备加以限制。

不管怎么说刘备也祸祸了孙权一次。刘备取下荆南四郡，周瑜取下南郡和部分荆州东部地区。很快荆州人心向刘备，而南郡地理位置重要，交通发达，人口密集，刘备为了发展和孙权借南郡。孙权自知自己控制力不行，同时因为南郡直接毗邻曹操为了分担军事压力，把他所控制的荆州部分借给了刘备。

我在分析军事能力的时候说过，刘备和周瑜共同打了赤壁大战，而且取四郡是四郡归降刘备，这个事情上不存在道义问题。唯一的问题是刘备“借”的部分，即南郡和荆州东部部分地区。

对孙权来说，他当然不愿意借，谁愿意把自己的地盘资助敌人？可问题是刘备在荆州太得人心了，连刘表这个多年经营荆州的人都镇不住他，孙权刚刚拿下这部分就想远程操控，想都不要想。而且他也不愿意自己承担南郡守卫工作。借给刘备荆州算是权宜之计。

但是对刘备来说，他的“借”感觉其实就是一种“外交辞令”。当然刘备这个人在和孙权的外交上有点奇葩，我前文说过。他觉得既然人心是我的，我又在这里抵挡曹操，那么我其实理所当然就要拥有这些地方。你孙权就算将来要荆州，我也可以不给你，反正我经营多年，有人心向背的因素在——事实上他是对的，他在打夷陵之战的时候荆州多有叛乱，也是因为他的人心基础。所以他觉得我就是说个好听的给你面子，你识相点给我就是了，别等着叛乱，没有叛乱可以鼓动叛乱嘛ry

可以说刘备借荆州——确切地说借南郡，就没打算还。不过凡事是这样，你要面子，要好听，那就要负担代价。刘备不能和孙权直接要荆州，只能“借”，那就落下一定要还的口实。在对孙权这问题上，刘备不知道是心虚还是就是特别浪，讲话特别奇怪。当然我觉得一定程度上来说，他也是实在走投无路。

> 孙权欲与备共取蜀，遣使报备曰：“……若操得蜀，则荆州危矣。今欲先攻取璋，进讨张鲁，首尾相连，一统吴、楚，虽有十操（？？？所以说刘备的“君十倍曹丕”也不是他一个人这样的说话风格，是那时候人都这么讲话），无所忧也。”备欲自图蜀，拒答不听，曰：“益州民富强，土…今同盟无故自相攻伐，借枢於操，使敌承其隙，非长计也。”权不听，遣孙瑜率水军住夏口。备不听军过，谓瑜曰：“汝欲取蜀，吾当被发入山，不失信於天下也。”使关羽屯江陵，张飞屯秭归，诸葛亮据南郡，备自住孱陵。权知备意，因召瑜还。

刘备自己明明要取蜀，不想和孙权分。饶胜文认为，诸葛亮隆中对“跨有荆益”和“结好孙权”就是有矛盾的计划，一定程度来说也是对的。刘备此时此刻又陷入了一个如何维护和孙权的联盟而又必须完成隆中对计划的两难境地。于是他说话都非常浮夸“被发入山，不失信於天下”这话说出来然后卡住各个关口，这已经在打自己脸了。更不要说后来得了蜀地以后敷衍孙权的“须得凉州，当以荆州相与。”

照理说这个 **“借”是一个暧昧的态度，介乎要和借之间。** 但是孙权之前可能因为取蜀地事情有些龃龉，加上他曾经求救于刘备而刘备被困于蜀地无法出手相救——虽然是力不能及，但是对于刘备独自入蜀，孙权显然非常窝火。于是他说“此假而不反，而欲以虚辞引岁。”这也的确是刘备的意思。于是孙权直接动手开战。刘备亲自出川入荆州与之对敌。

> 未战，会曹公入汉中，备惧失益州，使使求和。权令诸葛瑾报，更寻盟好，遂分荆州长沙、江夏、桂阳以东属权，南郡、零陵、武陵以西属备。

因为曹操横插一脚，刘备被迫妥协。很多细读历史的人都认为， **刘备吐出来的荆州，比他借走的范围要大多了** 。照理说你孙权借给刘备的是南郡，但是南郡并没有还啊，反而是要走了长沙，江夏，和桂阳，这几个地方是刘备自己打的，或者一开始刘琦手里的地盘。你说是利息也好吧，总之刘备的代价比他死皮赖脸占着不放的那点利益大多了。

而且刘备的妥协也非常糟心。当时曹操打败了张鲁，很多人跟曹操说应该进攻蜀地，趁着刘备立足未稳，赶紧一举拿下。

> 蜀降者说：“蜀中一日数十惊，备虽斩之而不能安也。”

当时可能不是刘备在管着蜀地，而是诸葛亮。但是不管怎么说，就是对于惊乱闹事者，根本无法控制。应该说当时就是命悬一线。刘备处于一种绝对窘迫的境地，进退不能，只得忍痛割给孙权三郡——荆州东部比西南部更加发达，人口更多，刘备的损失其实非常大。但是没办法，他处于曹操和孙权的夹缝里，这几乎是他唯一的选择。

借荆州问题刘备的确主观上道义有亏，不过客观上他付出了很大的代价，所以也算找平了。至于主观上不想还，这个非要从道义的角度说，确实没有办法辩白。

荆州和徐州问题，刘备对曹操的孙权基本上都是“主观上道义有亏，但是对方对他其实也没留情面”，曹操是先对他有猜忌，所以还算说得过去，孙权是他不还荆州而直接开战，最后让他付出代价，也算勉强扯平了。

最大的问题，出在益州和刘璋上。不过在益州问题之前，还有一次荆州问题的预演，那就是刘表死后刘琮投降曹操，有人劝刘备攻襄阳直接拿了荆州守住和曹操对抗。刘备没有听从其建议，而是说了一句“吾不忍也”。之后他带走了刘琮身边一堆人，路过刘表墓前痛哭一场。

这件事有人说是作秀，有人说是他确实仁义，也有人分析他怕曹操来了他打不过还不如不冒这个险。不过后世很多人分析觉得如果他真的拿了襄阳，未必守不住，甚至就算守不住也未必比现在这样子更惨。如果利益在前他还不去做，如果只是说为了“作秀”，那这个秀代价也太大了。

大家搞诛心之论说刘备作秀啊收买人心之类的，总是忘记看看他的代价和风险以及给别人的利益。固然你可以说刘备对人好都是收买人心，都是为了别人替他卖命，但是问题是别人的好处是实在的，而且刘备也用一生证明了他能够和这些人同甘苦共患难，这样就可以了啊，难道非要纠结他是不是真爱他们？你们是打天下来了还是谈恋爱来了？ ~~当然你非要认为刘备是和全天下英雄谈恋爱我也没办法。~~ 另外有些时候刘备的行为是真的有风险甚至要付出代价的，比如携民渡江他自己被打的很惨，比如绕过王连进攻涪城就有腹背受敌的危险，包括这个不夺襄阳，也是一个道理，这都是拿命在赌。你们非要说是作秀，还不如用我的说法——这是一种道德资本的积累。

如我前文说过， **道德资本的考量和发自内心的仁义，其实并不算矛盾** 。刘备的不忍我觉得是有的，他在荆州六年，虽然刘表不算多重用他，但是对他也仁至义尽，没什么对不起他的。他在别人手下根本待不了这么久，大家看他之前投奔的那几个人，要不就极端不靠谱，要不就容不下他，要不就干脆背叛他，而刘表在同行衬托下显得格外良心。此时此刻，刘表尸骨未寒，他就马上对人家幼子兵刃相向，他肯定心里不落忍。就算他有千般考量，这点基本的人性也肯定会存在。他在刘表墓前哭，应该也不是做戏——这又不是演义里面的影帝刘备，说哭就哭，刘备在史书里一共也没哭几次，这算是少有的一次。

至于道德资源问题，我认为这个考虑也是有的。诸葛亮翻来覆去重复的一点都是，刘备“信义著於四海，总揽英雄”和“众士慕仰，若水之归海”。可以说刘备就是靠名声存身的。他当时无立锥之地，手里也没多少兵马，如果失去了信义基本上就是失去了一切。这时候的他明白，如果自己进攻刘琮，那道义的损失可能会超过他取得襄阳所得。到时候孤立无援，如果再失去人心，和曹操抗衡，那就真的危险了。

至于后来的携民渡江算不算也是道德资本考量，我觉得非要说没有也不是那么回事，但是如果他不带这群人走，其实也不会引起什么太大的非议，毕竟这属于超常规行为。人在做决策的时候，是更在意损失而不是更在意收益，规避风险是第一位的。他取襄阳的损失远大于收益，而抛弃百姓，则是基本没有损失，但是风险极大。当然如果他待百姓走，名声收益是不小的。

我不知道他在那一段时间，过襄阳，携百姓，都经历过什么复杂的内心变化。也许他心机深沉，考虑到了所有的可能性，也有可能他没有我坐在这里搞分析的闲情逸致，而是完全在紧急情况下，凭借着直觉和本能以及感受力，直接做出判断。一前一后两个不忍，其真假对错，大概只能自由心证了。

不过对于取益州这件事，刘备就完全没有感情考量了。对于这件事他完全在考虑道德资本问题。他对庞统说：

> 今指与吾为水火者，曹操也，操以急，吾以宽；操以暴，吾以仁；操以谲，吾以忠；每与操反，事乃可成耳。今以小故而失信义於天下者，吾所不取也。

在这里他搞清楚两件事，第一，他能坐大全靠同行衬托，要不是曹操这么瞎折腾乱杀人，他早就成了丧家之犬了，所以一定要保持现在的优良传统。第二，他知道取益州会让他丧失一部分道德资本。他当时实力不够强大，信义仍旧是他的重要资本，他断不敢轻易放手。

然而庞统的考虑也非常现实：

> 权变之时，固非一道所能定也。兼弱攻昧，五伯之事。逆取顺守，报之以义，事定之后，封以大国，何负於信？今日不取，终为人利耳。

基本上也很简单，这种时候你谈这些有什么用？你不取总会让别人取的。到时候对刘璋好一点就行了。易中天说这说法毫无廉耻，你抢了人地盘然后给人点好处，这就算有信义吗？

确实不算，但是庞统其实前面那两句才是对的，这时候就不要讨论什么道义了，不过就是谁有能力地盘就是谁的。至于所谓“报之以义”和“何负於信”，根本就是哄刘备开心。

其实取益州本身的道义问题，我可以从另一个维度进行讨论。现在我先不挖掘那么深，就暂时从刘备和刘璋的关系本身分析一下刘备的道义处境。

我们说一下刘璋。首先他并不是刘焉的首选继承人，刘焉显然更器重刘瑁，反而是益州大族因为刘璋暗弱容易控制，所以推举了他，历史特意记载刘瑁“狂疾”死亡，都不是简单的病死，这本身就很让人不免猜测了。当然，刘璋也没有说的那么暗弱，推举他上位的赵韪反叛，被他干掉了，张鲁不听话，也被他杀了家人，可见他还是有一股狠劲儿的。

刘备入蜀的过程是需要耗费的，刘璋给了他大量补贴，同时入蜀以后沿途负责后勤，两人终于相会。会面过程看起来非常和谐，但是其实根本充满了危机。刘璋给了刘备“米20万斛，骑千匹，车千乘”。看起来不少吧？但其实有大佬算过一笔账：

有记载说，“男丁岁食三十六石”。每月吃三斛米，古代的斛计算方式也有差别，如果说是小斛，算作月食1.5斛， **刘备三万人入蜀，20万斛不过就是在没有额外消耗情况下的几个月的用度而已。** 这还是不打仗，如果真的攻打张鲁，那就要经过栈道。栈道本身运粮还是有损失的，所以季汉后期北伐经常粮草不济退兵，也是因为这个缘故。所以20万斛米，如果进攻张鲁，可谓杯水车薪。

所以可以推测，刘璋让刘备入蜀，其实是一个 **防御作用** 。至于刘备的用度，只能他在本地自行募集。刘备在葭萌关驻守，起到一个威慑作用，内镇庞羲外防张鲁。同时他自己因为供给不足，所以无法坐大，不能对刘璋产生实质性威胁。虽然历史没有记载到底刘璋后续有没有给刘备供给，但是从郑度说刘备“兵不满万，士众未附，野谷是资，军无辎重”来看，刘备的后勤应该相当局促，甚至连兵士数量都大量减少。

刘璋这算盘打得很好，但是刘备是三国时期空手套白狼的祖师爷，他绝对不可能被这种东西控制住。他也没有马上和刘璋掰扯，而是在葭萌关收拢人心，经营自己的势力长达一年，对张鲁基本上没有实质性的进攻。当然刘备不和刘璋掰扯，刘璋也不搭理他，没有去催促，至少没有记录。两人心照不宣地貌合神离，也算是一绝。

所以在孙权求救于刘备，刘备意欲退出蜀地救孙权而向刘璋请求后勤援助的时候，两个人终于闹翻了。刘璋只答应刘备请求的一半物资。接下来前有刘备激怒手下人说：

> 吾为益州征强敌，师徒勤瘁，不遑宁居；今积帑藏之财而吝於赏功，望士大夫为出死力战，其可得乎！

这话有问题，因为刘备没做什么实质性的进攻张鲁的举措；但这也不全是他的问题，因为刘璋确实也没给他足够的后勤保证让他能做点什么。 **他连三万大军的人数都维持不住，靠什么打张鲁？**

之后又有刘璋斩杀张松，敕关戍诸将文书勿复关通先主”，于是刘备彻底被困在蜀地。这时候刘备不打刘璋，又能怎么办？刘璋此时此刻就是要困死他。确实有张松法正通敌在前，然而刘备到目前为止，除了消极怠工，其实没有什么实质性的对刘璋不利的举措。刘璋对刘备做了什么心里明镜一样，但是这一年之间，什么都没做，却到了张松被发现的时候突然发难。你可以说刘备入川不安好心，但是他好心不好心，碰上的都是 **刘璋最后的翻脸不认人** ，到了这时候，就算他想要再讲道义，都不可能了。

入蜀具体过程我之前说过，就不细说了。不过有个有趣的细节，就是庞统和刘备取下涪城以后的情♂趣吵架。刘备觉得很开心，庞统泼了他一盆冷水，刘备把自己比作武王伐纣，骂庞统出去，然后又后悔把他叫进来，问他谁错了。庞统说我们都错了。

这段过程中，刘备前发怒，后大笑，看起来情绪起伏很大。而这件事的道义问题，又非常混乱。取益州是庞统催促他做的决定，但是宴席上，也是庞统出言斥责他不该以此为乐。说取蜀地不道义的人是刘备，后来觉得快乐又自比武王伐纣的也是他。可见这俩人这段时间也是非常纠结了。他们在纠结什么？无非就是这场充满悖论而又不可避免的入蜀行为背后的种种考量，在他们本身的种种局限面前捉襟见肘的荒唐。这场看似有趣的君臣闹剧，其实背后是巨大的悲哀。

总之，刘备入川，确实有一些道义上的问题，例如他提前勾结法正张松，意图取蜀；后来进攻张鲁不力，又借机反扑刘璋。但是刘璋在这过程中，可以说是完全起到了 **推波助澜** 的作用。当然我觉得如果他真的给刘备足够的兵马粮草，可能刘备还是会对他不利，不过这种假设毫无意义。事实上在这个博弈的过程中， **刘璋从一开始，就已经把刘备置于必然与他为敌的境地，** 到了后来的把刘备困在蜀地，更是让刘备别无选择。从刘璋的种种表现来看，他在刘备进攻成都将他逼下台的整个过程中，也不是一个无辜者。

入川问题还有最后一个尾声，就是我前文提到过的，刘备放纵士兵取府库金银。这一点我解释过了，基本上就是针对富户大族，和成都官府的既有储备，对于平民本身影响不算太大。但是这确实也造成了用度不足问题。有人说刘备这是泥腿子本性，见了钱睁不开眼。但问题是刘备这些金银又不是给他自己：

> 初攻刘璋，备与士众约：“若事定，府库百物，孤无预焉。”及拔成都，士众皆舍干戈，赴诸藏竞取宝物。

这是让他手下的人随着他漂泊这些年，终于得到一点奖赏，不然还能怎么办呢？刘备这个政权一直特别穷，靠着他本身异常的凝聚力才能混下去。可是凝聚力这东西不能当饭吃，尤其是你没钱的时候大家吃苦没事，现在有钱了，你不可能不给大家分。跟着他打天下本身就比跟着别人辛苦多了，到这时候，大概这点钱，也不过就是聊以慰藉而已。

至此，我列举了一些刘备主要的道义有亏问题。主要集中在他和曹操孙权以及刘璋的矛盾上。当然，还有些吹毛求疵鸡蛋里挑骨头类的道义问题，我觉得真的不值一哂，没法面面俱到了。可以说，刘备在这几件事上，都有两个比较明确的特点： **第一，他的确道义有亏。第二，他一定程度上是被逼无奈。另外，到了最后，他总会为自己的所得付出代价，** 不管是实际上的，还是符号性的，他都必然有所损失，而且其损失甚至可能超过他的所得。

从刘备入蜀，甚至入蜀之前关于荆州的问题，我们总体看下来，有一个最明显的感觉就是 **“捉襟见肘”** 。刘备简直是拆了东墙补西墙，顾得了头就顾不了腚。道德资源，物质资源，政治军事资本，每次都必须进行取舍，可以说非常艰难了。整体看来，他们这个政治势力，面对着无比巨大的局限。他每次有所取，终究必然有所亏。

我管这个叫作 **“弱者困境”** ，就是我前文所说，强者愈强，弱者愈弱的马太效应漩涡。刘备其实已经尽最大的努力，脱离这个漩涡，在这样的挣扎中一点点坐大。这一定程度上确实有“割据军阀”对豪门大族和百姓的剥削，也有利用不道义手段取得地盘，但是当然也有刘备自己的仁义和多年信义的积累的厚积薄发。不过不管怎么说，他的突破充满了挣扎和艰辛，相比其他人奢华、屠城、滥杀、大兴土木，刘备简直是如履薄冰，谨小慎微。这个时代罪恶滔天，只有他还有那么一点底线，然而也只有他，最受后世质疑。

刘备的经历乃至他的后世名声，让我来看 **，一个重要的角度是一个“弱者”的局限和突破的故事。** 非常悲哀的是，这世界上普遍存在“你弱是你活该”的心态，不管是从个人能力还是从所谓“天命”的角度。刘备力量的弱小，在我看来，才是他生前挣扎，死后备受诟病的核心原因。固然，中国甚至很多其他的文化里，都有着一种同情失败者的倾向，但是同情失败者这种心理，恰恰是产生于成王败寇这种更大的文化心理的补偿机制。而且我不知道大家注意到没有，很多被同情的失败者，无非有两个特点：第一，自己很强大基本上是个完人，但是时运不济或奸佞当道导致失败；第二，自己很强大有魅力有优点，但同时也有致命缺陷导致失败。失败者未必是弱者，但是弱者失败以后，往往得不到同情分。刘备在民间叙事中的确比较被赞颂，但是其实他的核心，如我所说，是他的仁德和忠义，而非对失败者的同情。别的不说，历史上六七万对五万势均力敌的夷陵之战，被演义写成七十万对十万的送分战役。这种微妙的变化，在我看来其实是一种“你输了总是有你的不是”的谴责感，夸大了刘备的“无能”。刘备虽然有“拥刘贬曹”的所谓民间传说加成， **但他一直以来，只不过是一杆道德大旗，却不是一个真正被当作“人”来热爱的个体** ，不是一个因为他的所作所为被称道的英雄。个人觉得，这才是刘备到了后世被如此扭曲，贴道德标签，甚至完全脱离原来人物形象塑造的根本原因。

刘备何以成为弱者？他也有他的优势，但是他也的确有他的局限。而他的局限绝不仅仅是能力不足，或者时机不好。我在前文提到“个人的自身责任”的夸大，我觉得这是绝对可以用在刘备乃至季汉身上的。抛开历史英雄主义叙事，把一切归结为英雄个人的能力和运气，也抛开各种诛心之论和逆推历史而来的对失败者的苛责，我想继续深挖刘备的挣扎和局限，揭示他和我——我们所有人——的内在联系和现实意义。

**无知之幕落下那一刻，我们俱为一体。**

（四）注定的困局

让我们把目光转回到那个“拥刘贬曹因何而来”的问题，这里是我的第二个答案： **因为季汉更倾向于平民政权，所以对百姓来说，更有代入感。**

这个答案和第一个紧密联系。它们共同构成了刘备真正的人物精神内核。同时它也能够解决我之前提出那个“道德资源”之辩。

先让我们把目光再次放在刘备每次“理亏”的内容上。可以说，他每次道义缺失，无一例外都是和 **占地盘** 有关系。二占徐州——背叛曹操。借荆州——和孙权算不清账。夺益州——对不起刘璋。

刘备一直以来没有自己的地盘，只要想要点地盘，必须抢别人的。那别人的地盘是哪来的？天下还没彻底乱起来的时候朝廷封的，比如刘璋，刘表，陶谦这一类。没有地盘的呢？曹操一开始也没有刺史州牧之类的官职，但是他的家世好过刘备。至于江东孙权……孙权和曹操刘备比就是个小孩子，先把他丢出去，看他爹孙坚。孙坚和曹操同岁，刘备比他俩小六岁，算是一个时期的，这样比较起来才对。

非要说的话，他们出身都不是特别高，不过这一点曹操绝对有优势。虽然他爹是宦官养子，这个挺不好听的，还总是被人拿来嘲笑他，但是还是有实惠的。他爹官至太尉，三公的水平。曹操二十岁就举孝廉，马上就在官场上有一席之地了。之后他有各种官位，也曾经辞官不做，黄巾之乱以后他募兵讨贼，逐渐有了自己的一席之地。有人说他一开始都做的官位也不大，确实和后来的比不大，但是在他那个年龄来说也不算小了，而且更重要的是，第一他这样就有了人脉，第二有了官场经验，第三有家族势力，所以才能打死蹇硕叔父还毫发无损，第四有家财积累，方能“散家财，合义兵”。

再看孙坚。孙坚是不如曹操，不过还算是凑合。吴书记载“坚世仕吴”，虽然没有细节有人怀疑是伪造，不过不管怎么说，他“少为县吏”，大概感觉和刘邦那个亭长的状态差不多？反正是个小破职位。不过17岁的时候因为除贼名动一时，后来逐渐当了一些小官。

> 坚盐渎丞，数岁徙盱眙丞，又徙下邳丞。

后来黄巾蜂起，孙坚跟随朱俊讨敌，募合兵勇，最后当了别部司马。逐渐他掌握了更多的军队，参与讨董卓联军，成为长沙太守，开始称霸之路。根据记载，他17岁的时候父亲还在，应该还是有家族势力照拂，更重要的是，他的儿子比较给力。他在20岁的时候生了孙策。孙策也是从小就好结交豪杰。

> 策年十馀岁，已交结知名，声誉发闻。有周瑜者，与策同年，亦英达夙成，闻策声闻，自舒来造焉。便推结分好，义同断金，劝策徙居舒，策从之。

周瑜家世相当了得，不说像袁绍那样四世三公吧，但是也不是白给的，甚至比曹操都强多了，没有宦官爷爷这种污点。

> 祖父景，景子忠，皆为汉太尉。父异，洛阳令。

可见孙坚和孙策是在当地结交了不少世家大族的人物的，父子兄弟互相照应，底盘也算稳固。

对比曹操和孙坚，我们可以看到，有一个明显的共同点就是： **有一定家族势力，至少是家族照拂，因此生活也相对宽裕稳定，并且有一定的人脉。**

东汉末年一直到魏晋时期，是 **世家大族力量逐渐发展壮大，并且形成士族统治的关键时期** 。汉代察举、孝廉的选官制度，必然会导致大家族兴起并且勾连，最终成为门阀政治。那个时代家世极为重要，除了在乱世当中一些靠军功起家的之外，几乎想要做官为宦都要有家世背景——或者反过来说，有家世背景，才能当官。

其实，如我前文所说，家庭出身阶层，相应的物质基础，人脉和知识资源，在现代都可以对人一生的发展轨迹和社会流动能力起到重要作用，不过这不是本文的内容。我想说的是，在现代这个社会流动性高，个人价值得到尊重的时代仍旧如此，在当时那个社会，想要从下向上流动，是非常困难的。甚至可以说，没有家族背景，一个人几乎就没有脱离其出身阶层的可能性。其实这一点从孙坚身上就能看出来，他历次当的小官，其实都是因为身份限制，若不是天下大乱，他终其一生，恐怕也当不到长沙太守的位置上。

了解这些再去对比刘备出身，我想大家能意识到一些问题了。

首先刘备出身本身并不算最底层那一种，首先是汉室宗亲，虽然实在没什么大用处，好歹聊胜于无。而且最重要的是，他爷爷和父亲都当过官。

> 先主祖雄，父弘，世仕州郡。雄举孝廉，官至东郡范令。

不过他爷爷的官位就很小，父亲的更是没有记录，估计是个比芝麻还小的官职实在不值当记下来。而且最杯具的是， **父亲早死，刘备基本上没有受到什么父辈提携** ，不仅如此，而且 **家庭生活不好** ，贩履织席为生。前文说过，商人就算是贱籍了，而且卖草鞋席子也不是什么大商人，估计基本物质保障都有问题。虽然后来有个族叔给他钱游学，那还是很勉强的，还要被老婆骂。也就是说刘备得到的来自家族的依托，除了这个族叔给钱游学，就没有任何其他的内容了。后来刘备好像也和自己家族没什么来往，也许是家族衰落，也许是平时联系不紧密。总之他成了一个真正的孤儿，游离于那个时代人们赖以维生的基础团体——家族之外。 **他是一个真正意义上的“个人”** ，这种形式的社会存在，不是说古代没有，而是非常稀有而且生活艰难，几乎没有出头之日。

事实上他也的确看起来没什么指望的。同样是二十多岁的时候，曹操已经当了议郎，孙坚也当了县级官员。刘备在干嘛呢？当游侠，跟一群逃犯小混混无业游民鬼混（。人家孙策勾搭的是周瑜这种官宦子弟，刘备就只能和一群社会盲流在一起玩，给他资助起兵的都是商人这种下九流。可以说，刘备在一开始，就和其他两家拉开了鸿沟。

如果你觉得什么议郎啊什么盐渎丞啊这算什么官嘛，怎么就起步鸿沟了？那我觉得你可能对当官这件事有什么误解。刘备在黄巾之乱里面有了军功，才得了安喜尉，这都算是特殊照顾，过一段时间还要被褫夺官位，才有刘备鞭打督邮弃官亡命。也就是说一个县级小破官给他们这种人都属于破天荒而且不符合规矩的。你进入了官场，地位就不一样了，这是一个非常明显的门槛。而刘备这种人，在一开始，未来已经不能说一片黯淡，甚至可以说就是乌漆麻黑，一眼可以望到头了。

有些对历史不熟悉的人，总喜欢想当然，用那套英雄史观看问题，或者觉得“乱世就是谁厉害谁出头，你不行就是你不够厉害”。这里我需要再重复一遍之前的理论建设：基本归因谬误，夸大个人的自身责任——这个事情，在那个时代，真的不是这么运作的。

固然个人能力非常重要，比如袁绍的家世好过曹操，但还是没打过曹操。 **但是家世出身这件事，并不是简单的“你出身越好越有机会”的。** 我这里要说到人的局限，人很大程度上是被社会塑造的——人所出身的阶层和环境，会直接影响到对他们的未来发展。这个“局限”不只有劣势出身的局限，也有优势出身者的局限。尤其是在社会动荡的三国时期，一些安于“四世三公”高枕无忧的现状的人，反而无法应对突如其来的变局。所以在一开始的整合时期，就是会出现一些出身比较低的草莽英雄，来建设一些强大的割据势力。

不过刘备的出现，其实是有点意外的，他出身太低，已经超过了当时意义的社会流动容许线之外。有人把他和汉高祖刘邦比，说刘邦虽然是亭长也比他好不了多少，但其实亭长和商贩本身就是不一样不说， **刘邦所处时代背景也不一样。** 那时候是秦代，秦制是打散了所有的民间团体，消灭社会中间层，让民众成为一盘散沙，所以人都回归基本家庭生产劳动单位，因此无法组织起来对抗朝廷。所以可以说人人都是一个“个人”或者“小家庭”单位，没有谁有真正的家族优势，就算有也多半是符号性的，而且也不会相去甚远。

但是刘备的时代，世家大族已经开始繁荣，资源已经开始集中，大量知识垄断文化垄断形成。当官看出身这样的现象，一直到宋朝才被彻底改变。从三国开始接下来的几百年上千年时光里，这种零散的出身低微的个人想要出人头地，可以说非常困难了。如果靠军功打仗出生入死当个将军可能还行，但是要当个一方霸主甚至一统天下，恐怕有点痴人说梦。即使往距离三国比较近的后世五胡十六国看，这样出身低微的割据政权领袖，也只有数得出来的李雄和石勒，而且全都是外族，文化根基就不同。当然他们的势力也没做到刘备这么大。

综上所述，刘备有一个天然的困局： **他是真正的“白手起家”** ，除了到后来才用得上的“汉室宗亲”身份，一个族叔给他一点游学的资本让他得到的卢植学生的身份以及这几年读的书，此外就只有他自己可以依靠了。他不仅是平民出身， **而且是“毫无资本依托”的平民出身** ，真正意义上的全靠自己打拼。

有人说他是“屌丝逆袭”，我虽然很不喜欢这个词本身，但是其中的意思是明确的：别人可以拼爹，拼祖宗，拼人脉，他什么都没有，就只靠自己。他没有任何向上升的链接和资源，所以他身边也都是乱七八糟的小人物。同时我也说过，他虽然读了几年书，但是其实知识资源相当匮乏，当然这也怪他不爱读书，但是就算他刻苦努力，他如何比得上父亲位至三公，从小对官场政治内容耳濡目染的曹操对国家大政的理解水平？是的，曹操也不好好学习，但是耳濡目染这种东西，不管你学不学，只要不是那种特别自甘堕落的人，起码都能够受到一些影响。而且曹操能够交往到袁绍、张邈这样的朋友，这就是他的人脉资源。

所以刘备的战略思维的先天缺失，一方面是因为性格和不好好学习，一方面就是他的出身局限。一个人从小只认识打架斗殴，和一个人出身于书香门第，这个感觉完全不同。孟母三迁，近朱者赤近墨者黑，这都不是胡说八道，是有根据的。

说到这里我都还只是说刘备本人的起点困境。有人说你说这个的意思应该也不是说人就是社会的产物，就是出身的囚徒，人总是要上升的，刘备也可以突破啊。对的，刘备的确突破了，而且他其实相对来说，已经没有很囿于出身的局限，有很多超越阶层的气质。但是很不幸的是，弱者愈弱的马太漩涡，可不是围着你一个人转的，而是一个人际关系乃至社会效应。

有一个问题，我看留言也有人提到过：刘备这么得人心，看到有些人居然不跟着他还背叛他，觉得很吃惊。

当然刘备不是金银财宝不能人人都爱，就算金银财宝也有人不喜欢的，何况一个人。但是刨除这种个人因素，我们是否能找到刘备“留不住”的人的一个规律？

我随便举几个例子。

首先一个是陈登。他在徐州和刘备关系还不错，甚至刘备还为了陈登出言嘲讽许汜，两人交情看起来至少不错。但是陈登没有和刘备走。还有一个是陈群，也和刘备有旧，还劝过他不要领徐州，看起来对他是很诚恳尽心了，不过陈群似乎根本没有和刘备进一步交结的意思。再说一个，袁涣，这个哥对刘备可是仁至义尽。刘备举袁涣为茂才，对他有恩。吕布让他骂刘备，甚至威胁要杀他，他都不同意。后来在曹魏当官，刘备死了，大家都庆贺，袁涣因为旧情义，独不庆贺。

再说两个：田豫，前文提到过，他很被刘备器重，后来因为母亲老了离开刘备回家，刘备还为他哭泣，后来他到了曹操手下。还有我们大家都耳熟能详的徐庶，也是因为母亲到了曹操手里，不得不离开。

这些人里面前面的人算一组，后面的人算一组。前面几位，看起来好像没啥联系，那我列举一下他们的出身：

陈登，东汉重臣陈球的侄孙，出身徐州名门望族。

陈群，出身颍川陈氏，豪门大族，其祖父陈寔一代名臣，光是葬礼就有三万多人参加。

袁涣，出身陈郡袁氏，东汉官员袁良之后，也是一方大族。

后面两位，出身没有什么特别的，甚至很差，但是共同点就是为了母亲离开。

说到这里大概就有眉目了，要说简单也简单——刘备到处漂泊，没有根基，凡是有家有业的人有挂念的人，都不可能跟他走。尤其是世家大族出身的人，背后枝连叶附，更没可能和刘备长期合作。这些人都被固定在出生乡里，没有半分可能成为刘备的私臣。他们家庭世代为官，和朝廷联系紧密，自然也自然而然与掌握汉室的曹操形成天然联盟。哪怕他们和刘备个人关系好到至死不渝，也不可能因为这种原因投奔刘备而去，家族利益才是核心。

要说的深一点，这就是一种 **阶层固化** 。刘备和这些大族出身的人阶层千差万别。就算他本人涵养好，学识也不算差，又能打仗又有人格魅力，但是没用，他就算有千般能耐，也不能撼动那些人才和其家族联系半分。而且刘备是个孤儿，彻底的无父无母，家眷也经常弄丢，完全是一个在乱世中被打散的个人，在那个时代显得格格不入。所以一开始跟着他的人，我们不用一一列举，就在脑子里过一遍，恐怕也想不出一个出身于世家大族，哪怕是出身稍微好一点的人——甚至他们都不如孙坚的出身。

所以所谓招揽天下英雄，那也是相对的概念。对这些大族出身的人来说，你没有地盘，就没有他们的支持。他们的乡土利益非常重要，就算他们可以离乡做官，你也必须保证他们和他们的家族联系紧密。

我们再对比一下东吴取荆州后的两个人，前文说过的潘濬和廖立。潘濬留于荆州，因落入孙权之手以泪洗面，还要孙权亲自去给他擦眼泪才能够安抚他。但是廖立就不管那些，丢了城狂奔千里去找刘备。其中潘濬在认识刘备之前，就已经是荆州当地的官员，颇有名望，而廖立就是被刘备一手提拔的，没有刘备他就什么都不是。潘濬应该就是有一定家族背景，或者至少是他自己有一定的人脉联系，所以不能离去那种人。

有人说诸葛亮出身还不错？是比那些什么糜竺简雍张飞关羽强太多了，大概比孙坚都要好，但是问题是诸葛亮的家族其实在当地也不算是什么大族，就是个小世家，属于靠边站那种，最重要的是，诸葛亮从小丧父，跟着叔父一路漂泊到了荆州，已经失去了和家族的链接。连叔父都在他十几岁的时候去世了，他可以说是孤身一人。

以前老有人开玩笑说蜀汉很多重要人物不是幼年丧父就是个彻底的孤儿，我本来就觉得就是那个年代战乱啊父亲死了不是正常吗，不过是巧合吧？不过现在看来，可能真不是巧合，而是一个政权的整体构成问题。

刘备是个孤儿，和家族联系甚少，也没受什么荫蔽，如飘萍一般走天下。 **他的出身和他的不稳定的状态决定了，他注定不会吸引到什么世家大族子弟跟从。** 尤其是他取得荆州之前，在一个地方还没待多久，就马上必须滚蛋，就算他可能靠着强大的人格魅力，吸引来几个大族愣头青，那也要时间的，他连这点时间都没有。而且世家大族的人，还未必都看得起他。比如袁术就直接宣称“刘备谁啊没听过”。当然很多人是懂礼节的，不会直接表现出看不起，也有些人敬重他本人，但是距离成为他的私臣和他的集团合作，那还是差远了的。

这个东西就和滚雪球一样，同类相吸，他吸引了一大堆这样的人，然后就越来越多。尤其是最早期，连几个好好读过书的人都没有，他可能是那里面文化程度最高的人。当年的 **世家大族的知识垄断** ，是生活在现代资讯发达社会的人无法想象的。

所以为什么他得到诸葛亮之前都没什么人给他搞战略规划？他自己不行，手下人也都不行？当然都不行了，他们有他们的局限性，尤其是前期，就是一大窝局限分子。至于后来他们的确逐渐变好起来，到了荆州就有士人跟从，到了益州就可以笼络大族，那也是因为他的地盘固定，地方利益家族利益可以和他的利益绑定。但即使如此，因为他们的这个政权的天然性质，决定了季汉必然和大族相处得最不好。前文说过，刘备入蜀以后就想尽办法盘剥世家大族的金钱和武器之类的东西，一直到后来季汉对这些大族都是打压为主。再看曹魏的“九品中正制”和孙策结好周瑜乃至后来孙权时期各大家族在吴国的势力，对比就非常明显了。

当然，我不觉得和世家大族过分合作一定对季汉最好，曹魏和东吴最后都吃了他们的亏。这当然也不能说“所以就是好点的人才看不上刘备”，因为不是说世家大族出身一定就比寒门子弟强，昏招迭出的袁术和公孙瓒，那都是豪门子弟，该不行就是不行。

然而我们清楚地看到那时代的资源分布情况，不得不说， **完全得不到任何出身大族的人的支持，对刘备和季汉整体都非常不利。** 刘备集团这样的阶层构成，固然可以吸引出身较低的人才为之服务，但是在那个乱世，出身低的人才也可以去曹魏和东吴那里寻得机会，虽然相对来说被特殊提拔的机会小很多，但是相对来说生活好很多，也比较安定。而没有地盘的刘备在前期是决无可能吸引到出身好一些的人才的——就算你有办法让人家举家跟随，你也得有地方安置啊，不能谁都你一样天天丢掉家人乱跑。所以刘备的人才资源库至少在前期可以说是非常狭小的。

刘备个人的起点低和由此衍生的政权起点低，直接导致了刘备在大家最能有机会分一杯羹的前期没有得到足够的机会分割天下建立自己的势力。那时候有很多机会可以通过“除灭黄巾有功”来获取占领地盘的合法性。但是他从鞭打督邮弃官亡命开始，大概就意识到这条路是走不通的。而且他也不知道什么路才能走通。陶谦让渡给过他持有徐州的合法性，但是很快就失于吕布之手，可以说非常可惜。到后来他背叛曹操的时候，凭他的力量，已经不可能在曹操眼皮底下立足了，徐州必然不保。

到后来可以说凭借着机缘巧合，加上曹操自己玩不灵清，再加上他自己优势发挥，才最终得到机会取得一些地盘。但是到了这个时候，局势基本固定，他再去取得地盘，就必然只有两个选择：要不然在曹操孙权之类的强敌面前虚与委蛇，要不然对刘璋刘表之类的人痛下杀手。不管从哪个角度来说， **他都必须经历道义有亏的过程——因为从一开始，整个社会的物质和文化资源，就没有留给他太多的选择。**

（五）“个人”的困境和突破

说到这里，我觉得必须提出一个非常有趣的问题，不知道大家有没有想过：为什么益州就必须是刘璋的？

有人说，废话，地盘是他爹的，他爹给儿子，子承父业不对吗？

还真不对。

没错，刘璋确实是继承了刘焉的位置的，而刘焉的益州是来自于朝廷的合法授权。但是我们要搞清楚， **朝廷授命是给刘焉的** 。理论上这个东西不能就这么直接传给后代，如果益州牧死了要派一个新的去。就算给他儿子当州牧，也得走公共程序，不能说我传给你就传给你。这又不是个王位和爵位还能继承的。

但是东汉末年的问题是天下大乱啊，各种“表奏”官职层出不穷，基本上就是各割据势力自己给自己人封官，然后通知或者名义上通知皇帝一声。刘璋的益州牧也是个“表奏”官职，朝廷默认而已。刘璋和曹操交好，所以曹操继续承认他的益州牧。刘璋也确实仍旧顺应着朝廷的意思，曹操代表朝廷，所以刘璋听从曹操的话，甚至还在曹操南下荆州的时候派兵派将助阵过——所以你看，曹操的“奉天子以令不臣”还是多少有些效果的。虽然代价是不停要和天子斗智斗勇，清洗朝臣，但是毕竟也是有报偿，不然他不会做这种赔本买卖。

也就是说，其实到了曹操奉天子之后， **所有的“地盘持有合法性”都来自于曹操。** 名义上仍旧奉汉室为主的诸侯，曹操对他们有一个符号上的控制权，虽然实际上该怎么独立怎么独立。但是不管怎么说，曹操一定程度上仍旧掌握全国的“合法性资源”，这对于没有实际上的物质和军事基础的人来说，就显得更重要了。

如果搞清楚这个问题，就明白刘备在益州问题上的道义困境根源在哪里。在曹操掌握着大量的合法性资源的情况下，刘备连这点最后的符号化资源的掌控，其实都举步维艰。没错，刘备得人心，也得民心，但是归根结底，皇帝在他手里，这本身就是一层巨大的道德威压。说曹操站在道德制高点上，也不为过。对于经营东吴三世的孙权来说，对于一开始四世三公的袁绍袁术来说，的确这种合法性就是狗屁，曹操说不是他们家的也没用；但是对于刘备来说， **曹操赋予刘璋的“合法性”，对他的“信义”资本来说，是致命的打击。**

还记得我前文提到过的马太效应漩涡？在这里我们就可以看出一点刘备的“弱者更弱”的悖论。他的“ **道德资本”本身就缺乏实力的依托，同时曹操又因为其实力进而掌控道德和合法性资本的分配权，所以刘备在决策的时候，必须进入这样一个悖论——他无论怎么选择，都是对自己有损的。** 想要实力和地盘，就要牺牲道义，而想要道义，就无法扩大自己的地盘。他要变强大，就必须自我贬损，这是他的局限。

我们必须清楚一点，不管是古代还是现代，很多时候， **社会性和时代性的道德是由成功者和强者决定的。** 它们依托于现存的社会结构，例如朝廷汉室，例如某种社会运行制度，其道德资源和资本分配一样，本质上是不公的。理想中的道德安全符合人性和理性，但是实际操作上， **这种时代性的道德必然苛求弱者。**

所以说到这，可能我才彻底厘清我的意图——我分开“仁德”和“道义”，最核心的点在这里： **区分符合人性的和相对来说“普世”的道德，与把社会规范为依托的，来自于资源掌控者的“建构性”道德。** 固然，这两者没有黑白分明的划线，不可能明确指出到底哪种道德是哪一种。但是在我的论述中，我大概揭示了其区分的趋向，即 **指向人性还是指向规则。**

指向人性如不屠城，如保护百姓，如嘉义善举，体察人心；指向规则如土地的合法持有性，如对资源持有者的服从或者反叛。我无意得出“时代性社会规则不需要遵守”这种绝对化结论，但是我们要知道一点， **社会结构必然要变化** ，很多过去的道德现在看来是反道德，甚至是罪大恶极。所有的进步都从观念和价值观的离轨开始，而这种离轨，迫使固有规则反思，改良，或者彻底崩解。在一个乱世中，规则性道德是非常可疑而且不稳定的。

刘备其实是一个离轨者，他虽然求学于卢植，但是并不好好读书——那时候成为士人并且以读书出身，是一条正路。他虽然有功于朝廷，但是殴打朝廷命官弃官亡命。那是一个社会变革的时代，固然有些人可以吃着前面社会规则和结构的红利，游走于变化的夹缝之间，给自己讨得好处。但是也有刘备这样被彻底排除于结构利益团体之外，必须要靠自己的力量打出一片天地的人。

 **他的一个可贵之处就是，他能够利用“人性道德”，在结构性的规则道德中找到突破口，** 给自己建立一个立足之地。有人说如果曹操不乱屠城，对百姓稍微好一点点，就不用多么热爱怜惜他们，只要别乱杀人别大兴土木也不要乱迁民，三国就没刘备什么事儿了。这个假设自然无法验证，但是我确实觉得，如果曹操中后期没那么多民变和动荡，如果不需要反复镇抚民众镇压起义的话，大概会有更多资源可以投在对抗刘备上。虽然结果很难讲，毕竟他还有一大堆别的烂摊子需要收拾，但是至少会给刘备带来更大的威胁是一定的。

而刘备从一开始就是保民的思路。他在平原的时候就对民众很好：

> 是时人民饥馑，屯聚钞暴。备外御寇难，内丰财施。

就算他在广陵断粮搞到人吃人的时候，也没有劫掠百姓，而是“吏士大小自相啖食”。当然这个也很蛋疼就是了，不过可以看出来，至少他在最极端的情况下，也还是有基本底线的。

对身边的人他也非常好，能够做到礼贤下士，而且他最神奇的是不管和什么样的人接触都能很自如。不象关羽张飞要不就是对上级和士人不好，要不就是对手下残暴，他从高官到平民，都能和谐相处。很多士人虽然不能跟随他，但是对他友善并且能为他出谋划策，也和他这个特点有关。

而且他在关键时候可以对他人伸出援手。当别人陷入险境和麻烦的时候，他是不遗余力的。北海救孔融是这样，帮助陶谦治理徐州也是这样。有人说他是为了贪图徐州，这怎么说呢，他刚去的时候陶谦还活着，他就是去帮忙的。而且陶谦让徐州的时候他是犹豫了的——当时毕竟强敌环伺，徐州四战之地，是个烫手的山芋，陈群都不建议他轻易领徐州。当然啦，当时的他和雇佣兵也差不多，自然有事就要去摆平，但是不管怎么说，就算是雇佣兵，也不是什么危险的活都干。就凭这一点，他也算是得了一些好名声。

到后来他在荆州广结人心，乃至携民渡江，这都是他的仁德表现。他能够得到诸葛亮的帮助，也是因为他礼贤下士。对于“人”的尊重和保全，成了他一生最大的资本。

刘备还有一个可贵之处是 **，他的自我实现，不是他一个人的，而在他自我实现的过程中，给了很多人，尤其是因为出身局限而机会渺茫的人，一个自我实现的机会。** 他创建了一个在那个时代来说对于身份限制宽松的政权，就不说前期那些跟着他的泥腿子难兄难弟了，即使入川以后，他也可以破格提拔一些人才。比如“出自孤微”的张嶷，不过是个县城功曹，因为在贼寇作乱的时候战斗勇敢，一下子被擢升为州从事。这样的例子还有很多。还有些人因为一些人际关系问题，例如法正，董和之类，因为不合群不被重用，但是到了刘备这里都不是问题。刘备看不上许靖，刘巴看不上刘备，但是这都不重要，能用之人必得其位。

所以我之前说， **要说论“唯才是举”，刘备真正做到了这一点** ，管你出身好坏，跟我个人关系如何，和别人个人关系如何，哪怕有些私德上的问题，都不是大事，只要你有才，怎么都好说。最有意思的是他最后那句“君可自取”，我之前说这是一个特殊授权，也是紧急情况下的特殊指示。但是我觉得这里还有一点，他有个非常朴素的思维方式：皇帝嘛，谁行谁上，不行的就下去。所以他还特意强调了嗣子可不可辅，要考虑他有才没才的问题。理论上你就算要特殊授权，那也应该是“如果国家出了大事，或者皇帝实在昏庸无能，万不得已就换掉他”，但是刘备的表达是“他行就让他干，不行让他滚蛋”。嗣子可辅和不才是并列的，而不是“辅佐嗣子”作为默认前提，而“自取”是特殊制衡。

所以我说他其实不完全像个皇帝，至少在这一点上并不是君王思路。他到处破格提拔人才，自己带着兵出去作死，这都是 **领袖气质** ，但不是君王心思。其实不管他是个游侠，还是将军，还是当了王和皇帝，本质上他都是一种广义上的“领袖”，却不能够被归入那个时代的刻板印象模式的任何一个身份里去。他这样的想法甚至是 **超时代** 的，有那么一点点现代的味道了。

这样一个领袖，以身作则，贯彻了有能之人得其位的理念。应该说这是他的出身决定的，只有他这样的人才明白那些升斗小民的不易，才明白即使最低贱之人，也有想要上进的愿望，才明白不管是什么样的出身，都有有才能的人和平庸之辈。

对于平民百姓来说，不管是古代还是现代，想要向社会上层流动的愿望是恒定的。这是继“活下去并吃饱穿暖”这个愿望实现以后必然萌生的下一层需求，在社会上得到认可，发挥自己的能力，最后达到自我实现。刘备的仁德能让他体察百姓艰辛，有底线，保护民众的生命；他对人的理解，知人善任和宽广胸怀，让他能够给一些一般情况下完全无出头之日的人一个发挥自己特长的机会。

于是刘备靠自己的能力和众人的努力，一起创造了一个在当时非常另类的权力结构。 **这里门阀的力量不再咄咄逼人，也没有那么多的道德评判，大家互相尊重，相对来说没有那么多身份的顾虑，最重要的是，在集团内部有安全感，** 不会因为莫名其妙的缘故被降罪。这样的一个人和一个集团，必“得人死力”。这也是为什么，后代的百姓对于这个政权，更加有好感——他们会自然觉得，自己在这样的地方，才有出头之日。

当然这样一个有些理想化的流动乌托邦，其实也有自身的局限和缺陷。因为起家晚，资源少，所以一直挣扎在各种捉襟见肘的困顿里。因为起步晚，资源少和根基不稳的“先天不足”，后来几次战争失败的打击，加上必须主动进攻的政治战略安排，使得季汉一直以来都处于一种“贫困”状态，不光是物质上的贫困，人才和各种资源也都是这样，也没有足够的时间和资源休养生息和完善制度建设。当三国鼎立稳定以后，各国发展生产，恢复人口，底子好的魏国自然迅速发展壮大，而季汉的劣势越发凸显。

另外，刘备的“破格提拔”和“知人善任”是没有任何制度保障的，基本全靠他和他的谋臣们个人的用人素质。刘备和诸葛亮在的时候，这样的局面还能维持下去，到了后来季汉的“人才凋敝”问题，一定程度上是这种用人方式的路径依赖的反噬。当然，人才选拔的制度建设，本身就是一个巨大的难题，魏国的九品官人法，虽然理念和目的都很好，看起来颇为进步，但实际上造成了一种历史的倒退，最后让士族彻底垄断了社会上升的渠道。

最后我再说说刘备的核心精神问题。

经过以上分析我们可以完整地看到刘备这个人在当时的社会里所处的位置和流动状态，以及他所面临的困境，局限，和突破，以及新的局限。至此，我想也就很清楚，我何以说刘备的仁德是其精神核心，而非单纯的道德资本，

固然，我前文承认，刘备的仁德是他的资本，但是其作为道德资本反而是一种副产物，或者说，是与他的本身的精神特质双生而来的，因为这是他这个人在这个世界的立足点和根基所在。

他的整个经历中的所有价值观逻辑，甚至包括至少前期的季汉政权建设，是一个“底层人物向上流动”的循环态。刘备出身寒微，又没有家族的照应，作为当时的门阀政治和家族为基础的社会中一个单独的个人，白手起家，收拢了一批和他情况相似的，或者有着其他种种局限并且游离于“主流”之外的人才，建立起一个政权。他的出身决定了他最接近底层人民的疾苦，他的流动性决定了他看得见不同社会阶层的视界局限和不公平的暗区。这是一种个人体会，但是在他广阔的视野里，他可以看到更深一层的东西，也能体会到人心的最深一面。这是他的天赋，也是他在人生经历中学到的东西。

我之前说，刘备一个让人喜欢的地方，就是他把“人”本身最好的东西发挥到了极致。在这里我还可以把这句话赋予更深的含义：“人”是和“结构”相对的——社会结构，政治结构，固有的社会建构，牢不可破的文化观念。那时代的门阀政治是一个结构，那时代平民和官僚的身份鸿沟是一种结构，而世家大族和升斗小民之间的苦乐悲喜并不相通，他们被结构隔离成两种不同的人。在这样的固化结构里，人其实是被矮化甚至丧失了的。当人和人之间的距离太大的时候，对方就被异化成了别的东西。我想这就是为什么很多出身相对较好的人，会视人命如草芥——也许他们一开始就不觉得那些人是和他们一样的人。

而刘备则距离那些活生生的人更近，他曾经是他们的一员，他才会把他们当人看。哪怕后来他身居高位，他也仍旧记得，大家的痛苦都是痛苦，大家的生命都是生命。固然，在乱世里无法做到完全意义的与民休息，无法罢兵止戈；但是起码，他不会在已经很重的痛苦之上，以无谓的杀戮和自己的奢侈需求增添更多的人性灾难，在必要的时候，他甚至愿意拼死一搏，换取他人生的希望。从这个角度来说， **他的“仁德”其实不是后天的道德和价值观，而是他与生俱来的，一个属于“人”的本质的东西** ，这和他的平民化是一体的，这才是他这个人的真正内核。

也许刘备是个弱者——在那个资源垄断，知识垄断，道德垄断的社会，他的能力和眼界一开始就受到限制，而且他也并不是天赋很高的天才。因为这样的自身的和环境的局限，他注定没有办法像曹操那样睥睨四方。他的确是个有底线有道德的人，他的仁德被人铭记，但是他作为一个人，其实是被遗忘了的—— **因为人们看到他的时候，其实也看到了自己，一个“普通人”的局限和挣扎** 。但是很多人不愿意看到这些，正如同大家不愿意审视自己。

有人说罗贯中写诸葛亮寄托了自己的，或者说那时代的文人的自我代入：他们觉得自己才高八斗学富五车，又要有文人的自矜，不能对官位孜孜以求，所以诸葛亮是个完美的寄托——能力超群，又有明主礼贤下士来请，这简直人生赢家。我虽然不能妄测罗贯中的写作意图，但是我知道，这样想法的人不在少数。

也有些人喜欢上帝视角，睥睨天下，言必称万世千秋，思想必符合“大局观”，整体利益长远利益高于一切，为了一个宏大的目标不惜一切代价。我不知道他们觉不觉得自己是“一切代价”中的一部分，还是他们才是那个宏大目标的擎笔者。我想大概是后者居多，大多数人不会这么慷慨地替别人的利益规划自己的生死安危。

我们憎恶被称为弱者，或者弱势群体，我们憎恶直面自己的弱点和局限，也憎恶承认自己就是一个普通人。很多人读小说的快乐在于和那里面的强者共鸣，带入他们，角色扮演，想象自己是那个幻想世界的英雄。

然而站在我们眼前赤裸裸的现实里自省，我们不过就是一个个普通人，甚至是一些弱者。在不公的社会层级中，大部分人，都在自己出身和资源的局限里逡巡不前，上下求索。

**刘备的处境，是我们每个人的处境。**

这是我在他身上看到的东西。我看到他作为人的悖论和局限，我看到他作为人的弱点和苦难，我也看到他，看到我们所有人，作为人的决绝和慈悲。

话剧《北京法源寺》有这样一段对话：

> “我还以为慈悲就是善良。”
> 
> “慈悲勇猛多了。”

刘备身上就有这样一个勇猛的东西，它看起来狠辣，却有时候仁慈，看起来自毁，却有时候绝处逢生。

抛开所有的道德标签和负累，那个属于他的“自我实现”和“精神内核”已经不再是简单的价值观或者道德观。它甚至不是一个可以思考的东西，而是一个感受和精神性的状态。我想刘备从未想过太多的高而深层的问题，他只是凭着一身孤勇，和对自己以及他人的爱，背负着局限，去在乱世里跋涉而已。

去除掉所有的时代的局限和世俗的概念，抽象出关于他的精神意义，我认为， **他是一个不被限制的“人”，** 一个单纯的人性中的美好的东西，和结构碰撞而不被击碎，和现实角力而不被催折，就像从结构的缝隙中，生长出的一棵绿芽。

从这个角度来说，刘备是个强者，能够突破种种桎梏，走到自己能达到的巅峰。他虽然常被各种资源的缺乏所困，但是大概在精神世界里，他是最富有的人。

回到我之前的问题，如果你问刘备，既然如此无望，你还在坚持什么？

他会怎么回答呢？我不知道。我时常在想，他在涿郡街头织席贩履的时候，他在和关羽张飞等人当游侠在街头打架的时候，他会想起小时候他说过的把家人吓个半死的豪言壮语吗？他会不会为自己的童稚无知而感到好笑呢？

他在各个郡县之间当各种芝麻官，到处被黄巾军打得走投无路的时候，他在广陵被困人相食的时候，他在许昌被曹操指为天下英雄的时候，他想过自己有一天也可以坐拥两州之地，和曹操一争高下，并大获全胜吗？

他在汝南被打得大败亏输，在荆州叹髀肉复生的时候，在当阳长坂看到无数百姓流离失所而又不能保护的时候，他有没有问过自己这同样的问题：我在坚持什么？

还是说这一切本就不是“坚持”，不是一场苦修，而是一场乘兴而来的旅程？他也许不过就是从幽深的谷底，一路艰辛而又愉悦地登上峰顶，终于可以看到他所期待的，甚至没有期待的顶峰。

我也愿意陪他重新走过这样一段旅程——那不只是他的旅程，也是我的，也许是更多人的，不仅是三国的，也是现代人的。归根结底还是那句话， **当无知之幕降下，我们并无分别** 。

因此，我尽自己最大能力，用我微弱的笔力，再把他作为一个人拼起来，从史书的缝隙里拼接他的生平，他的言行，他的性格和能力，他的功劳和失败，还有他在那个社会中的残影，被千年时光淘洗过后留下的吉光片羽。

至此，我终于收拢本文最后的一条线索，关于刘备的分析到此可以作为一个结束。我不知道自己表达出了多少，或者有多少失真和扭曲。不过这些，事到如今，反而不是那么重要了。我固然希望别人能通过我的书写，多了解一下刘备这个人，我不敢说“还原”他，但是起码让他在我的摹写之下变得更丰满一些。

然而，如本文标题，这是关于刘备的另一种叙事——是属于我的叙事。这是我的建构，也有我个人的理解和表达的意图，这是关于刘备的，但是也不完全是关于他的。这是一个给人看的东西，但也是我个人的东西，我不强求大家认可或者接受，但是我想这起码是一个启发和借鉴，能让各位感觉自己还没白看这么多字，我也就满足了。

虽然这篇文完结晚了今年忌日十天，不过我已经尽力了……至少完成了对他的承诺，没有留坑，善莫大焉。

汉昭烈皇帝2020年忌日，尚飨。

=完=


End file.
